The Sun Child 2
by lemonpotato
Summary: Harry's twin brother is the believed boy who lived and Harry was thought to be a squib until he received his Hogwarts letter. Both he and his twin confronted Lord Voldemort in only their first year, what will happen this year? Sequel to The Sun Child.
1. Pensive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters whose names can be found in the Harry Potter books.

The Potter manor was silent, except for the occasional soft snores coming from Matt's room. All the occupation were sleeping except for one boy. Harry was sitting on his bed, his legs crossed and eyes closed. His hair jet black soaked with sweat and his face contorted in concentration. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he toppled face first off the bed.

"Ow," Harry moaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"_**Nice"**_ Aidan commented.

"Hey," Harry said sharply, climbing back onto his bed and resuming his position.

"_**What exactly are you trying to do?" **_Aidan asked.

"Wandless magic" Harry replied. Closing his eyes and relaxing into his position.

"_**Why are you sitting like that then?" **_Aidan asked, his voice sounded confused.

"Because it's comfortable," Harry replied with mischief in his voice a slight smile gracing his lips.

"_**Don't be cheeky." **_Aidan scolded but his heart really wasn't in it.

Harry just smiled at his familiar while summoning his history of magic book to him and catching it. Opening his eyes Harry grinned at the book in his hand before sending it back to his desk.

"_**You're getting better at that."**_ Aidan commented.

"Yeah, but that's a simple spell, well not for a wand but for wandless magic it's the basic form of will. I want it, come. It's harder to get a jet of light to shoot from my hand and cause an effect rather then just having to think, come."

"_**You'll get it."**_ Aidan said.

"I will," Harry said then his shoulder slumped. "I just keep thinking about how I froze when Matt was fighting Quirrell. I was so hopeless; I couldn't help until Matt was hurt." Harry's voice sounded very defeated.

"_**Well get better."**_ Aidan said.

"It's not that easy." Harry said.

"_**Why not?" **_

"It's just," Harry paused. "I guess it is."

"_**I'm always right," **_Aidan said smugly.

"Whatever," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"_**Well I am,"**_

Harry didn't answer this time he just raised his arm and started to try and make his hand glow.

The next morning found Harry was sitting in the dinning room eating his breakfast when his twin entered. "Morning Harry," Matt greeted as he walked into the dinning room and sat down opposite Harry at the breakfast table.

"Morning," Harry replied, glancing up from his own plate of eggs and toast to see Matt forking sausages onto his plate from the platter in front of him.

"When's training today?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to his own breakfast.

"Mmmhhmmm," Matt replied with his mouthful of sausages.

"Eight thirty," Harry guessed at what his twin was attempting to communicate.

Receiving a nod in reply Harry checked his watch and seeing the time he got up from the table.

"It's eight ten now." Harry said. "You better hurry."

Getting another nod in reply because Matt's mouth was now full with eggs, Harry rolled his eyes and headed outside.

By the time Matt had finished his breakfast which was at eight twenty seven, Harry had run two laps of the Quidditch pitch and was stretching. At first glance both twins looked very simular. They shared the Potter gene of messy black hair and were both quite short but where as Harry had his Lilly's emerald eyes; Matt was an almost perfect replica of James, with the same hazel eyes. Matt was also slightly heavier built then Harry having a slightly bigger bones but not much fat. Harry however was stick thin, and any muscles he had were perfectly designed and honed for speed and agility while Matt tended to favour raw power. Both brothers had warmed-up by the time James arrived out-side ten minutes later, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey Dad," Harry and Matt greeted, rolling their eyes at each other. Both knowing their father's reputation of always being late.

"Morning boys," James greeted once he had swallowed his toast. "Ready?"

"Yes Dad," Matt said, while Harry nodded.

"Great," James said rubbing his hands together. "Today we'll be doing some dodging practise."

"Awww," Matt groaned.

"What are we dodging?" Harry asked.

"Anything I throw at you," James replied grinning. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Matt sighed, taking up a defensive position.

"Harry?" James asked, turning to Harry.

"Yep," Harry grinned, also taking a defensive position.

"GO!" James shouted and it started.

James shot off three spells in quick succession and the boys were quickly forced to drop to the ground to dodge them. Harry jumped back to his feet and started running towards the forest. Matt wasn't so fast in getting to his feet had to roll to avoid a branch James threw at him and scramble to his feet and run after Harry who had reached the shelter of the trees. Matt charged into the forest his footsteps loud, startling several animals by the sudden intrusion in their forest. Matt looked around quickly trying to find a place to hide before James could get there.

"To slow Matt," Matt whipped around to see his Dad standing at the edge of the forest his wand pointed at him.

"Fine," Matt sighed, putting his hands up, James grinned. "Now you can help me get Harry."

Matt grinned "great."

"Ok," James said. "You go right I'll go left, we'll get him in no time." With that said the pair dashed off in the set direction.

Harry sat in the tree above the two, watching as Matt made the mistake of making too much noise so that James knew where he was. Grinning Harry listened as they made plans to catch him and watched as they both plunged deeper into the forest. Funny how they never look up Harry thought. Four hours later James and Matt headed back to the Quidditch pitch to see Harry standing there.

"Where were you?" Matt asked staring hard at Harry.

"Above you," Harry replied simply and grinned.

"What?" How did you?"

"Well done Harry." James said, clapping his son on the back.

"Thanks Dad." Harry said, his facing splitting into a grin.

"Now," James said rubbing his hands together "for some spell work. I'm going to teach you a spell that is effects the ground."

"Cool," Matt said, Harry nodded his agreement.

"Okay," James said. "Matt, do you remember when I started to teach you about spell origins and stuff?"

"Um sort of," Matt said with a cheesy grin.

"Ok," James rolled his eyes. "I'll go over it. Most powerful spells originate from the four elements; water, air, fire and wind. Only a very powerful wizard can manipulate the raw elements. The only living person who has the ability to manipulate any of the elements at the moment is standing right here." He paused, looking proud. "Matt is a fire elemental and this is one of the hardest element to control. Merlin is the only known person with the ability to control all four elements. Now as I said almost all powerful spells are devised from the elements but there are a few exceptions but we won't go there for now. You currently know the flame charm and that is a fire element, obviously. Wingardium Leviosa is a wind element spell. Now today I'll teach you an earth spell." Here James paused again. "The spell I'm going to teach you will allow you to improve soil richness."

Matt's jaw dropped while Harry looked a bit confused.

"Dad," Matt whined. "Why do we need that?"

James smiled. "I'll let you figure that out."

Matt groaned but Harry looked thoughtful.

"Now" James said. "The incantation is rikarhumas and you move your wand like this." James made a swishing motion then swirled his wand around once to draw a circle.

"You try." James said as he pocketed his wand. "I have to run some errands so you have two hours to master the spell." With that he spun around and strode back towards the castle.

"Why do we need this?" Matt asked, turning to Harry in out-rage. "How are we going to fight anyone with a soil enriching spell. I mean come on," Matt continued to rant as he turned away from Harry and pointed his wand at the ground and swirled his wand in the pattern James had just shown them.

"Rikarhumas."

Nothing seemed to happen and Matt bent down to examine the soil. "How can we tell if it's richer or not?" He demanded.

Harry just walked away knowing that when his brother got into one of his moods the only thing to do was wait until he had finished ranting. Finding a spot near the edge of the forest Harry picked up some of the soil in his hand and tried to make it richer. He didn't use his wand just sat there holding the soil pushing his magic slowly into it. He had found he could master spells more easily when if he could first do them wandlessly. He could sort of feel how the spell should be and try to re-create the effect with his wand. It wasn't until ten minutes before James was due back that Harry started to feel a difference in the soil, it looked darker and seemed to hold more moisture. A warm feeling of pride went through Harry, knowing that he had made this.

"Now to do it with a wand," he said pulling out his wand.

A shrill whistle sounded just a few minutes after Harry had started practising with his wand. James was standing in the middle of the grounds, his wand in the air obviously having just made the sound to call his boys back. Harry returned his wand to the holder at his waist, both him and Matt had gotten one when they got home from Hogwarts and he started back towards James.

"So how did it go?" James asked once Matt and Harry both stood in-front of him.

"Ok" Harry said.

"Same" Matt agreed.

"Well, lets see it then. Harry first."

Harry pointed his wand at the ground, "rikarhumas."

James bent down and picked up some of the soil in his hand. "Hmm, well it's getting there Harry but there's still room for improvement. Alright Matt let's see your's."

Matt stepped forward, while James stood up and dusted off his robes. "Rikarhumas."

This time there was a definite change in the soil, it became darker and started to look almost like mud. James bent down to examine the soil. "A perfect spell, well done Matt," James said proudly.

"Thanks Dad," Matt said happily.

"Now boys," James said eagerly, "before lunch I want you to run fifteen laps of the pitch. Don't try to cheat either, I'm going to spell some makers and if you don't go around each one then you do the whole thing again."

"Daaaaad," Matt whined.

"Don't Dad me, run."

Matt rolled his eyes before jogging away, Harry jogging just a bit behind.

The rest of the holidays were much the same; eat, train for most of the day and sleep for all the time you didn't spend eating or training or in Harry's case studying.

It wasn't until the 31st of July rolled around that there was any brake in the routine.

"WAKE UP!" Matt's scream echoed through the Potter manor.

"Arrrrrr!" James scream came seconds after and a loud thump could be heard.

Harry grinned as he sat in the library, a book on elemental spell theory in his hands. "Bout time they got up." He said happily. He stood up and snapped the book he had been reading shut and stretched. "Time to go to breakfast," He said starting for the door.

Breakfast in the Potter household that morning was like a war-zone. Not that every other morning wasn't simular but the house-elves seemed to have made a special effort for the twins birthday. The amount of dishes seemed to have doubled and Matt and James were in a competition of who could eat the most. Food was flying around the room with only a small percentage going into mouths. Harry had taken shelter under the table and Lilly was yet to appear but when she saw the mess, it was likely that the dinning room would become a very dangerous place to be.

The dinning room did indeed become a very dangerous place to be when Lilly saw the mess. She spent ten minutes yelling at her husband before she calmed her down enough to cast a cleaning charm. It was only when the dinning room did again resemble a room and Lilly was fully calm that Remus and Sirius turned up.

"How come you have such good timing?" James asked Sirius as he pounded him on the back in greeting before greeting Remus in the same manner.

"Just lucky mate," Sirius replied with a grin. "Now where are the birthday boys."

"Uncle Sirius!" Matt cried, running over and tackling his uncle to the floor. Sirius going down with and an oof from being winded.

"Hey Uncle Remus," Harry greeted with a wave walking into the room. "Hey Uncle Sirius," he said waving at the pile of limbs rolling around on the floor.

"Hey Harry," Remus said coming up and embracing Harry, Sirius only grunted.

"How have you been?" Remus asked Harry.

"Good, you?" Harry asked, watching in amusement as Matt and Sirius wrested on the floor.

"Oh very good thank you," Remus said, his voice laced with amusement. "I've spent some time up in the mountains visiting the werewolf communities up there."

"How long were you up there?"

"Two months or so," Remus said. "I left while you were at school. By the way how are you liking Hogwarts?"

"It's great!" Harry said excitedly.

"My best friend's name is Neville, he's really good at herbology and his charms, Defence are pretty good too. He's ok at transfiguration but he has some problems sometimes. Potions are his worst though but I can't blame him Neville is one of Snape's favourite people to pick on. He doesn't have much confidence but he's slowly getting more."

"And what about you?"

"I like herbology and potions aren't that bad because I know most of what we're doing. Defence is awful, the teacher is hopeless. My favourite subjects are transfiguration and charms."

"Are you finding it hard?" Remus asked as the brawl on the floor began to brake up.

"Some things are, charms and transfiguration are the ones I have the most trouble with but I'm starting to get it."

"That's great Harry," Remus said as Matt and Sirius got off the floor.

"If you two are done wrestling then would you please come out here," Lilly had appeared in the doorway.

"Sure Mum" Matt said panting slightly.

"Be right there Lilly," Sirius called as Lilly walked away rolling her eyes.

"So boys," Sirius asked slinging an arm around Matt's shoulder and walking towards the door. "What's this I hear about you going after the Philosophers Stone?"

Matt broke into the story of how he, Ron and Hermione had found out about the stone and gone to stop Quirrell getting it and then Harry had come along and they had managed to hold Quirrell off.

"And the next thing we knew we were in the hospital wing." Matt ended dramatically.

They were sitting in the dinning room and Sirius was seated opposite Matt.

"How did you defeat him through?!" Sirius asked leaning on the table in his anxiousness to know.

"Well I don't remember much," Matt said. "But Professor Dumbledore has this theory that my magic is pure or something like that and it reacted with Voldemort's dark magic."

"Wow," Remus commented in awe. "I've heard of something like that happening. Generally people whose magic is like that bond to a phoenix because they are the purest of all creatures."

"Hey I've got an idea," Sirius said. "Why don't we put the memory in a pensieve, then we can see what really happened."

"That's brilliant Sirius," James exclaimed.

"I know I am," Sirius said proudly.

"Now don't go getting a big head." Remus said sarcastically.

"Never," Sirius said in shock. Clasping his hand over his heart as if he would faint. "How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"Oh I don't know," Remus said.

"Now boys," Lilly said. "I agree the pensieve idea was a stroke of genius on Sirius' part and I am still recovering from the shock-"

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly.

"However," Lilly continued over Sirius. "I think we should wait till tonight to do it. Dumbledore was going to come over then and we can fire-call him to bring his pensieve and I'm sure he won't want to miss this."

"Alright," Sirius said dramatically. "I'll wait, it may kill me but I will try."

"I'm sure you'll survive," Lilly said.

"Hey,"

"Now," James said cutting Sirius of again. "Who's up for Quidditch."

The rest of the day was spent playing Quidditch. Matt, James and Harry on one team verses Remus and Sirius on the other. It was quite obvious which team had the better player on it. The score was 12 games to 0. It was at seven 'o' clock, after dinner. Roast beef with potatoes and vegetable that the Potters, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the lounge room, a pile of presents in-front of them waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Harry's mind was filled with fear and excitement at being able to relive the memory. What if his Dad thought he was weak because he just stood there while Matt fought Voldemort. What if's ran round his head chasing each other like a game of cat and mouse. Just as he began to get truly worried the fire place erupted in green fire and Professor Dumbledore stepped out.

"Hello all," he greeted, his blue eyes twinkling, his pensieve under his right arm.

"Hello professor," Harry and Matt greeted.

"Albus old chap," Sirius said, "how are you?"

"Oh I'm very well Sirius and you?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Sirius," Lilly reprimanded, smacking the black haired man on the head

"Hey, what was that for?" Sirius asked, shielding his head and ducking as Lilly swung her arm again.

"It's quiet alright Lilly," Dumbledore said. "Now, on to business." From his robes he pulled out two wrapped presents. "I do hope you like them." He said offering one to Matt then to Harry.

"Thanks you professor." Harry said.

"Yeah thanks professor." Matt agreed, ripping into the wrapping. As Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes," Matt said, pulling from the package a packet of sherbet lemons. "I knew it!"

Harry pulled out the same gift with a smile on his face.

"Now do we have any cake," Dumbledore asked.

"Allllllllbbbbbuuuuuuussssss," Sirius whined.

"Yes my boy."

"Pensieve," Sirius whined.

Dumbledore just chuckled, "I suppose I can wait till after this to have some cake then."

"Yes," Sirius pumped his hand in the air.

"Alright boys." Dumbledore said taking the pensieve out from under his arm and setting it on the floor. "I think we'll look at Matt's memory first then Harry's ok. Now Matt I want you to think of that memory." Dumbledore paused for a second. "Got it, ok now place your wand to your temple and draw it out. Yes, yes like that." Dumbledore said as a silvery thread emerged from Matt's temple, clinging to his wand. "Ok now place it in the pensieve yes like that." The pensieve now held a small amount of silvery substance swimming around in it, looking like mist trapped in the bowl.

"Alright everyone gather around." Dumbledore said "and when I say three lean in, ok. One, two, three."

The party of seven people leaned in when Dumbledore said three and felt themselves plunged into the pensieve.

Harry looked around at the Gryffindor common room, James, Lilly, Dumbledore, Matt, Remus and Sirius around him. The clock read just a few minutes past eleven and they were watching on as a duel went on between him and Matt. Matt had just hit Harry with the stunning spell and then they left the room, Harry lying on the floor.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "let us follow." And the party walked out of the common room, Matt leading the way because he, Ron and Hermione had been under an invisibility cloak. The journey to the third floor was very uneventful and upon reaching the door the trio threw off the cloak.

"Guys," Matt in the memory said before they went in. "You can go back now if you want. This is my fight I don't want to put you in danger."

Ron was quick to respond. "No way mate."

Hermione was just as quick, "we're not leaving you."

Matt grinned, "thanks." Turning to the door, then back to his friends, Matt pushed the door open.

The trio rushed into the room, and quickly shut the door before spinning around to face the dog.

Hermione whipped out her wand and waved it whispering a spell under her breath and music filled the room, the dog was asleep in minutes and with the music still playing Matt, Ron and Hermione walked over to the trap door.

"Okay," Matt said. "I'm first, I'll tell you if it's safe to come down. If I don't say anything get out of here quick that spell won't last much longer."

"Be careful mate," Ron said, clapping Matt on the back.

"Right," Matt agreed and jumped. It was a few seconds later when his voice came floating up through the trap-door. "It's fine, you can jump."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before Ron leapt down, followed closely by Hermione.

The next chamber was very dark and slimy. "What is this stuff?" Matt asked sitting on the thing he had landed on.

"Feels like a plant," Ron commented, poking it.

"Good thing they put it here," Matt said grinning, "Yeah" Ron agreed.

"Maybe not," Hermione said her voice high in fear as she began to struggle to her feet.

"What," Matt's head snapped over in Hermione's direction.

"It's Devils Snare," Hermione yelled, trying to pull free.

"What?" Ron asked as Matt started to struggle against it.

"It will strangle you," Matt said in panic, fighting against the bonds of the plant.

"Arrr," Ron yelled.

"Hermione are you free," Matt asked, still struggling.

"Yes but what can I do we need a fire." Hermione screamed.

"Cast the flames charm," Matt yelled back.

"Oh right," Hermione whipped out her wand. "Flammano!"

Orange flames flew from her wand onto the plant and the smell of burning started to fill the air, almost as soon the plant's feelers withdrew leaving the three panting on the floor.

"That was close," Ron remarked from the floor.

"Yeah," Matt panted.

The Matt who wasn't in the memory suddenly found himself in his mother's arm. "Oh my little boy," she cried.

"Mum," Matt hissed, clearly embarrassed. "Get-off."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Lilly let go of her son. Just as the Matt from the memory picked himself up from the floor and helped Hermione to her feet as Ron got up. The trio headed down the corridor with the party in tow and into the next room.

The key was easily caught by Matt and they were soon in the next room, the room with the giant chess pieces. The game went quickly enough and the game was won when Ron sacrificed himself.

Matt and Hermione stood over Ron.

"We can't leave him," Hermione said desperately.

"I know," Matt said sadly. "But it seems we don't have a choice. We have to stop Voldemort."

Hermione nodded before turning to the door, Matt right behind her.

The troll room was also uneventful, the smell was the most dangerous part of the room, it was enough to knock someone out. But the pair made it through and as they stood in the next room, next to the table with the potions on it, purple fire behind them, black in-front. Matt held one potion in his hand Hermione held the other.

"Go back and get Dumbledore." Matt said. "I'll go on ahead."

"Matt," Hermione started.

"Please Hermione," Matt said. "I've trained all my life for this, I have to do this."

"Alright, good luck," Hermione said. Matt just nodded before draining the potion. Waiting until Hermione had stepped through the purple flames the Matt in the memory turned back to the black flames and stepped through.

When the party entered the next room Matt was standing in-front of the mirror, bound and he was telling Quirrell what he saw in the mirror. Then a voice called out of no-where

"He lies." It hissed.

"Tell what you really see!" Quirrell roared.

"Let me speak to him, face to face." The voice hissed.

"Master you are not strong enough," Quirrell whimpered.

"Do not tell me what I can do!" The voice screamed and Quirrell screamed as well, pulling at his turban until it fell away but you couldn't see the back of his head yet. Matt took this chance while Quirrell was in pain and distracted to throw himself to the floor and grab his wand that was at Quirrell's feet and casting a cutting charm to sever the bonds.

"Kill him!" The voice roared and Quirrell lunged forward and a duel began. Quirrell threw a boil curse at Matt who threw up a shield just in time.

"Stupefy!" Matt cried.

"Protego," Quirrell countered.

"Turn around Quirrell," a voice hissed coming from the back of Quirrell's head.

Quirrell did as he was told and Lilly screamed when she saw what was on Quirrell's head.

"Now Matt," Voldemort said. "You are a powerful wizard so I have an offer for you, join me and I will give you everything you could ever want. Anything you can dream up you can have, all this if you give me the stone."

"I'll never join you." Matt hissed back.

"Then you will die," Voldemort hissed.

"No!" Matt shouted "Stupefy."

"Crucio!" Shouted Quirrell and Lilly cried out as Matt fell to the ground, writhing. Quirrell lifted the curse after a few seconds and Matt lay panting in the corner.

"Well, well the famous Potter, loses to Lord Voldemort what a day this is."

"You haven't won yet." Matt said defiantly.

"You have no spells to use against me and are cornered and soon to be dead but before I kill you and take the stone from your pocket I must ask you one thing. How did you survive?!" Voldemort hissed in venom.

"I don't know how I survived no-one does, I don't even remember that night." Matt said with the same defiance in his voice as he stared Voldemort right in the eye.

"Very well then," Voldemort said with a smirk, "you may kill him."

"NO!" Harry shouted stepping forward and the all of the party were surprised to see him standing there.

"Harry, no!" Matt from the memory yelled.

"Kill them both!" Voldemort shouted in fury.

Still facing Harry Quirrell raised his wand, "Avada," and that was as far as he got, for Matt leapt up and grabbed his arm.

"Ah!" Quirrell screamed as his arm began to burn. Quirrell swung his arm around wildly trying to through Matt off but he held on. Pointing his wand Quirrell started to say the killing curse but Matt seeing what he was doing let go of his arm. Spinning around Quirrell had a spell on his lips before Matt was even off the floor. "Avada" Quirrell started but Matt flung out his legs and whipped Quirrell's legs out from under him, sending him tumbling to the ground and his spell shot up at the ceiling, causing some stones to fall. Matt flung himself out of the way of the stones but having not had much physical training the movement through him off balance and gave Quirrell the chance he needed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Quirrell shouted.

Matt just had time to through himself to the ground as the killing curse shot over his head but he didn't see the large piece of stone fall from the ceiling. It hit Matt hard and a nasty crack was heard and Matt slumped on the floor and the memory went black.


	2. Harry's memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters whose names can be found in the Harry Potter books.

As soon the party returned to the Potter manor Lilly let out a sob and threw her arms around her oldest son.

"Matt," she cried.

"Muuum, please." Matt begged. "Not now."

Lilly pulled away, tears still in her eyes and a silence descended on the room as the occupants absorbed what they had just witnessed before Sirius broke the silence.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He yelled, grabbing Matt in a head-lock.

"You were all, I'll never give up and he was all I will kill you and you were all-"

"Sirius," James interrupted, laughing. "We know what happened."

"But it was so cool," Sirius whined.

"Yes it was wasn't it," Dumbledore agreed. "Matt please come and collect your memory and Harry, would you come forward."

Stepping forward first Matt looked at Dumbledore for instructions.

"Just put your wand in the pensieve and put the memory back in through your temple." Dumbledore said.

Matt followed his instructions and stepped back, looking quiet pleased that Sirius had thought what he had done cool. Harry stepped up to the pensieve. Putting his wand to his temple Harry pulled forth a silvery thread and deposited it into the pensieve.

"Let us go then," Dumbledore said, "on three."

Again the group gathered around the pensieve.

"Three," Dumbledore said and again the group was tossed into a memory.

The group watched Matt take Harry down and then after he left, Neville jumped up from behind the arm chairs and revived him. Matt's eyes went wide when he released Neville had been in the room the whole time. Harry hadn't told anyone his side of the story.

The group watched in horror as Harry walked through the black flames alone and they were again faced with the scene of Matt lying cornered. As the scene played out Harry continued to stand motionless then when Matt was knocked out it was as if someone had flipped the switch in his brain.

"NO!" He screamed and whipped around to face Quirrell, "you hurt my brother." Harry eye's narrowed and Quirrell took a step back in shock.

"KILL HIM FOOL!" Voldemort yelled.

"Yes master," Quirrell replied and pointing his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"

A blinding green light erupted in the room and Harry hit the floor, the curse missing him by inches.

Rolling over so he was in-front of Matt, Harry flipped to his feet and his gaze fell on Quirrell.

"You may no longer harm my brother." Harry said, dangerously.

"Avada Kedavra," Quirrell cried again but this time Harry merely stepped to the side to dodge to curse which hit a foot above Matt's head.

"You will not hurt my brother!" Harry cried out and a light erupted in the chamber, it encircled Matt and swept outwards towards Quirrell who stood there in shock before the light engulfed him.

The memory ended.

The party lay panting on the floor after they had been thrust from the memory. Even Dumbledore who almost always kept his calm could be seen to have been effected by the light.

"Well," Dumbledore said. "It seems we were mistaken." Dumbledore paused and gazed at Harry. "It seems another member of the Potter family has faced Lord Voldemort and lived."

The room seemed to take this in for a few seconds before Dumbledore spoke again much happier this time. "It also seems that there is another elemental."

"What?" James turned around as if trying to see who it was.

Dumbledore smiled as every one in the room looked very confused before his eyes fell on Harry whose eyes showed understanding. "Harry," Dumbledore said. "Has this ever happened before?"

The whole room's attention was fixed on Harry in a second.

"Um" Harry said, as everyone stared at him, awaiting his answer.

"_**The old man knows you're going to have to tell them. Don't tell it all though, for your greatest weapon is surprise." Aidan said.**_

"I've done it before" Harry said, feeling proud as he saw his father's face light up.

James whooped in excitement and tackled Harry to the floor. They went down in a pile of legs and arms.

"Another elemental in the family," Lilly said happily.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry?" Remus asked as he helped Harry off the floor once James had gotten over his excitement.

"Um…"

"_**You didn't believe it." Aidan supplied.**_

"I didn't believe it." Harry said.

"Well," Dumbledore exclaimed. "It appears that we will now have another member in our lessons Matt." Here Matt groaned.

Dumbledore chuckled while Lilly gave Matt a sharp glare. "We train on Monday's and Wednesday's nights Harry. I have a special room set up so that no one gets burned. Matt will show you when school gets back together."

Harry smiled, "yes professor" he said.

"You mentioned that you had other incidents of elemental magic. If I may ask, what happened?"

"Um… the first time it happened all the lights dimmed and flared and I taught myself to conger flame."

"Really?" Dumbledore sounded very excited. "This I must see." He took a small trinket out of his pocket and waved his flicked his wand and transformed it into a candle.

"Could you light that for me?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded and the wick burst into flame.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in shock. "Very well done. Could you increase the flame?"

The flame became hotter and the wax was quickly melting, the candle become shorter by the second.

"Amazing." Dumbledore whispered, his eyebrows having disappeared up into his silver hair. "Could you extinguish it?" He asked, gesturing towards the candle.

Harry nodded and the candle went out.

"Well," Dumbledore said, as if unable to come up with another word to sum up this feat of magic. "That was quite amazing" he finally decided on. "In fact, that has to be the most controlled display of elemental magic I've seen in all my years. Can you do anything else?"

Harry broadly smiled at this question. "I've been working on manipulating the fire." He said. "I've pretty much mastered it, except sometimes the fire does get away from me."

Dumbledore nodded. "It is to be expected, fire is a very flighty element and hard to control. It's no wonder it sometimes gets away from you but when you say you have been manipulating the fire what do you mean?"

"I'll show you." Harry volunteered. Raising his arms to waist level he clasped his hands together and breathed out slowly. Then carefully as if was pulling on a spiders web Harry began to move his hands apart. A string of fire stretched between his hands, licking at his skin. The room let out a collective gasp. Then the fire began to move. Harry pulled his hand up and the fire followed, moving slowly with the slightest gesture of his hands.

"Amazing," Dumbledore whispered, as the flame whipped around Harry's head. Then Harry threw it into the air, the flame extinguished as soon as it left his hands.

The room burst into applause as the show finished and Harry took a mock bow, grinning happily.

"That was brilliant Harry!" Matt exclaimed, coming forward. "How did you do it? I mean I've been learning for a year now and I can't even get the candle to light." At the end his voice had gained just a hint of jealously.

"_**Should I tell them?"**_ Harry asked.

"_**No," Aidan said. "They are not ready to learn everything yet, there are reasons beyond yours or my control."**_

"I just read books about it" Harry said. "The rest came naturally."

"You are a very talented elemental Harry." Dumbledore said, making his presence known once again. "Control like that has not been seen for thousands of years, in-fact Merlin was probably the last elemental with control like yours. While you may not excel in wand magic your elemental skills by far make up for that. I've never seen a talent like this before, even Lord Voldemort has only limited control over any of the elements. It is puzzling though, that you should exhibit such incredible control while Matt, even though he is advanced for his age his skills can not compare to your own. It's strange and puzzling.

"How so Albus?" Lilly asked.

"Like I've said, Matt's control is excellent for his age, to even have elemental abilities is quite amazing. But Harry here, not only has these abilities but displays perfect control after only reading books. I suspect that he has a deeper connection with the fire then many others and I'm interested in this fact because generally twins display the same sort of powers. But I guess these have never been ordinary twins." Saying this he smiled at Matt.

Dumbledore grazed around the room, until his eyes finally came to rest on Harry and his eyes twinkled in mirth.

"I'm sure we can expect great things from you Harry, just as we do from every Potter and now that that is sorted. Do you have any cake?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Dumbledore was back at the Potter residence. Out on the grounds Harry and Matt were sitting on the quidditch pitch, both with crossed legs.

"Alright Matt you know what to do, start meditating remember what we did last week, set up a breathing pattern. Even breaths, yes that's it, now just allow everything to disappear from your mind. Now Harry I want to talk to you for a second. You said that you had been reading books did they say anything about meditation."

"Yes professor."

"Oh good. How far into a trance can you go?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean professor."

"You know about layers that protect your magic core right?"

"I know that they exist but I don't know much about them."

"Oh it's quite simple," Dumbledore said. "They are just there to protect the core and the more powerful you are the more layers you have."

"Alright," Harry said.

"When you meditate have you passed through the layers?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not sure, I've gotten to my core but I don't think I passed through layers."

"Oh you've gotten to your core." Dumbledore said, sounding surprised.

"Yes," Harry said. "I've been able to access my core for a while."

"So when you meditate you don't pass through any layers?" Dumbledore asked again.

"No professor, at least not that I know of."

"Alright then." Dumbledore said after a second. "Well this is another puzzle that must be solved. For all wizards have some layers, even weak wizards have at least one. This is very curious. Never mind that for now though, we'll meditate for a while then I want to test the full extent of your powers."

"Yes professor." Harry said, closing his eyes and allowing himself to slip into a mediative state.

"_**Hey Aidan" Harry said. **_

"_**Hello Harry. Go ahead and ask me, I can feel your curiosity."**_

"_**Heh," Harry laughed nervously. "Yeah, I want to know what Dumbledore meant, about the layers. I mean why don't I have any?"**_

"_**Mostly because you don't need any." Aidan replied.**_

"_**Um…can you expand on that?" Harry asked.**_

"_**Well what are the layers for?" Aidan asked.**_

"_**Protection."**_

"_**Exactly," Aidan said. "Now your magic core is very powerful and normally you would have 30-40 layers but they're not needed because you have something else to protect your core."**_

"_**And that would be…" Harry said, leaving the statement open. "Don't leave me hanging here Aidan."**_

"_**Me." Aidan said.**_

"_**What?" Harry asked.**_

"_**Me, I'm protecting your core."**_

"_**Um…what?" Harry asked.**_

"_**I'm your familiar." Aidan said "and I'm also a magical familiar so my very presence protects your core."**_

"_**Alright," Harry said. "Hey Aidan do you remember how long Matt has been learning this?" Harry asked.**_

"_**Half a year, give or take a few months" Aidan replied. **_

"_**He's still on meditation. I don't mean to sound cocky or anything but that's really easy stuff."**_

"_**For you maybe," Aidan said. "It's like I first told you. Matt's magic core is connected with his wand not his body. He has to build totally new path ways and that takes a long time."**_

"_**But that's really only for the actually fire controlling part. What about just plain meditation. I mean I got that in like two seconds flat, Matt just sits there napping."**_

"_**Yes. Like I said before, for you it's easy because you were born to it. It's very hard to explain but think of it like this. Magic doesn't think like a living being however it has certain instincts. Essentially magic is sort of alive as it grows and changes but it doesn't have its own thoughts, it's not an independent being. Magic is what you make it but magic cannot be forced. It can be directed and channelled. Wizards channel magic with a wand but for magical creatures it is different and I'll explain that in a minute. The rule that magic can not be used by a wizards unless through a wand does not always apply. Powerful magic wielders can manipulate their magic to their will however it fights the magic's natural instincts. A magic's natural instinct is to flow through a focus and the wand creates a focus. When normal wizards use magic the wand is the focus. When magic creatures use magic they use a focus they were born with. Such as their mind acts as a focus or their hands. Your magic is like a magical creature's magic as in you were born with the focus. When you mediate you are just channelling your magic through the natural focus you were born with. When Matt meditates he isn't allowed to use a wand and he has no natural focus so before he can use magic he needs to make a focus. He needs to make a focus so his magic can flow in his body without the wand. To do this however he needs to use his magic which defies the magic's natural instinct."**_

"_**Why doesn't he just use a wand to create the focus and then use it?" Harry asked.**_

"_**The focus can't be created with a wand because the magic wouldn't accept it."**_

"_**Ok then but I'm still confused. Matt did accidental magic and that is wandless so didn't that create a focus."**_

"_**No. You see accidental magic is done in a highly emotional state. Your emotions act as a focus for the magic and the magic is controlled by your emotions."**_

"_**That's kind of interesting." Harry said. "I think I'd better get back Dumbledore wants to talk to Matt and I, talk to you later Aidan."**_

"Harry, Matt!" Dumbledore called for the fifth time.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said.

"No trouble at all Harry. How did you find it?"

"It was good." Harry said. "Um…professor, I was wondering, how far has Matt gotten?"

"Well lets find our shall we?" Dumbledore said, before pointing his wand and Matt. "Amisveo!" A jet of water spouted from his wand.

Matt spluttered under the torrent of water. "What!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "How were you getting along?"

Matt's face broke into a smile. "I got to the fifth layer!" He exclaimed happily.

"Well done!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "You're making great progress. Now Matt I want you to concentrate on lighting this candle. Just like last week, I need to test Harry's level. Will you be right with that?"

"Yes professor."

"Ok then, now Harry." Dumbledore's eyes moved to rest on Harry. "We know that you have very good control of fire when you are concentrating on it. I want to see how well you can multitask." Withdrawing a feather and a candle out of his pocket Dumbledore placed both on the ground at Harry's feet. "We'll just start with something light then make it heavier. I want you to lift this feather off the ground and light the candle the same time and regulate the flames heat."

"Ok" Harry said.

"_**Aidan," Harry asked as he breathed in.**_

"_**Yes?" Aidan replied.**_

"_**Should I lift it wandlessly?"**_

"_**There's no harm in giving the old man a bit of a shock but I think it would be better to practise your wand control."**_

"_**Awww come on." **_

"_**No, use your wand."**_

"_**Fine," Harry sighed.**_

Pulling out his wand Harry levitated the feather and used his wand to light fire but the feather dropped as soon as he took his mind off it.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry said, again trying to light the fire but with little success as the feather dropped the instant he went to concentrate on the flame. After fifteen more attempts with the same result Harry was beginning to lose his temper and it was obvious to Dumbledore that emotions were running high.

On the sixteenth attempt Harry had the feather in the air and as soon as he went to light the flame it dropped. "Ahh!" He groaned in frustration, throwing his hands up. As soon as he lost his temper the wick burst into flame and the candle was reduced to a mere puddle of wax in seconds, the feather also burst into flame and became little more then a pile of ash. The tension immediately left Harry.

"Oh my gosh! Professor, I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just."

"It's fine Harry." Dumbledore grinned, looking in amusement at the remains of the candle. "I expected that would happen. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. Fire elementals are not known for their patience, at most I thought you would only last five attempts before you lost control, I'm quite impressed. Now though we can see what we need to work on. In battle you won't have the chance to concentrate fully on the fire, you will need to call it instantly whist casting other magic. We'll also need to work on improving your magical stamina if we are to play to your strengths. I've heard you have quite a bit of physical stamina, now to improve your magical stamina I want you to cast at 30 spells morning and night, preferable powerful ones. That should tire you out quite a bit at first. We'll increase the number you have to do every week. Now I want you to keep at this exercise while I see how Matt is going. The candle and feather are both self repairing." Looking down Harry saw this was quite true as both the feather and candle now sat in the same position in mint condition.

"I'll be back to check on your progress later." Dumbledore wondered off to see what Matt was doing and Harry went back to practising.

At the end of the session Harry had made only a small amount of progress. While he could lift the feather, lighting the flame made it very difficult. He had found it a bit easier to lift the feather wandlessly but even then he had only managed both for a few seconds before either the flame went out or the feather dropped. In the process the candle and feather had been destroyed a grand total of four times.

After Dumbledore had gone Harry was sitting in his room reading but his thoughts kept straying from his book.

"_**What's bothering you Harry?" Aidan asked. **_

"_**You said there was another reason why I couldn't tell them everything. A reason that was out of both of our control. What's the reason?"**_

_**Aidan sighed. "Do you remember when your powers were unbound?" **_

"_**I remember parts, I was in the forest and I turned around and then I saw this unicorn. He kept calling me great one and I thought he met Matt and he said something about me having great power. Then he told me to lift up my shirt and he put his horn on my scar and then I don't remember anything. The next thing I knew I was waking up and Ginger was talking to me."**_

"_**That is the gist of what happened." Aidan said. "But I believe there was more that happened."**_

"_**So how do we find out?" Harry asked.**_

"_**We have to revisit the memory." Aidan said.**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**It's quite simple actually, you simple have to recall the memory and I can handle the rest."**_

"_**Alright," Harry said, breathing deeply.**_

"_**Are you ready?" **_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Ok."**_

_**There was a slight whooshing where Harry felt himself being dragged backwards. It was a lot like travelling by portkey and as quickly as the feeling started it stopped. **_

Harry was standing in the forest surrounding the Potter manor. He recognised the area, it was about half an hours walk from the manor. He knew pretty much all areas of the forest, it was where he was raised. Harry gazed around the area when he heard a soft song coming from a tree above. Aidan floated gently down from a tree branch to perch on Harry's shoulder. Stroking his familiar's head Harry's graze fell on his younger self. He looked scared and helpless compared to the magnificent form of the unicorn, its pearly white head held proud. Harry watched the exchange between himself and the unicorn and as his younger self was knocked unconscious. As soon as his younger self's eyes closed the memory went black but then a voice echoed through the darkness.

"Now young one, I have unbound your magic, because before this your body wasn't ready for all the power you were born with we had to bind you but now that your body is strong enough to deal with the power. I was sent to unbind it. From now on you will bloom and grow. You will grow so strong that you can harness the endless power of the sun. You young one are the child of the dragons of old who saw a great darkness approaching within two thousand years so they chose to give a mortal the power of the dragons. The power to hold the sun in his hand's. You are far greater then any mortal who has ever lived you have descended from dragons, child of the sun."

As the magnificent creature murmured his last word the memory faded away and Harry found himself back in his room, Aidan perched on his shoulder.

"What does he mean?" Harry asked turning to Aidan who in turn fluttered over to perch on the back of his desk chair.

"Mean by what?" Aidan asked, pruning his feathers a bit.

"What does he mean that I'm descended from the dragons of old? If I am doesn't that mean Matt is too?"

"Not necessarily." Aidan said. "While you and Matt are related by blood you're not related by magic."

"What?"

"Normally when children are born their magic is related to their parents. It's created from the two sources of power just like the child itself is. You however are a different case. Like the unicorn said the dragons of old foresaw a great darkness and so they sealed their powers away so that their own powers would be used to create a child so that the child could vanquish the evil. So while your body is the child Lilly and James Potter your soul and your magic is the child of the dragons."

"What, so, what, what does, I, does this mean I'm not really related to Matt. That my parents aren't really my parents." Harry stuttered, unable to comprehend the fact his parents were in-fact not his parents.

"Yes and no. Lilly and James are most defiantly your parents by blood you are related by body, you share their genes however as you get older you will notice definite changes about your body. This is caused by your dragon heritage. For example you might grow wings, your skin might become resistant to spells, you might grow horns or spines, you might even get fangs. Just as humans go through puberty so do dragons. You'll start to see some changes in the next year or so."

"WHAT! How will I hide horns?!" Harry exclaimed.

"That could be a problem but you should be able to cast illusions and no one will be the wiser. I do believe that you will be called to the dragons though."

"What?" Harry said.

"Your magic is descended of the dragons and you will be able to take on dragon form, you will need to learn to use this form and use your magic to the full extent. I believe you will called to a place where you can be trained."

"How on earth will I explain this to my parents? Mum Dad I'm actually descended from dragons and they want to train me?"

Aidan snorted in amusement. "I do believe that you have been enrolled in a school for magical creatures."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Contrary to popular belief humans are not the only creature intelligent enough to create schools. There are in fact three schools for magical creatures. They are situated in Australia, Brazil and the Pacific Ocean. I don't think many wizards actually know of their existence."

"So I'm enrolled?" Harry asked.

"Yes I believe your letter will be arriving any day now. That's why I've told you now."

"So I'm just going to one of these schools to learn my dragon heritage?" Harry asked.

"That about sums it up." Aidan said.

"Do you have any idea which one I'm going to be accepted in?" Harry asked.

"I believe the favourite was Australia. The schools are in those places because they have huge areas of unoccupied space and with different environments. The Pacific obviously has the oceans and mostly marine folk attend that school but I have heard of exceptions. Then there is the school in Bazil, this one is found in the amazon, in the jungle. Mostly earth based creatures attend there. Then there is the school in Australia. The sheer amount of desert makes it good for both fire based creature and air based creature. There is very little human civilisation so that makes it ideal for flying and the heat is good for fire based creatures. That pretty much sums it up. There are other creatures of course like vampires that don't fit into any of those categories but those creatures generally attend the closest school."

"How would I get there? Are there portkeys or something?"

Aidan burst into laughter at this suggestion. "You have a lot to learn. You still think very much like a human. Magical creatures don't have portkeys. The students who can fly generally fly but there are students who can't and there are mentors who pick them up. I think there are drop off zones and everyone travels as one. The letter should tell you everything you need to know. In the meantime all you can do is wait."

"How is it you know all this?" Harry asked.

"What do I think I do when you are running around in the forest? Sit there and prune the whole time."

Harry just looked at him as if to say, yes.

"Well I don't." Aidan said. "I actually talk some of the creatures and they have some very interesting news."

"You mean you gossip." Harry said.

"I do not gossip." Aidan screeched, outraged by the idea. "I listen for news." Harry just raised his eyebrows.

"Oh go have your dinner." Aidan said. "Lilly will call you in a minute." Right on cue Lilly's voice echoed through the house.

Harry just raised his eyebrows before walking out of the room. Leaving his familiar to enjoy the time that he had to stretch his wings.


	3. New school

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters whose names can be found in the Harry Potter books.

The next few days were very tense. Harry was always edge wondering just how his parents were going to react to the fact that he had been accepted in a school in another country. He waited three days before he finally got the answer to some of his questions.

The Potter family had just sat down to lunch when there was a noise from outside, a great roar echoed through the ancient stone walls.

"_**I think you just got your letter" Aidan remarked.**_

"_**What is that?" Harry asked. **_

Leaping up and running after the rest of his family to investigate the source of the noise. Sprinting through the front doors after Matt Harry stopped short when he caught site of the creature in-front of him. A sphinx stood on their front lawn, her wings tucked up, her eyes roaming across the grounds until they fell on Harry. When she saw him she stepped forward. James unconsciously moved closer to Harry, his hand in his robes ready to draw his wand if the creature turned hostile.

"Hello young Harry." When the sphinx spoke her voice was deep and melodic but had an air of authority.

"What is your business here?" James asked, his voice commanding.

The sphinx slowly turned her head to look at James, her great wise eyes seeming to look straight through him.

"You have no right to ask me any questions human, however I will answer. I am here to deliver a letter to Harry in accordance to his acceptance in Flaeria." As she said the sphinx reached into thin air and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Harry, whose eyes went straight to examining the paper.

"His acceptance where? We did not apply" Lilly started.

"Oh but you did not need to," The sphinx said. "It is his birth right. You will be expected young Potter." Harry looked up from his letter at hearing his name. "All you need know is in your letter. Good day." With that the sphinx took to the air, not waiting around to be questioned by Lilly and James.

Both Lilly and James turned to Harry who was holding the letter half in amazement and half in dread.

"What, may we ask? Was that about." James demanded.

"I got accepted, at another school." Harry said, gazing down at his letter, not sure if he wanted to open it or not.

"You do not need another school." James said gruffly. "You're going to Hogwarts." With that James turned towards the house.

It took a few seconds for Harry to snap out of his daze and realise his dad wouldn't let him attend.

"Dad!" Harry called, running after his father.

James spun around to face him. "Dad please can I at least look at it. I'm not saying I want to go but a sphinx delivered it. I can't just not open it."

James sighed. "I'll admit I'm a bit curious too but what if it is dangerous. You never know."

"Please Dad. You can check it before I open it but I really want to know." Harry pleaded, even though he already knew what the letter held.

"Alright," James sighed. "But I want to be there when you open it."

"For sure!" Harry said eagerly.

"Come on open it!" Matt said racing up behind Harry. "What is it? I want to know!"

James chuckled, "alright Harry give it here so I can check it then you can open it."

"Score!" Matt said, jumping up and doing the whole motion of pulling his arm down.

James just laughed at his antics as he waved his wand over the envelope. "It appears to be safe. I'd know if there was anything harmful about it. Not much else I can do, alright open it Harry."

Harry took the envelope in his hands and pealed off the seal which happened to be a hoof stamp and opened up the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Flaeria. Flaeria is situated in Australia and we specialise in bringing out talents that would be left dormant in other schools. We are aware that you live a fair distance from campus and are unable to currently travel on your own so other methods of transport have been arranged. You are to meet one of your professors in London in the Leaky cauldron where you will be escorted to campus. You are allowed to bring familiars and there are facilities on campus to care for them. All equipment required will be provided by the school. Term begins on August the 4__th_

_We wish you well_

_Headmaster_

_Onaldias Postaf_

"Well," James said. "That was interesting. I've never heard of that school. Flaeria, hmm, I'll think on it. You can chuck that away Harry." James said as he started walking away.

"Dad," Harry said nervously, James turned around.

"Yes?"

"I want to go." Harry said.

"What?" James blinked as if he couldn't believe his ears.

Harry took a deep breath "I want to go."

"Say that one more time I don't think I understood. You want to quit Hogwarts. The best wizarding school in the world and go to some odd ball school over in some foreign country!" James' voiced which had started out calm had escalated to a yell.

"Yes." Harry said.

All the air seemed to go out of James. "But why?" James asked sounding utterly defeated and making Harry feel very guilty.

"It's just, I don't think I really fit in at Hogwarts." Harry said feeling very small under James stare.

"Fit it?!" James asked, sounding both angry and exasperated. "Of course you fit in. You have Neville who is your best friend. You are achieving tops marks in all your classes. How is it that you don't fit in?"

"Dad please, I didn't even know I had magic till I got my letter, no one even thought I was a wizard. I have elemental control that even Professor Dumbledore can't explain. Wand control is hard for me but elemental control is like breathing. They don't teach that at Hogwarts maybe someone in this school can teach me. I want to go, I want to find out."

"Harry," James sighed. "Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world. What makes you think this little odd ball school will be able to teach you anything you cannot learn at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know Dad, but I know I want to try. Something tells me that this is what I have to do. Dad please, I know Hogwarts is your school and I know that's where every Potter has ever gone but please Dad let me go. I want to know." Harry begged.

James looked over at Lilly. "You take care of him." He said and walked away. Harry just hung his head. He'd known this would happen, his parents would never just accept him going anywhere but Hogwarts.

Lilly came forward to stand in front of Harry and looked down at her youngest son.

"Harry why do you want to go to this place. Why does this mean so much to you?"

Harry just looked up at his mother. "Mum I know this is unexpected but for years you accepted that I wasn't going to go to Hogwarts, that I was just a squib. Please let me go, I don't know why this means so much to me. I just know that I have to go to this school. A sphinx delivered the letter, this school isn't like everywhere else!"

Lilly sighed. "I don't know about this, it's just so." Lilly sighed again. "It's your choice Harry, I not going to stop you. I could stop you but I'm not going to. You'll have to work on your father though. You can go but that doesn't mean I'll like it."

Harry lowered his head and nodded. "Yes Mum" he said, sadly.

"I guess you'd better pack, the term starts earlier then Hogwarts, it's only two days before term starts. The letter came a bit late."

Harry nodded and trudged inside, feeling very low.

"Harry." Lilly called and Harry turned around. "Dumbledore will be informed about this."

"Yes mum." Harry said before he turned around and trudged up to his room.

As soon as he closed the door behind him Harry threw himself onto his bed a let out a small yell, not enough that anyone would hear him but enough to let off some steam. Sitting up Harry turned to face his familiar who was sitting on his desk chair.

"Well that could have gone better." Aidan remarked.

"Too right" Harry agreed. "They didn't say no but they might have well have."

"Yes." Aidan said, sounding just as down as Harry. "What are you going to tell Neville?"

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. It's not like I got a choice, I have to go to this school and I have to pretend I don't know why all the while telling my best friend that I'm leaving him. That sucks."

"Yes," Aidan agreed. "I couldn't have put it better."

Harry sighed, better get writing.

_To Neville_

_Hey mate how are you going? I hope you're having a good holiday mine have been good so far but they turned pretty rotten today. I got a letter from this school in Australia. They want me to go. I don't know. I feel like I have to, it's one of those times, when you just have to do something. It feels like that. I just don't know. My parents are really mad at me and I haven't talked to Matt yet. I think he's ignoring me. I don't know but I really need to do this. I'm so sorry Neville, I've just left you but this is something I feel I really have to do. I'll be back over the summer holidays so if you want to hang out we can meet up. Please reply soon._

_Harry_

Harry sighed as he read the letter through, it seemed so pathetic but it would do. Harry walked downstairs, being careful not to let his parents see him, walking into the owlery. As soon as he reached the large stone room Harry whistled and a tawny owl flew down form its perch.

"Can you take this to Neville?" Harry asked, tying the letter onto its leg.

"Oh course." The owl hooted in response, taking off once the letter was secure and flying out of one of the upper windows.

Trudging back up to his room Harry spent the rest of the day packing, making sure he had enough clothes and everything for the whole year. He wasn't sure if students could come home for holidays or even if they had the same holidays.

When he could no longer avoid the fact that he needed food, having missed lunch, Harry trudged down to the dining room.

Lilly and James were sitting at the table, Matt had yet to come down. As Harry sat down James looked at him as if he was a traitor and Harry just looked down at his plate, wishing he could sink into the floor. The two days passed very slowly and to Harry it felt like the 4th would never come. But eventually the morning of the 4th did arrive. Harry stood waiting at the front doors when James wondered down the stairs. In a very unlike James fashion Harry's father was actually awake in the morning and looked ready to go. It seemed he had been dreading this day as much as Harry.

"Dad I'm sorry" Harry said. Speaking some of the first words to James since the letter arrived.

"I know." James said, looking up at Harry. "I know it's just hard to see you turn away from what I always thought you wanted."

"I did Dad. That's all I ever wanted but now this has come up and I just don't know but I feel like I need to go."

"It's ok Harry, I understand, I should have known none of my children would ever be conventional."

Harry snorted.

"So are you ready to go?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Harry said.

"You said goodbye to everyone?

"Yeah"

Aright then," James said. "Lets get going."

The pair caught the night bus down to the leaky cauldron. The shabby building looked more daunting then it ever had before. As Harry opened the door he was met with the familiar darkness and smell of the bar. The bar was relatively empty except for a group milling in the corner. As Harry opened the door some of the group turned towards him. As he stepped into the bar, James behind him, a tall man stepped forward. He was nothing compared to Hagrid but he was no shrimp either. About 4 inches over six feet, the man had very pale skin and looked almost dead.

"You must be Mr Potter?" The man remarked and as he spoke Harry caught a quick glimpse of fangs, it could be very possible the man was dead.

"Yes." Harry said, stepping forward. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." The man said, warmly. "Please come and stand with the others. I am Professor Vitra and these are some of the students."

Most of the group in the corner smiled some nodded, acknowledging Harry's presence before going back to their own conversation.

"Well" Professor Vitra said rubbing his hands together. "That appears to be everything. Unless you wanted to speak to me Mr Potter" he said turning to James.

"Oh no," James said, looking at Harry. "I'm sure Harry will be just fine."

"I'll make sure of it." Professor Vitra replied as James turned to leave. As soon as James had left Professor Vitra turned back to the students.

"Alright guys most of you know the drill by now, Harry you'll pick it up as we go along, out the back now." Professor Vitra ushered all the students towards the back of the bar and the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Harry was standing towards the front of the crowd when they reached the barrier. Professor Vitra was at the back and he called forward one of the students.

"Danny would you open the barrier please?"

"Sure professor." The boy called Danny replied and he tapped the wall with his hand and it opened. As the group walked through the barrier Harry took the time to observe the rest of the group. Like him they were carrying tucks, some with ease, and others struggling like him. Not all the students were human looking. There were a few centaurs, a goblin by the looks of it, some vampires for sure. Their appeared to be some sort of nymph and some creatures Harry had never seen. There was an insect looking creature that walked on six legs and there was a creature that floated a few centimetres off the ground. It appeared to be wearing some kind of travelling cloak. There were two creatures had a leather like appearance and walked on four legs but had wings poking out of each shoulder joint. Overall they looked a very odd bunch walking through Diagon Alley, hauling their trunks.

"You must be Harry." A voice remarked over Harry's shoulder.

Harry jumped almost a foot in the air and whipped around to face the floating creature behind him.

"Yeah I'm Harry." Harry replied, trying to get his breath back after the fright.

The creature laughed. "Sorry for giving you a scare I'm just used to people being able to sense where I am, I don't really watch when I sneak up on someone."

"Oh it's fine." Harry said. "I really should be paying more attention, all this is just so new."

The creature laughed again. "Yes I suppose it would be to you. I doubt you even know what I am." It said.

Harry shook his head sadly. "Sorry" he murmured.

"Don't worry about it." The creature assured him. "My names Arashi, I'm a retisia."

"Cool, you already know who I am and I'm pretty sure you can guess what I am." Arashi laughed.

"You never know with folks around here though. You meet plenty of strange people at Flaeria. Trust me I know. Ever tried to communicate with a ninch?"

"Um…if you'll tell me what a ninch is" Harry said.

Arashi laughed again. "Wow you really don't know much, do you? Well a ninch is a shape shifter and they're pretty tricky, they hate staying in one shape for too long though and they often take on too much and end up taking a form that they can't handle and knocking themselves out. It's very hard though to hold a conversation when they keep changing forms."

Harry laughed nervously. "I can imagine it would be."

"So what's your story?" Arashi asked. "If I'm not mistaken you aren't from around here."

"No, your right" Harry said. "Well as you probably guessed I'm human well at least I'm half human."

At this Arashi raised an eyebrow. "You look pretty human to me, what's the other half?"

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell." Harry said looking to the side.

"Why not?" Arashi asked. "Don't worry I won't judge. Even if your half flobberworm I couldn't care less. You're good company, that's all that matters."

Harry laughed. "Well I'm glad for that. No I'm not actually half flobberworm and I'm not ashamed of my heritage I'm just not sure if I'm allowed to tell. My familiar is sleeping at the moment and generally he knows more about this then I do."

"You have a familiar. Wow that's early. Most people don't get one till much later. Can I see him?"

"Sure" Harry said. "That's if I can wake him up."

Arashi laughed.

"_**Aidan" Harry said.**_

"Yes?" Aidan replied grumpily. "I was sleeping, can't you leave me alone?"

"_**I've met one of the students and they want to meet you. Can you come out?"**_

"_**Fine," Aidan said. "But I'm only coming out to see you don't get yourself into a mess."**_

With a gentle trill Harry felt his tattoo heat up as Aidan emerged. There was a collective gasp from the students and even professor Vitra gave a start when they saw Aidan.

"A shadow phoenix," Arashi said in awe. "When you said you had a familiar I thought you meant something like an owl or a cat, not a phoenix. Those phoenixes are meant to be extinct but I'd heard one had been bonded. I just didn't believe it." Arashi turned his gaze sharply to Harry. "Do you know how lucky you are? I don't know who you are but you must be someone really powerful for a creature as magnificaint as a shadow phoenix to bond with you."

Aidan preened his feathers at this and trilled, looking very happy at the praise before he looked at the retisia.

"Well it was worth coming out. I thank you for your complements."

Arashi looked shocked that Aidan would speak to him and quickly replied. "Oh it was my pleasure. You really are a beautiful creature."

"Thank you," Aidan said. "Please call my Aidan."

"Hey Aidan can I tell him what I am?" Harry asked.

"Oh course." Aidan said. "Harry, you're going to spend your time transforming and using your powers all the time you really can't hide them for very long. Besides, everyone here will understand. They may be a little shocked at first but they'll get over it."

Arashi looked a little offended at Aidan's assumption he would be shocked. "Go on Harry." He said. "Throw me what you've got, I bet I've come across much stranger creatures then you."

Aidan laughed, "stranger you may have but none more powerful."

"Oh really?" Arashi said. "So what are you; sphinx maybe or vampire, no you would have gotten the teeth. Go on tell me I really want to know now."

Harry laughed. "Dragon."

Arashi stopped dead and that's not easy when your floating. Harry turned around to see what was wrong and saw the retisia floating motionless on the spot.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Are you serious, of course you are I'd know if you were lying but I mean I expected something wild but I mean, are you sure?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed. "Pretty sure."

"Wow. Well, wow. I don't know what else to say." Arashi seemed to have trouble putting words together in a sentence.

"I told you you'd be shocked." Aidan said. "But does anyone believe the phoenix nooooooo."

This seemed to break Arashi out of his stupor and he laughed along with Harry and kept walking.

Harry was gazing around at the area; they seemed to be walked down a grubby old alley full of dirt and grime. Harry was pretty sure he knew where they were but he had to ask, just to make sure.

"Hey Arashi." Harry started.

"Yeah."

"We're in Knockturn Alley aren't we?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Arashi replied. "We're almost at the pick up zone actually."

"Pick up zone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you didn't think we were just going to keep walking did you. Nah the headmaster sets up flame portals so we can travel. We're just about there now."

Within the next few minutes the group stopped in-front of a seemingly solid wall.

"Is it like Kings cross?" Harry asked.

"Kings cross?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah you know where you walk through the wall to get to the platform."

"Oh nah, nothing like that." Arashi said. "It's a fire portal, sort of like your floo powder thing. We travel in the fire except there is a direct route so you can't get lost and there's a lot less spinning."

Harry looked relieved. "Well that's good. So you just step in?"

"Yeah pretty much," Arashi confirmed. "The wall is just an illusion, the fire is beyond it."

"Cool" Harry said.

Slowly the group began to dwindle as members of the group stepped through the wall and disappeared beyond. There were only about five people left when it was Harry's go.

"Just step through," Arashi said. "You'll be fine."

Harry hesitated for a second, this was the last chance to turn back, once he stepped through the wall he was in a totally new country and the only person he really knew was Aidan. Taking a deep breath Harry grabbed his truck and heaved it through the wall.

Harry didn't realise when the fire started and the wall stopped, all he knew was there was a giant flash of light and the world went white but only for a second because the next thing he knew he was standing in a large room with the rest of the group who had already gone through the portal.

"Come over here please." A veela was standing against a wall "All new students please come over here."

Harry stepped forward but he appeared to be the only one. Walking over to the veela with Aidan on his shoulder Harry stopped a few feet before the beautiful creature.

"Ah, Harry Potter." The veela's voice was like honey and it seemed to flow straight over Harry's brain cutting off any sort of thought.

"_**SNAP OUT OF IT!" Aidan screamed in his mind. "She's testing you. She's trying to see how strong your powers are, resist with everything you have."**_

Harry shook his head as if coming out of a trace and realised that he was almost standing on a table. Feeling very stupid he quickly stepped down and hunched his shoulders though none of the students laughed, in fact most of them looked like they wanted to jump on the table too and the few that appeared to have kept their wits looked quite impressed.

Turning back to the Veela in front of him Harry was confronted with a very impressed expression.

"You're very strong, Mr Potter." She said. "It has been a long time since anyone has broken out of my trance, you should be proud. We must go and collect the other new students now. Follow me please. Oh but leave your bags here, we will come back for them later."

The veela then addressed the rest of the students. "The rest of you know where you should be. Quick smart, hurry up, I want everyone in the dining hall in one hour." There was a scurry of movement at her words and Harry caught sight of Arashi coming out of the fire as he was lead out of the room.

It appeared that the Flaeria was much larger then Hogwarts. As soon as they left the portal room, Harry found himself in a large hexagonal room with many doors leading off it. The veela who introduced herself as Professor Gitrelle lead him past several doors. It appeared that each one held another group, just like his, that had come from some part of the world. They picked up only a few new students, ten in all, eleven including Harry, then Professor Gitrelle lead the group out of the hexagonal room and down a corridor, up a flight of stairs, down another corridor and then she turned left into yet another corridor. It took I grand total of three minutes to reach their destination.

The group was lead into another large room that looked like there was room to fit two hundred people comfortably. Professor Gitrelle then left them in the care of another teacher. This teacher appeared human enough though she had golden wings folded on her back and her eyes looked very hawk like.

"I am professor Hawtrich," the women introduced herself. "I'll be allocating your timetables according to your abilities. While you are here you will be assigned a mentor. There may be up to 20 students to a mentor. One at a time I'll call you up to test your abilities. I'd like you to say your species and your main abilities. From there I'll see how developed you are and then assign you a mentor. Myra Trinesta."

A young girl stepped forward. She had black hair that fell down her back and she had purple wings closed on her back. Both her feet were bare and clawed.

"Gargolite, professor." The girl said. "I can fly, I have limited control over wind currents and I can bring down ten fully grown men with my voice."

"Through the door" said the professor. Gesturing towards a door that had appeared on her left.

This process repeated itself until only Harry was left.

"Harry Potter" Professor Hawtrich called.

"Human descended from the dragons of old." At this professor Hawtrich looked up, appearing interested for the first time in what the student in front of her was saying.

"Fire elemental."

"Interesting." Professor Hawtrich said. "Well then, through the door."

Walking through the door like he had seen his follow student do, Harry followed the corridor around until he reached a room like the one he had just existed.

"Hello then!" A jolly man called from where he was standing. A man stood in the middle of the room, he had black leathery wings folded behind his back and he had fangs poking out of his mouth.

"Hello" Harry said walking towards the man.

"So you're Harry then," the man said. "Well there has been a lot of talk about you for a first day."

Harry laughed nervously. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

The vampire let out a chuckle. "You know lad, neither am I but enough chit chat it's time to get down to business. I've heard you're a fire elemental. I want to test your control. Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket the vampire held it out to Harry.

"I want you to light it but not let the flame move from the corner."

Harry took the paper with a nod and lit it, keeping the flame in the corner.

"Good," the vampire said. "Now make the flame hotter but keep it in the same spot."

Again Harry did this easily.

"Well then," the vampire said, rubbing his hands together. "We have ourselves here a real natural. Alright time to make it harder, just get rid of that bit of paper."

Harry let the fire spread and the paper was reduced to ash.

"Now I want you to conjure flames in your hands. Yes like that" he said as Harry obeyed. "Now I want you to hop and juggle it."

Harry looked at him but never the less compiled. The first time he jumped though Aidan gave an indignant squawk and flew off his shoulder and Harry lost his concentration. The fire ball he had been holding bounced on the floor a few times before it extinguished.

"Well that was interesting." The vampire remarked as Aidan fluttered back down to rest on Harry's shoulder. Meric will be pleased, yes I think that will work nicely. Meric can be your mentor. If we can make our way down to the dining hall I think it will be about time to start dinner. I'll show you to your room and then I'll take you to the dining hall. It won't do to have you lost on the first day."


	4. Flaeria

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters whose names can be found in the Harry Potter books.

Harry was escorted to his room by the vampire; unlike Hogwarts there weren't any houses where the students shared a dorm. In fact Harry found out he had a room to himself. On the walk down the vampire talked about how the school worked.

"Students all have their own rooms as some of the students have needs that require this." The vampire said as he walked down the flight of stairs in front of Harry. "There are eighteen main wings in the castle and several minor ones. Three major wings are used for dorms, you've had been assigned to the East wing. Altogether there is east wing, west wing and north wing. The wings are then divided up into section. As you already know all the students have a mentor and depending on your mentor you'll be assigned a section in the dorm. You're East wing and section A because Meric is your teacher. Then inside your section of the wing there is another section, this depends on your year level. Since you are only a first year you will be in E."

"Sorry to interrupt." Harry said. "But I don't know much about this place. How many year levels are there?"

His companion laughed. "Not to worry Mr Potter, you'll learn soon enough. There are in fact five year levels. Students graduate at sixteen."

"What happens next?" Harry asked. "Is it like wizarding society where you get a job?"

"Oh no," the vampire laughed. "After graduation most of our students return to their own colonies. As I'm assuming you are unaware I'll tell you a bit more about our students. Our pupils are sent here for an education, just as wizards are educated, but each specious has their own colonies and cities and life styles. Once the students have graduated they return to their own cities and yes they may get jobs there just as wizards do after school but we don't all live as one community. Ah here we are."

The vampire stopped before a wall and spoke calmly to it.

"Forest imp."

The wall faded away to reveal a large room, bustling room with activity. Walking into the room Harry noticed doors lining the walls. Each of the doors had a letter engraved on them. The room looked very much like the Gryffindor common room, couches scattered across around and a fire in one corner, lighting up the room. Creatures of all sorts were moving around the room, most looked fairly human but there were noticeable differences. As Harry and the vampire entered the room several of the creatures looked up from what they were doing. Many looked very shocked and Harry could only look around a bit shyly.

"A shadow phoenix." One creature whispered over the silence. "Shut up Damien." Another voice called and this seemed to prompt the common room back into life, though Harry found many curious glazes were shot his way.

"Hey professor!" One creature called, coming forward to greet the vampire and Harry. Assuming she was a student, Harry took the time to observe the girl who was talking to the vampire. She had wings, as it seemed most of the students did, hers were blue and quite large. Her hair was brown, falling to about her back and her eyes were also brown. She had tanned skin and a pointed nose. From her appearance Harry assumed her to be some kind of nymph.

"You must be new then." She said, turning her attention to Harry. "My name's Fia, I'm a fire nymph."

Harry had been right in assuming she was some sort of nymph.

"My name's Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry" Fia said. "Do you know who your mentor is?"

"Meric?" Harry said questionably.

Fia raised her eyebrows. "Wow. You're in for five hard years. Meric is really tough. I think he's only got two apprentices at the moment, which means he'll have plenty of time for teaching."

"Great." Harry sighed.

Fia laughed. "You'll be great though, any student that Meric turns out becomes very powerful. Who knows, he might even like you.

Harry snorted, "not with my luck."

"Well seeing as you two seem to be getting on so well." The vampire interrupted. "I think I will take my leave. Fia, can you take Mr Potter down to dinner?

"Sure professor." Fia said warmly. As soon as the vampire walked away Harry turned back to Fia.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

Fia laughed. "He always does forget to introduce himself. That's professor Niostra, he's my mentor. For a week I didn't know what to call him until I got up the courage to ask and he just laughed at himself and apologised for not saying earlier. He's one of the best teachers, and the most lenient. It's very hard to get him angry."

Harry smiled. "Well I'm glad I know what to call him now. So if he's your mentor what year are you in."

Fia smiled slyly, "trying to work out my dorm, are we? What could you want that for?"

"No, I didn't mean that." Harry said hurriedly.

Fia just laughed at his blushing face. "I know you didn't, I just couldn't resist. It's not like you could get in or anything, you have to know the password. I'm going into my fourth year."

"Wow," said Harry. "So you've been here a while then?"

"Sure have," Fia said. "Graduate next year. Then I'm going to try and join the healer's court back home. What about you? I know you're first year and all but you must have some idea where you're going."

"I don't know much about this place." Harry said, gazing around the room again. "I don't really know what I want to do yet or even what I can do, but I'd like to go back to Hogwarts in my last year and just finish up there then I don't know. I'd always wanted to become an aura but I don't know if they'll accept me because I went to school here and everything."

"Aura? Why do you want to be controlled by a system that's as bias as the rest of the world?"

"I've got a twin brother." Harry said. "He's at Hogwarts and he's pretty much destined to fight Lord Voldemort and I want to fight too."

At the mention of Lord Voldemort's name Fia face turned ugly and she got a very vicious look in her eyes. "Lord Voldemort. Phft, scum of the earth. He killed an entire colony that used to live near ours, murdered in cold blood. He deserves to rot in hell."

"Yeah," Harry said, his own face turning dark. "He does."

Fia looked very upset for a moment before she seemed to throw it off and brightened. "We can't let that deter us though, if you want to fight him you'd be better to go to one of griffin colonies. They're really angry and it's been heard they're building an army, they'd accept you with open arms."

"I'll think about it." Harry said. "But I've still got a few years left before I have to decide."

Fia smiled, "yeah you've got a while yet. Anyway I'd better show you to your room. We can set passwords on them, so only we can enter. You're in section A, subsection E right?"

"Yeah." Harry confirmed. "Subsection, sounds so important."

Fia just smiled, "yeah, you get used to it though. I'll show you where you are." The brown haired nymph led Harry over to a door on the left with the letter A engraved in the wood. Walking through the door the pair found themselves in a corridor lined with more doors and at the end of the corridor was a bigger door.

"That's Meric's room." Fia said, pointing to the door at the end. "Yours will be along here."

Looking at the doors Harry quickly saw a door with the letter E craved into it. Walking over and entering Harry was met again with another corridor.

"That's yours" Fia said from behind him. Pointing to the door on the right side of the passage way. Walking over Harry went to turn the knob on the door but found it locked.

"You'll have to create a password. You write it on blood on the door. From then you can just say it and the door will let you in. All the teachers can enter at any time though."

"Got it." Harry said.

"I'll just go back to the common room." Fia said. "I'll wait for you there."

Harry watched her walk out of the room before observing the room. There were no other doors. It appeared he was the only new student to be apprenticed to Meric.

"Ow!" Harry said, more in shock then pain as Aidan pecked him hard on the finger, causing it to bleed.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"The nymph said you needed to write your password in blood. Would you get on with it so we can go to dinner." Aidan remarked smartly.

"Jeez," Harry said, "some warning would have been nice."

Aidan snorted as best a phoenix could.

"What should it be?" Harry asked. "I can't really think of anything. Why is it only when I need a password I can't think of anything."

"What about dragons?" Aidan asked.

"No, someone would guess it." Harry said.

"Norbet?" Aidan asked.

Harry snorted. "Please don't remind me, alright, how about sun child? That's what the unicorn called me."

"Sounds good" Aidan said. "I like it."

Carefully Harry wrote the words on the wooden door and he watched in amazement as the moment he lifted his finger he words sunk into the wood.

"Sun child." Harry said and he heard the door click and this time when he reached for the door handle it turned easily.

Walking into his room Harry's first thought was it looked nothing like his room at Hogwarts. The room looked about five metres by three. The walls were stone and a bed sat in the corner of the room. The desk sat near the bed in the corner and there was a set of drawers on the opposite wall to the desk, but the rest of the room was fairly blank. Harry's trunk sat on his bed.

Gazing around his room one more time Harry stepped out and closed the door.

"Unpacking can wait till later." Harry said to Aidan, walking back down the passage he had come form.

Emerging in the common room Harry found it sufficiently emptier then when he had last been in it. Fia was standing by the fire talking to another girl who also appeared to be a nymph. The girl next to her also had brown hair but her eyes were blue while Fia's were brown. The girl's wings were also slightly smaller and purple. When Fia caught sight of Harry she waved him over.

"Hey Harry." Fia said as he approached. The girl standing next to her seemed to have lost the ability of speech and could only stare blankly at Aidan.

"Hey." Harry said.

"This is my best friend Heather." Fia said turning to the girl next to her and elbowing her in the ribs.

"Ow! Oh, sorry." Heather said, sounding slightly guilty for staring. "It's nice to meet you Harry. Sorry about staring it's just really amazing to see a shadow phoenix after they've thought to be long dead."

"Yes." Fia said. "Anyway we'd better hurry, most people have already left and we don't want to walk in late. I was late in my second year and I never want to have that happen again." The two girls broke into a jog, going straight through the illusionary wall.

"Why, what happened?" Harry asked, jogging to catch up with Fia and Heather.

"Professor Hawtrich had a go at me." She said. "I had detention with her for three weeks. That's something I never want to live through again." She pretended to shudder and Harry laughed.

"Sounds like Snape has a female counterpart." He remarked.

"Who?" Heather asked.

"Never mind," Harry said. "He was a teacher at my old school." Even to Harry, calling Hogwarts his old school sounded foreign.

"Well he must be really bad if you think he can compare with Hawtrich. Just wait till you meet her. Now that's one teacher you don't want to cross under any circumstances."

The small group made their way quickly through the corridors. Harry trying to take in every detail so that he wouldn't get lost on his way back but he knew it was inevitable that if he didn't have a guide he would end up hopelessly lost.

The group walked into the dining hall and Harry felt a pang of longing, the hall reminded him strongly of Hogwarts. The hall was filled with tables but not the long tables that stretched the length of the room like Hogwarts. There were about sixty tables scattered all around the room. Each table seated about eight people. Most of them were already filled, but there were a few that were still empty.

Fia and Heather started to make their way over to one of the tables that had three people sitting there already and Harry followed, his gaze flitting around the room. He noticed that a lot of the conversation had stopped and students were staring openly at Aidan, sitting proudly on his shoulder. The black haired boy hurried to sit down next to Fia to escape the stares. Quickly glancing around the room he spotted Arashi seating on the other side of the hall. Gazing around Harry saw, that like Hogwarts, a section of the hall was raised and the teachers were seated there. Their table was much longer then the student's tables as there were almost four times the amount of teachers here then at Hogwarts. Looking at the teachers Harry spotted a few that he knew and some that he'd met but couldn't put a name to.

A centaur was sitting at the head of the table. He looked to be of a middle age, but one could never tell. Very soon all the table began to fill up till no more people were coming through the double doors leading to the hall. Then the centaur stepped forward.

"Good evening students." He said. "As many as you will know I am headmaster Postaf, but for those who do not know me you may call me Professor Postaf. I hope you had a safe and enjoyable holiday and I trust your brains are nice and empty again."

A few of the students laughed.

"But I have kept you waiting long enough. Please dig in." Professor Postaf waved his hands and food began to appear on the tables.

Harry was shocked to find there was a much wider selection then at Hogwarts and there were some things he had never seen before. He soon learned however that some of the food was served for specific species. For example any red liquid was not wine but in fact blood and the food wasn't always dead as some of the students preferred their food living.

Harry looked critically at a piece of meat before him, after having tried the blood and then having his food run off his plate he was hesitant to try anything else. Aidan seemed to have enjoyed some of the insects and was happily eating.

"Don't worry about that one Harry." Heather said, she was sitting opposite Harry. "It really is a piece of meat."

"But from what?" Harry said, carefully using his folk to lift it up.

Heather laughed. "I believe that particular piece of meat is from a cow. Though that one there," she said gesturing to another piece of meat on the table. "I think that one is from an acromantula."

"Urg." Harry said, pulling away quickly. "Please don't tell me where my food is from, I've tried some of that."

Heather laughed, "don't worry you'll get used to it. On my first night here I tried that," she said, gesturing to a goblet filled with murky, bubbling liquid.

"What is that?" Harry asked, leaning closer to the goblet.

"Flobberworm mucus," Heather said, looking slightly sick at the thought.

Harry jerked his head away quickly.

When dinner had finished and everyone was dismissed Harry, Fia and Heather made their way back up to the common room.

"So what do you think of Flaeria so far Harry?" Heather asked.

"It's both different and the same as Hogwarts." Harry said. "I don't think I'll ever be able to find my way around though."

Fia snorted.

"But I think it's a good school. Oh I was wondering. I don't have a timetable. What do I do tomorrow morning?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't worry." Fia said. "They'll drop off your timetable in the morning; just make sure you're out of bed before five. They say Meric wakes all his students up at five and starts them on their morning work out. I guess we can find out if it's true."

"Well this should be interesting," Harry remarked as the group reached the common room. "I'd better unpack, see you later."

"See you," the two girls called.

Once he walked into his room Harry flopped down onto his bed next to his trunk.

"Aidan, what am I meant to do? This place is nice and everything but it's nothing like Hogwarts, everything is so different here. At least at Hogwarts I knew where I stood, here, well everything is different."

"You'll learn Harry." Aidan said, fluttering over to the desk chair. "There's no point worrying over it, I think you'd better unpack and get ready, from the sounds of things. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."

Aidan had been right at his prediction that the next day was going to be very busy. Like every other day of his life Harry woke before dawn and as soon as he got up he noticed his timetable sitting on his desk. Upon examining he was surprised at some of his classes.

Monday: 8:00-9:00 Fire elemental training

9:00-10:00 Fire elemental training

10:00-10:30 Break

10:30-11:30 Magical creatures

11:30-12:30 Spell casting and creation

12:30-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 History

2:30-3:30 Strategy

3:30-4:30 Healing

4:30-6:00 free time

6:00-9:30 dinner

10:00 curfew

Tuesday: 8:00-9:00 Magical creatures

9:00-10:00 Potions

10:00-10:30 Break

10:30-11:30 Herbology

11:30-12:30 Herbology

12:30-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 Runes

2:30-3:30 Fire elemental training

3:30-6:00 free time

6:00-9:30 dinner

10:00 curfew

Wednesday: 8:00-9:00 Transformation

9:00-10:00 Spell casting and creation

10:00-10:30 Break

10:30-11:30 Physical training

11:30-12:30 Physical training

12:30-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 Runes

2:30-3:30 Strategy

3:30-4:30 Healing

4:30-6:00 free time

6:00-9:30 dinner

10:00 curfew

Thursday: 8:00-9:00 Spell casting and creation

9:00-10:00 Spell casting and creation

10:00-10:30 Break

10:30-11:30 Strategy

11:30-12:30 Strategy

12:30-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 Runes

2:30-3:30 Fire elemental training

3:30-6:00 free time

6:00-9:30 dinner

10:00 curfew

Friday: 8:00-9:00 Runes

9:00-10:00 Fire elemental training

10:00-10:30 Break

10:30-11:30 Transformation

11:30-12:30 Transformation

12:30-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 History

2:30-3:30 Potions

3:30-6:00 free time

6:00-9:30 dinner

10:00 curfew

He still had some of the same classes but there were less of them. He only had history twice in the week and he had new subjects like Strategy.

"Good to see you're up." A gruff voice called to Harry from the door.

Turning quickly Harry saw a man standing in his door way. The man had long curved horns poking from his forehead and his hair was short to the point of being bald. The man reached over six foot and had a solid build, muscled from a life of hard work. His brown eyes were narrowed and watching and he looked ready to pounce at any second. Out of his back grew a pair of dark brown wings.

"If I may ask," Harry said cautiously. "Who are you?"

The man laughed, his laugh was harsh and almost cruel sounding. "I am your mentor, Mr Potter, you may address me as Meric, though around others you must call me professor."

Harry nodded.

"What did you say?" Meric asked.

"Nothing professor," Harry said, sounding confused.

"That's what I thought," Meric said. "Do you see the problem? I expect you to answer me when I speak. Do we understand each other?!"

"Yes professor." Harry said sharply.

"Get dressed and meet me in the common room in 2 minutes!" Meric roared.

"Yes professor." Harry said as Meric marched out of the room, shutting the door sharply behind him.

Hurrying to his drawers, Harry produced a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Pulling them on as he stumbled towards the door Harry wrenched it open just as he pulled his T-shirt on and he sprinted down the corridor towards the common room, fearing his mentor's wrath.

Sliding into the common room seconds later, his hair askew per normal, Harry found three other people in the room with him. One of them was his mentor, the second one was a bay centaur, his arms were heavily muscled and his eyes watching. He had medium length blonde hair and greyish blue eyes. The other occupant of the room was a catlike creature that resembled a leopard, a cratach. Its hind legs, body and head were that of a cat's but then its front legs were that of a horse. It also had a long tail that looked to also belong to horse.

"Good to see you can get up on time." Meric remarked, his face still expressionless. Turning towards the illusionary wall without another word, Meric stepped through, followed closely by the centaur and cratach, with Harry bringing up the rear.

The walk to the grounds was brisk and in silence. Neither Meric nor his students made any attempt at conversation; they seemed quite content to walk in silence. Walking into a large hall Harry's steps slowed to give him more time to take in the splendour that was the entrance hall. The roof looked to be at least three stories high, the ceiling glinting white in the distance. Huge black marble pillars stood proud, holding the structure upright. The walls appeared to be made out of white marble and the floor was polished sandstone.

"Amazing isn't it?" A voice said next to Harry, looking over Harry saw the cat like creature walking next to him. "I never get tired of looking at it." He said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, gazing up at the ceiling.

"I'm Tobias by the way, Toby" the cratach said. "Well that's my name here, my real name, not all that many people can pronounce. It's," Tobias let out a series of yelps and whines.

"Nice name, I think I'll just stick to Toby. I'm Harry."

"Cool." Toby said, "Oh we better hurry up, Nath will have my kill if we're late, I don't want to hear another speech."

"Nath?" Harry asked.

"Centaur," Tobias said, indicating Meric's other student and braking into a slow run as the entrance hall door's closed behind them. "He's really serious about training and well, he never gets sick of hearing himself talk."

Harry snorted, speeding up his jog to keep up with Toby's powerful limbs. "I know the feeling."

Flaeria's grounds were very different to Hogwarts. Instead of the hills of lush grass and the wide lake, Flaeria's grounds had wide sweeping plains. It appeared to be built near a mountain range, the huge cliffs reached hundreds of metres in height.

"That's the Great dividing range." Toby said, seeing where Harry's gaze was fixed. "We can go up there in free, as long as you get back on time. There are really beautiful places up there, waterfalls, snow, forests. People think this whole place is a desert, and then they see the mountains."

"We can go up there?" Harry asked, looking in amazement at the peaks.

"Sure," Toby said. "We do some training up there."

"Sorry to interrupt." Harry and Toby both jumped to attention at Meric's voice. "You're running! Ten laps of the grounds. Stop and I'll make it twenty."

Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. While he may have run Potter grounds five times every morning, they were no where near the size of Flaeria.

Toby looked at Harry sympathetically, he and Nath had been born to run, with four legs it came easily to them, Harry however wasn't. The warm-up would be very trying.

"Go on!" Meric roared and the boys started to jog.

Harry was quickly left behind, unable to keep up with Toby, after two laps Harry felt like he was going to collapse. Toby had already over taken him and only looked to be breathing hard. Harry later found out that the path they took around the grounds was two and a half kilometres long and that even Toby found the run hard and he had been doing it for years.

Harry managed to complete four laps at a jog before his pace slowed down to little more then a walk. After seven laps Harry couldn't feel his legs, he just kept putting one foot in front of the other. As Harry passed the starting place going into his ninth lap he saw Nath, bending over, panting hard but trying to maintain dignity and Toby lying on the ground, not bothering. Both had finished.

"Hurry up!" Meric roared. "Tomorrow there's going to be a time limit. For the minutes you go over, that's how extra laps you do!"

Harry felt his entire body shaking when he stumbled back. It looked like the others had long since given up waiting and Harry only just made it over to where he had started before he collapsed.

Something shook him, after what felt like only minutes later to Harry. "Come on Harry, wake up."

"Toby?" Harry moaned, his head feeling like it was weighed down with lead.

"Yes," the voice sounded excited, "you're awake. Come on we need to get to class."

Harry just moaned.

"Up," Toby said and Harry felt himself being pushed to his feet.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, stumbling upright then promptly falling over because of the sudden dizziness moving caused.

"Oh man." Toby groaned, as Harry collapsed back onto the ground.

"I'm right," Harry moaned, standing up slowly this time. When the world had stopped spinning, Harry took the time to look around.

"How long was I out?" He asked, the sun had risen long ago.

"About two hours." Toby informed him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We don't really have time for questions." Toby said, looking anxiously around the grounds. "Class starts in two minutes. We don't have time for breakfast either. We've got to go now."

"What?" Harry said in bewilderment as Toby began to run slowly towards the caste, Harry's own legs felt stiff and unusable.

"We got to go." Toby called, then sighed. He ran back to Harry, grabbed the black haired boy gently with his teeth and threw him onto his back, the cratach began the run up to the castle.

This continued for weeks; Harry got up, got dressed, trained, went to class, ate then collapsed into bed. By the end of the day Harry had slept through most of the classes and gotten in trouble at least twice because he was clumsy, but there was a notable improvement in his performance. He found he could run six laps before he had to walk and even though he still passed out once he finished, it was only for half an hour and Toby no longer needed to drag him to class. He was also finding he could stay awake in classes.

The classes were very different from Hogwarts. For one thing, the students didn't have classes in year groups, but in skill groups. There were three skill levels; beginner, intermediate and advanced. Inside those levels there were ranks from one to eight, eight being the lowest. The levels had been abbreviated down to the first letter of the level and the number of the stage. In most classes Harry was in either B-8 or B-7 but for fire elemental training he had made it to I-8 and for potions and herbology he was in B-4. Out of all of his classes Harry enjoyed spell casting and creation the most, he loved the way he could weave something out of nothing and though he would never admit it, even to himself, he loved that there was something he could do, that Matt couldn't.

"What's the best way to approach a fort, guarded by twelve armed wizards?" Harry asked, sitting in the common room on Tuesday night and doing his strategy homework.

"Air," Fia answered lazily.

"You've said that for every question." Harry remarked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Then it's obviously a good approach." Fia said, like she was talking to a stupid child.

Harry just snorted but copied it down nevertheless.

"But seriously," Fia said. "Best way to approach anything guarded by wizards is in the air. They never look up, you could be sitting in a tree three feet away from you and they wouldn't even know you were there."

"Yeah," Harry said, trying to cool down by pulling his shirt a bit to get it off his skin, the evenings were much more humid then in England.

"What's with all your long sleeved clothes?" Fia asked. "Aren't you dying in that?"

"Yeah," Harry said, fanning himself. "But I've got nothing else."

"Why not?" Heather asked.

"My letter came kind of late and I didn't really know what the weather was like over here. Plus I didn't own any clothes for this kind of weather."

Fia's face broke out in predatory grin and Heather pulled her face into one of horror.

"Now look what you've done." Heather pretended to scold Harry. "She'll make us go shopping now."

Harry laughed, "I'm sure it's not that bad, I didn't even know they had shops around here."

It was Fia's turn to laugh. "They don't. Well at least not around here. If you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a desert."

Harry looked very serious, "yeah I had noticed."

Heather snorted. "We can go into one of the muggle towns. Just ask the dorm master for permission."

"Do we need a form signed or anything?" Harry asked.

"Nah," Fia remarked.

"What about," Harry gestured to their wings.

Heather and Fia laughed, "Concealment charm, it's easy."

"Right," Harry said, grinning despite himself.


	5. Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters whose names can be found in the Harry Potter books.

The shops were relatively quiet for a Tuesday afternoon. A black haired boy stood in Myers, a store he had only recently discovered thanks to the two girls standing with him. One of the girls had long brown hair that flowed smoothly down her back, the kind of hair you see in shampoo commercials. Her eyes were the same rich brown as her hair and mischief was etched on her slim face. Her mouth was set in a predatory smile as she handed outfit after outfit to the boy. The other girl was standing back, her blue eyes rolled up in her head. Her mouth was set in an amused smile as the boy began to sink under the clothes handed to him.

"Think you've got enough clothes there Harry?" Heather asked the black haired boy.

"Oof" was all Harry managed as yet another outfit was thrown on him. "Fia, I don't think they're going to let me in the change rooms with this many clothes. Hell, I don't think I'd fit in the change rooms."

Fia looked serious, "you might be right. I know we can try them on in loads. Here take these three."

"What?" Harry found himself shoved towards the change rooms, clothes piled up in his arms.

"Alright, dump the lot here and just take three in." Fia said.

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "If I try all these on in threes we'll be here forever, can't I just pick a few?"

"Nope." Fia remarked, shoving him towards the change rooms with three shirts in his hand. "Hurry up I want to see what they look like."

Help me, Harry mouthed to Heather. The young nymph just shook her head and laughed, pointing towards the change rooms.

Sighing, the black haired boy marched dramatically into the rooms.

After three hours of shopping Harry found himself with seven shirts, he had insisted he only needed three, five pairs of shorts, a hat Fia had insisted was essential, though Harry was still wondering what was so great about a multicoloured cap with a spinner on top. He'd also bought a sensible hat to wear in the sun. Burdened down with all the shopping, which Harry had known he would end up carrying, the trio sat down, or in Harry's case collapsed, into one of the tables in the food court.

"What is in this thing?" Harry asked, holding up a bag that felt like it weighed a tone.

"Oh just this and that." Fia remarked offhandedly, Heather had gone to get something to eat.

Harry peered into the bag, shocked just how much someone could pack in.

"Back guys," Heather called, carrying a tray laden with food.

The trio continued to talk and eat, occasionally throwing a few fries at one another.

"So you're Meric's new kid." A deep voice remarked from behind the trio.

Flipping around the group saw a young boy standing behind them. He had short spiked blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Hanging out with some wimps aren't we?" The boy said. "Nymphs, they can't do anything."

"What did we do to you Garth?" Fia asked.

"You were born," Garth remarked with a sneer, reminding Harry strongly of Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Fia asked.

"I just wanted to meet the new kid, nothing harmful at all. No need to get aggressive." Garth said smugly.

"You've met me," Harry said calmly, deciding he hated the boy. "Now would you leave?"

"Awww," Garth sighed. "He doesn't like me. What a pity, I was being so nice too. What if I don't want to leave?"

Harry felt the sudden urge to snarl at the boy, but repressed it. "Would you just go away?" He said instead.

"No," Garth said, plopping himself down next to Heather who had gone very quiet during the exchange. "Heather here likes me, don't you Heather."

"Go away Garth." Heather said, her voice sounding a bit nervous.

"Awww, I'm hurt. I just wanted to talk." He said, putting his hand on his heart.

"We asked you to leave." Harry repeated, his temper starting to flare.

Garth's face became predatory as he turned his eyes on Harry. "You want me to stay away. Alright new kid, I challenge you to a fight. You win, I leave you alone. You lose, that's punishment enough, trust me."

"I'll fight you," Harry said, his voice deepening.

"Good," Garth said, getting up and straightening his clothes. "Next Monday, in free period," he said and walked away.

"Harry do you even know what you agreed to?" Fia asked as Garth walked away.

Looking down sheepishly, Harry grinned. "No idea."

Heather sighed. "Basically Garth is a pain and he pretty much made it his mission in life to annoy everyone else."

Fia took over telling the story. "He challenged you to a fight. There's an arena at school, every Monday they have scheduled fights. The teachers came up with it as a way for the students to sort of their differences without killing each other. There are rules and everything. You can't hit an opponent if they surrender or if they lose. Stuff like that, to make it fair."

"And Garth rules the arena." Heather added. "That's the whole reason he came over here, to get you into a fight."

"I figured that much," Harry remarked, his face serious. "What exactly happens in the arena?"

"Well you have a referee but pretty much anything is allowed as long as it doesn't result in death. Then the two opponents face each other and well, fight." Heather said.

"It can't be that bad." Harry remarked.

"Never say that." Fia said quickly. "Along with; I wish something interesting would happen and how funny would it be if we got on the wrong train."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Do I want to hear this story?"

"No," Heather said, shaking her head, a smile on her lips.

"What?!" Fia said indignantly. "It was an easy mistake to make, how was I meant to know it went to Carinda?"

Heather just shook her head in mock disgust.

The next morning Harry dressed quickly and hurried to the common room, skidding into the room he found Nath and Toby already there, Meric hadn't arrived yet. As soon as Toby saw him he bounded over.

"Is it true?" Toby asked.

"Is what?" Harry sounded confused.

"You're fighting Garth in the arena on Monday."

"Oh, right." Harry said. "Yeah it's true."

"Did you know he's a fourth year and a competent fire elemental? Hell, the guy's a ruddy chimaera."

"A chimaera?" Harry asked, sounding awed.

"Yeah, what do you know about them?" Toby asked out of curiosity.

"Just appearance, they have three heads; lion, goat and dragon and they have the body of a goat and tail of a dragon."

"Do you know anything about personality?"

"No," Harry answered.

"They're basically built to fight. Chimaeras are renowned for their quick tempers and Garth's no exception. You'd better watch out for him."

Harry nodded solemnly as Meric walked in.

"Well what are the lot of you doing standing around here?" He barked. "Get a move on!"

Harry felt like his entire body was on fire as he entered the transformation classroom. The teacher, a ninch, was standing at the front of the classroom, waiting for everyone to arrive. When the last few students trickled in the teacher stepped forward. Professor Hiastra had long black hair that fell to her ankles, her eyes were black too, one of the few signs that she was in her natural form. Being a shape shifter it was very hard to tell when she had altered her appearance. Her face was thin and bird like, complimented by a sharp beak. Her fingers and toes were clawed and she had feathery yellow wings.

"We'll be trying something different today." Professor Hiastra squawked. The class, now used to her accent, listened carefully. They had only studied the history so far, people and clans who possessed transformation powers.

"We'll be doing practical work today; we're starting on the first of the many stages of transformation. The first stage of complete transformation is to know your creature. To know how they think, how they feel. To change your body and must know what you wish it to change it to." Saying this professor Hiastra's clawed hand changed into a pincer then moved swiftly into a paw before settling back as a hand.

"Most of you have the ability to take on multiple forms; however some of you have only one form. Today you will decide on one form you will work on, those with only one form will have no trouble with this part of the exercise."

There were a few weak laughs from the class.

"Work is individual, as each of you are working towards different goals. I expect no talk since that is the case. Don't do anything yet." Professor Hiastra said as the class went start working.

"Thank you" She said as the class settled back down. "The easiest parts of your body to change are your hands and feet as there are no vital organs in these areas. I recommend that no student attempts to change their head first as I have seen some of the nastier results of these transformations."

The class seemed to pale slightly, each student imagining the results.

"You may begin."

Harry got up and moved to one side of the room, away from the others. Aidan had taken to riding on his shoulder rather then staying concealed within the tattoo.

"So what exactly am I meant to be doing?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you listen to a word?" Aidan huffed.

"Yeah I get the idea." Harry said indignantly. "I meant how I do it."

"Well you didn't say that." Aidan remarked smugly.

"You're just doing that on purpose now." Harry said, glaring at his familiar.

"You're right I am," Aidan replied, smirking as best a phoenix could. "But you need me so there's nothing you can do about it."

Harry just rolled his eyes at his familiar. "So are you going to tell me?"

"Alright, alright" Aidan said. "Spoil my fun."

Harry just smiled.

Aidan pulled himself up to his full height and Harry recognised the stance as the one his familiar took when he was about to give a particularly long lecture.

"As you know, your magic is descended from the dragons however you are also descended from humans. That means you were born with two natural forms."

"I have another form?" Harry interrupted.

Aidan ruffled his feathers in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing here if you don't have another form?"

"Well I figured it was something like how wizards become animagus."

"Well yes," Aidan said, taking this into account. "Though you will have noticed I said natural forms. A wizard's animagus is not a natural form. It is created by the magic to serve as an expression of the wizard's power, personality, a combination of many things, but I won't explain right now. You however have another natural form, a form that you were born with, not one that you must create."

"Why do I have two natural forms?" Harry asked.

"Well, because you are descended, both from dragons and humans, you have the ability to take on both forms. You were born in human form but your dragon form lies dormant. Since your body has never had the need to use this form it doesn't know how to make the transformation."

"What breed would I be?"

"You're thinking of it too much like an animagus transformation." Aidan informed him. "You're not simply borrowing the form of a creature as an animagus does. You were born as the creature. You are a dragon. Unlike an animagus you won't have signature markings from your human form; I doubt you will even be a known breed. You will simply become what you would have been, if you had been born a dragon."

"Do I have an animagus form?"

"Now that is in interesting question," Aidan remarked. "Since you are technically, at least partially human, you should have an animagus form, though I'm not entirely sure. It's a topic to investigate. For now you should concentrate on finding your other form. The knowledge of the form will be somewhere within your core."

"Alright one more question though," Harry said. "Why have I never known about my dragon form before this?"

"Your other form is kind of like accidental magic for wizards." Aidan started to explain. "When you feel a particularly strong emotion, your body will make the transformation. The knowledge of your form is integrated within your body, as a safe guard of sorts, but since you have had no need for it your form has never been used."

"Okay, one more," Harry said.

"Fine, one more." Aidan conceded.

"You said I would gain some dragon traits. Does that have anything to do with this?"

Aidan nodded in confirmation. "I've said you're half human, well it's a bit more complex then that. Essentially you are more like one quarter human and three quarters dragon. Because you are more dragon than human your dragon form will start to seep into your human form. It happens in puberty because that is when dragons themselves go through changes. Enough questions, you have to start soon. Your professor is getting edgy."

"Right," Harry said, looking up and seeing the bird like women's glare directed at him.

"So what do I have to do, exactly?"

"It's a lot like meditating, the knowledge of your form is somewhere inside your core, the first step is finding it."

"How hard can it be to find a dragon?" Harry remarked, dropping instinctively into a mediative state.

An hour later a bell to signal next lesson rang and Harry drew himself out of his meditate state.

"Looks like it is hard to find a dragon," he remarked to Aidan as he rose, stretching his stiff muscles.

The rest of the week was very normal. Along with classes, homework, training and hanging out with Fia and Heather; Harry spent all the time he had left trying to find his dragon form. He had only made small amounts of progress; he had seen glimpses of eyes and sometimes claws but nothing more. The weekend had ended too quickly for Harry's tastes and at half past three he was facing the prospect of fighting a chimaera, a specious renown for their fighting abilities.

The day past quickly and all too soon Harry was walking back to east wing to drop off his books before the duel. He met Fia and Heather in the common room as he was walking out.

"Hey," Harry said, his voice betraying his nerves.

"Don't get too badly beat up." Fia remarked after Harry's greeting.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Harry remarked sarcastically, though his voice was touched with his amusement.

"No problem at all." Fia said, grinning. "We'd better get going though if you don't want to be late."

"Yeah," Harry said, glancing quickly at his watch and exiting the common room at a run, Fia and Heather ran at first but quickly took to the air, finding it easier to keep up with Harry when they were flying. Harry grinned in pride, despite the upcoming duel. He was defiantly getting faster.

The duelling arena was located on the south side of the grounds. From the outside it looked like very much like a quidditch stadium. The metal stands looked to be at least four stories high. Entering the arena was like stepping into another world. The area in the middle of the stands looked to be the large as a four football fields. Scattered through the area were different terrains all blending into one. There was a lake, mountains, grass plains and a desert. Across the terrains were numerous hiding places. Already in the arena Harry could make out a chimaera. Having never seen Garth without a glamour charm, Harry could only assume this was his opponent.

"Looks like you made it on time." The chimaera, who was now identified as Garth, snarled at Harry.

Harry remained silent, choosing to stretch rather than talk.

Garth just grinned, all three heads looking predatorily towards the black haired boy. "I'm going to enjoy this."

The stands began to fill up. It appeared duels were popular and Harry soon found himself being watched by at least two hundred other students. One of the teachers stepped into the fighting area. The teacher had three legs and a pair of wing. His entire body was covered in fur and his four eyes watched what was going on around him. In one claw he held a whistle and Harry assumed he was the referee.

"The rules are simple." When the creature spoke it had a high pitched voice, not what Harry had expected. "No one is to aim to kill, there is to be no more fighting after the opponent has lost. A loss is declared if a participator can no longer continue to fight or admits defeat. Understood?"

Both boys nodded.

"Alright," raising the whistle to his lips the creature gave it one sharp blast before leaping out of the way as Garth charged across the ground.

Harry barely had time to throw himself out of the way before the chimaera pelted through the space he had just been occupying.

Scrambling to his feet, Harry started running towards the mountain terrain. While the chimaera had a distinct advantage on speed, the mountains would make sure that speed couldn't be used effectively. His senses immediately picked up on the sound of hooves thundering towards him and Harry threw himself to the side again but it seemed Garth had anticipated this and breathed fire at the black haired boy, skidding to a halt a few metres away.

As the fire came at him, Harry threw his hands up and parted the fire, letting it die out as it hit the ground. Scrambling to his feet again the young Potter got only a few steps before he felt Garth closing in on him. As he felt the chimaera almost on top of him the black haired boy put both palms to the ground and fired pure magic out through his hands. The energy pushed the boy up into the air and Garth didn't have time to stop. His sheer body weight made it so he had to keep running for at least four metres, this gave Harry time to land and flee into the protection of the mountains.

Up in the stands one of the teachers sitting next to Meric was commenting on the fight.

"Your boy's got brains." The teacher remarked as Harry fled into the mountains. "Don't see many like that. He didn't try to fight Meric straight on but used the field to his advantage. That's not to say he doesn't have power either, the way he used his magic like that. Shooting raw magic out of his hands to avoid the attack, now that takes power that does, but why am I telling you this. You'd know all about combat."

Meric simply grunted. His eyes fixed on Harry as he darted through the mountain terrain.

"He's good," Meric remarked as the emerald eyed boy scrambled up the side of the mountain, swinging easily between the sparse hand holds. "But I'll make sure he gets better."

Harry's senses were on high alert as he fled into the remote areas of the mountains. Garth wasn't stupid and he would know Harry had the advantage in terrain, however Harry had done research on chimaeras and found they had almost no patience. Garth's temper was likely to get the better of him and he would charge into the mountain range fairly quickly, disadvantaged or not. He needed a plan, and fast. Coming to rest on a small ledge where he had an unobstructed view of his surroundings Harry's brain went into overdrive. A chimaera's greatest weakness was water; as they were a fire elemental and because of their body weight they couldn't swim. His best bet was to somehow lure Garth into the lake. While chimaeras were fiery they weren't stupid, Garth would stay well clear of the lake. Levitation was out of the picture as Garth was simply too heavy and would struggle too much for Harry to lift him into the lake, he wasn't even sure how deep it was. The water could turn out of be only a few feet deep. Tricking Garth into running into the lake was also not an option. Once the chimaera realised that Harry was headed for the lake he would stop chasing him and simply breathe fire. Hearing hoof falls coming closer Harry knew his break was coming to a close. Leaping between the peaks in the direction he knew the lake, Harry was grateful for all the times he had been lost in the forest. His sense of direction had significantly improved for all the hours he had wondered, lost in the trees. Reaching the edge of the mountain range the black haired boy saw the lake was approximately two hundred metres away, across open land. Garth was still in the mountains behind him and hopefully wouldn't emerge soon. If the chimaera emerged too soon Harry would be caught on open land with nothing more then his wits to defend himself. Bunching his muscles in preparation, Harry darted out of the mountains, sprinting full force across the plains.

When the lake was only fifty metres away Harry heard the distinct sound of hooves advancing on him. Not looking back to check if he was right the black haired boy felt his chest tighten. His whole plan rested on the fact that the lake was more then a few feet deep. Hearing the hooves advancing and with only twenty metres left, Harry shot two fire balls behind him, not looking around to check the results. With only six metres to go Harry bunched his muscles, preparing to make a dive for the water. If it was shallow then Garth would trample him. He heard the chimaera's footfalls hesitate for a second and in that second Harry knew the water was deep. Preparing to dive, Harry never got the chance, as he felt his back explode in pain. The black haired boy was flung around like a dog toy. His body clamped firmly in the jaws of the lion head of the chimaera. Feeling the pain start to overwhelm him, Harry flung fire into the lions face. The only problem with fighting a creature with multiple heads was that when one failed the other took over, and the dragon head was quick to clamp down on him and its scales protected it from the fire Harry flung at it. Barely conscious, the youngest Potter shot a jet of cold water at the chimaera, a spell he had practised many times to get his twin out of bed.

Garth let go instantly, mostly due to shock, because a chimaera naturally fears water. Harry was dropped bodily onto the ground and only the force of the throw allowed him to get into the water. The instant he entered the water Harry felt his breathe leave him, the lake was indeed deep; he couldn't see the bottom. Sheer will was the only thing that allowed Harry to roll himself onto his back and float to the surface. Breaking the surface the black haired boy took mouthfuls of air, the water turning rapidly red around him. Hoping that his healing abilities would be able to stop the bleeding before he hit unconsciousness, Harry managed to flip onto his back, floating in the water without using any effort. The world was rapidly going black around him and sleep began to sound very inviting but a small voice in his head kept him from letting unconsciousness take him. We haven't won yet, it whispered to him. Harry's mind was losing thoughts as rapidly as his body was losing blood but one thought seemed to stick in his brain. There must be other creatures in this lake. "Help me," Harry whispered before the blood loss finally took its told and he was claimed by unconsciousness.

Harry clamped his eyes shut as light that had assaulted him.

"Harry!"

Braving the light, Harry open his eyes halfway. He appeared to be in a hospital wing. Fia, Heather and Toby were all sitting beside his bed; Aidan was perched on Fia's shoulder.

"You're awake!" Fia said happily, her smile lighting up her features.

"About time," Heather remarked, though she too had a smile on her face.

Toby didn't seem interested in the fact that Harry was awake; his mind was fixed firmly on the fight.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He yelled.

Both girls looked around fearfully at his outburst and hushed him hurriedly. "Do you want her over here?" Heather hissed in a whisper. "Keep quiet."

"Want who," Harry asked in a whisper.

"The nurse of the ward," Fia whispered back. "She's well, yeah." She didn't seem to be able to find the words to describe the nurse they so obviously feared. "You'll find out." She decided on.

"Never mind that," Toby's voice had returned to normal volume. "What did you do before you fainted?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, sounding confused.

"You don't know?" Toby said, his voice graining volume in his excitement but decreasing when Fia shot him a glare. "As soon as you passed out the whole lake started bubbling. Garth was getting really edgy, backing away from the lake and all and then these water goblins started popping up, hundred of them, then came the weirdest thing. Cause water goblins stick to themselves but they all started chattering and they looked at you, looked at Garth and then they all flooded out of the lake and charged towards Garth. He looked like he was going to wet himself. He started running but they trapped him really quickly and they were all manipulating the water and chattering about being called and then Garth looks like he's going to pass out in terror because the goblins built this bubble of water around him and were thickening it and he was running out of air and when he tried to run out of it the water just moved with him. The entire staff went going into action, I've never seen Meric fight but he did then. He took out the water goblins left, right and centre. They were no match for him, it was incredible. We're lucky there weren't any other creatures in the lake, otherwise I think they would have attacked too. One of the teachers fished you out of the lake and started running up here with you. You were bleeding like there was no tomorrow."

"Haha," Harry remarked sarcastically. "Bleeding like there's no tomorrow. You're so funny."

"Aren't I?" Toby remarked, sounding proud at his attempt at humour. "So what exactly did you do?"

"Nothing," Harry remarked, feeling a bit stupid. "I just asked for help."

Toby's eyes got so big Harry thought they might be in danger of falling out. "You asked for help." He repeated. "That's it?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, shifting uncomfortable, already his wounds were healing over, though he wondered how long he'd been out. He voiced his question, steering the conversation away from the fight.

"Half an hour," it was Heather who answered. "Which is pretty amazing for someone who lost as much blood as you and with being human, I thought you would have been out for at least two days."

Harry grinned. "Blame Aidan," he remarked. "He's the reason my healing abilities are so fast." Aidan simply trilled, his song soothing the group.

"So Garth won then?" Harry asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah," Fia sighed. "Though I reckon you should have, seeing as Garth couldn't fight the water goblins."

It was at that moment that the nurse came around to Harry's bed.

"You're awake!" She yelped.

"Um," Harry murmured.

"Get out!" The nurse screeched to Fia, Heather and Toby. The three practically flew to the door. Toby's tail barely made it around the door before the nurse slammed it shut.

Aidan sat perched on Harry shoulder as he sat up.

"The phoenix can't stay." The nurse said sharply.

Aidan made an indignant sound in reply to this. "The phoenix has a name."

The nurse jumped back in shock.

"I'd thank you for your services but we won't need them." Aidan said snippily, clearly offended. "Harry is fully healed."

"I'll be the judge of that, he's not leaving until I've seen him."

A fire seemed to come into Aidan's eyes and Harry quickly got up as his familiar took to the air, his wings creating a wind in the hospital.

"You will not question me." Aidan hissed his voice low and commanding. Harry had never seen his usually calm familiar become so enraged.

The nurse seemed quite fearful of the angry bird and backed away a few paces. "Go then," She snapped. "But don't expect to get back in here."

Harry just smiled; glad no one had changed him into a hospital gown so he could walk straight out. Holding out his arm Aidan landed softly, though his eyes bored into the nurse as Harry exited the hospital.


	6. Home for Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters whose names can be found in the Harry Potter books.

Harry closed the lock on his trunk, looking around his room one more time before heaving his trunk off his bed, surprised at how little it weighed. He had decided to leave most of his clothes at school because it was too cold back in England to wear them and it would only make his trunk heavy. It was surprising how quickly he had adjusted to his new school, the year was only halfway through but it felt like no time had passed at all. It was the Summer holidays in Australia but over in England it was the Winter holidays and his parents had written, asking him to come home for Christmas. That was why he had packed his bags and was headed to one of the transportation portals.

Picking his trunk up, the black haired boy looked at Aidan, who fluttered to his shoulder.

"Time to go." Aidan remarked, pruning his feathers. "I'll take tattoo form once we reach the portal.

Harry nodded his acceptance and heaved his trunk out the door and down into the common room.

"Harry!" Heather and Fia called to him as soon as he entered the spacious common room.

Grinning, Harry turned to his two friends as they hurried over.

"You'd better write." Fia said, embracing him as he lowered his trunk so he could hug her back.

"Jeez," Harry said as Heather embraced him as well. "You'd think I was leaving for years. I'm coming back in one month."

Fia grinned cheekily. "We couldn't pass up an opportunity to hug our favourite boy."

Used to her teasing, Harry just gave her a gentle shove. "I've got to get going." He said, looking at his watch.

"We'll walk ya down." Heather said, flapping her wings so she was airborne, Fia grinned.

"We'll do it for you Harry, go out of our way, just for you." Harry gave her another playful shove and Fia laughed, using the slight momentum to lift herself into the air.

"It's so unfair," Harry huffed playfully; as the three walked down to the portals. "You guys can both fly."

Heather laughed, "Comes with being a nymph, the whole wings idea."

Harry snorted.

The group entered the transport room. About twenty students were already there, all in various states of organisation. Fires roared around the room, the portals. The two nymphs landed as a teacher beckoned Harry over to him.

"Name and location?"

"Harry Potter, Diagon alley."

"Portal twelve," the teacher responded, already beckoning another student over.

Harry stepped out of the way, dragging his trunk over to the fireplace with the number twelve, written in large print above it.

"See you in a month." Harry said, turning back the Fia and Heather.

"See ya." Heather called as Harry stepped forward into the fire.

* * *

James Potter was standing in the leaky cauldron, waiting for his youngest son. Harry had promised to come home for the holidays but he hadn't seen any sign of him yet. Just when he was about to order a drink a boy stepped into the pub. In one hand he held a trunk, with apparent ease. He was a good five foot seven, with unruly jet black hair. His skin was tanned from long periods of time in the sun. James felt he knew the boy, but couldn't put a name to the face, until their eyes met. Emerald green eyes met hazel brown ones.

James almost fell off his seat as he looked into the eyes of his youngest son; it appeared Australia had been good to him as he had surpassed James' own height in a few scant months.

"Dad!" Harry called, his eyes lighting up as he saw his father do a double take at his appearance.

"Harry?" James asked, his tone sounding amazed.

"Hey Dad," Harry said again, moving across the room in five large strides and standing tall in front of his father.

"My Gosh!" James cried out, jumping up from the stool he had been occupying and bringing his son into his embrace. "What did they do to you, growth potions?"

Harry laughed, "I guess I finally came into my own," he said.

"I've heard of coming into your own," James replied, releasing him and looking his son up and down. "But this is just ridiculous. You must have gained two inches at least."

Harry grinned down at his Dad. Now that was strange, grinned down, he thought. He had always looked up at his Dad, even though he was a small man. Though now he found himself having to look down, just the slightest, to meet his father's eyes.

"Well what are we standing here for?" James said, grabbing Harry's trunk and finding it to be just slightly heavier than he thought it would be. "Let's get home. You're Mum is eager to see you and Matt wants to tell you what's been happening at Hogwarts."

"How are we getting home?" Harry asked, keeping stride easily with his father as he walked towards the fireplace.

"Floo" James replied, pulling a bag out of his pocket and offering it to Harry.

Taking a pinch Harry picked up his trunk that James had put down and stepped forward into the fire. Saying "Potter manor" as he went.

* * *

Harry emerged in the sitting room to be greeted enthusiastically by his mother and brother.

"Harry!" Lilly cried as she embraced her younger son, surprised to find he had grown quite a bit.

"Man Harry," Matt whined from behind Lilly. "What did they give you? You've gained like two inches."

Harry laughed as his mum let him go and stepped over to clap his brother's hand, glad to find he was now taller then his twin. "I'm bigger than you now." He teased.

"Hey!" Matt cried indignantly, throwing a fire ball at Harry's head.

Without even thinking Harry caught it like it was normal to have fire chucked at his head. Then he seemed to realise what had happened.

"YOU CONGURED FIRE!" He shouted, clapping his twin on the back, while Matt's grin threatened to break his face.

"I've been waiting to do that for ages." Matt grinned.

"When did you get it?" Harry asked, extinguishing the fire ball in his hand.

"October," Matt replied. "I tried to owl you but Merlin couldn't find you. He kept coming back."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I assumed that would be the case. So what's been happening here?"

Matt's face turned grim. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened."

As Matt said this James stepped through the fire place; his own face turning grim. "We'd better sit down to talk about this," he said. "There is a lot you've missed."

Harry looked around at his family and nodded, taking a seat in one of the armchairs as Matt, James and Lilly sat also.

"It started about a month ago." Matt began. "Someone wrote on the wall, in blood. The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware. Then people started getting petrified."

"The chamber of secrets," Harry interrupted, "I've heard of that."  


"You have?" Matt's voice escalated in pitch. "What do you know? Hermione couldn't find anything; all the copies of Hogwarts a History were taken out. What do you know?"

Harry snorted at Matt's rushed sentences. "You've asked me what I know twice."

Matt glared at his twin but Harry's only acknowledgement of the gesture was another snort of amusement.

"I don't know much but I know the legend. The chamber was created by Salazar Slytherin just before he left the school. Its purpose was to rid the school of all muggle borns but only Slytherin's heir could open the chamber and unleash the beast within."

"IT'S MALFOY!" Matt shouted, sprining to his feet as he began to pace the room.

"It's possible." Harry remarked while Matt raved about all the suspicious things Malfoy had said. "Malfoy always claims he's very pure of blood, he could be descended of Slytherin but with all the things you're saying I really doubt it's him."

This stopped Matt short. "What do you mean?"

"If Malfoy was behind this, don't you think he'd want to keep it a secret? He wouldn't want the whole school to suspect him."

"But it's Malfoy!" Matt protested. "He's a slimy Slytherin. Who else could it be?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"There has to be a way we can find out." Matt said, turning to pace the room. "I just know it's him."

"What are those thugs he hangs around with?" James asked.

Matt looked up from his pacing. "Crabbe and Goyle" he replied.

James got a mischievous look in his eyes, the same glazed look his eyes took when he had a particularly good idea for a prank. "Do you think he would tell them anything?" He asked.

"I guess," Matt said, shrugging his shoulders, not knowing where this was going.

"Why don't you use the polyjuice potion?" James said.

At this statement Harry's eyes widened in realisation while Matt's face was scrunched in confusion.

"Polywhat?" Matt asked.

"Polyjuice," Harry replied, almost on automatic as his mind figured out what James had planned. "A potion used to change your appearance to that of another person, using the essence of the other person."

"You sound like Hermione." Matt said, raising his eyebrows. "Though," he remarked, his face changing to the same mischievous expression James wore. "It's a very good idea. I'm going to write to Ron and Hermione. See you later." He called already hurrying out of the room.

"It's good to have you home again honey." Lily said, embracing her youngest son again.

"It's good to be home Mum." Harry replied, embracing her back.

"So what's this new school like?" James asked, now curious as to how Harry liked his new school. "Does it compare to Hogwarts."

"It's brilliant!" Harry said, his face lighting up. "The place is huge, bigger than Hogwarts and it's near this mountain range, I haven't been up there yet but students can go up there in free time."

"How are classes?" Lily asked, becoming interested in the conversation.

"It's nothing like Hogwarts." Harry remarked. "All the classes you take are based on your abilities. I have some classes that are the same as Hogwarts like; magical creatures, history, potions, herbology and runes. Then I have other classes like healing, strategy, transformation, spell casting and creation and fire elemental."

"Fire elemental?" James asked. "You mean they have a class for just fire elementals?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "It's really interesting."

"Harry!" Matt appeared in the doorway, saving Harry from answering anymore of his parents questions. "Where are the potions books?"

Harry laughed at his brother's face, before he picked up his trunk. "Just let me put this away and I'll meet you in the library."

* * *

The first week of holidays past fairly quietly in the Potter household; at least it was quiet for a family that was used to watching amazing things happen on a daily bases. Though, for the youngest Potter, the next two weeks of holidays were going to be very interesting.

"Aidan!" Harry cried as soon as he made it back to his room from the bathroom.

"Hm," the phoenix remarked as he looked up at his bonded from the desk chair he was perched on. "Oh, you finally changed" he remarked as soon as he caught sight of Harry.

Out of the black haired boy's back grew two long wings. Stretched out they reached 3 feet in length and the underside of the wings changed to inmate the background behind him. The upper side of the wings had scales that looked like living fires; they glittered golds, reds and oranges. On his head, poking through the black mop of hair, sat two medium length horns. The horns were a metallic blue colour and curved slightly towards the tip. They looked to be about ninety centimetres in length. His eyes were still the same astonishing green they had always been but now they were accompanied by slit pupils, much like a cats. Harry then opened his mouth to reveal two short fangs.

"Yes I changed," Harry said, flexing his wings experimentally. "I didn't know it was going to happen over night though. Normal people do not go to bed one night and wake up with wings, horns and fangs the next morning."

"You're not normal." Aidan remarked in a smug tone. Flying over to perch on Harry's shoulder, "I'd say you've added another inch as well." He remarked.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his familiar. Then looking at his wings he gave them another experimental flap, pleased to find they created a powerful gust of wind in the room, through less pleased with the fact that he would now have to clean up the mess of papers which had once resided on his desk.

"It'd be easier to use them if you weren't surrounded by walls and a roof," Aidan remarked, smirking as only a bird can.

"Shut up," Harry said, glancing at the clock on his wall. "Three hours before anyone even looks like getting up," he murmured to himself as he darted from his room, in the direction of the grounds.

* * *

A green eyed boy groaned from his position on the ground.

"You have to develop your wing muscles," Aidan remarked to his bonded, currently lying on the ground.

"Easy for you to say," Harry muttered, getting to his feet and stretching his wings.

Aidan had been trying to teach Harry to fly for a week now and only small amounts of progress had been made. It had even been suggested that Harry take the birds approach and just jump off the roof and hope he got it before he hit the ground. The youngest Potter boy hadn't been too thrilled with the idea.

"We've been at it for at least four hours now," Aidan said, looking at the newly risen sun. "You're parents will be getting up soon."

"One more try," Harry insisted, flapping his wings and kicking up a dust cloud "just once more."

"Fine" Aidan conceded.

Harry flapped his wings hard, pushing the air down and allowing his wings to lift him slightly off the ground. Pounding his wings, hard, to keep himself hovering inches off the ground the young boy gave a powerful thrust and shot into the air, the wind whipping his hair back.  


"Level your wings," Aidan commanded as Harry dipped.

The boy quickly stretched his wings out, catching an up-draft and gaining altitude. Beating his wings at a slower pace Harry allowed himself to bask in the morning sun. He could feel his wing muscles aching under the strain of keeping himself in the air but he didn't want to give up yet. He'd gotten to this point about twenty times before, hovering in the air but quickly feeling his wings giving out, without the strength in his wing muscles he simply couldn't keep it up. Finally reaching his limit Harry closed his wings around his body, turning his eyes for the ground. Like a rock he fell, spiralling quickly down to the ground. Three metres before he hit he opened his wings out and pulled himself up right, landing in a crouch, his wings folded.

"If nothing else," Aidan said from his position in the air, "you can land."

"Thanks, I think." The black haired boy muttered turning to his wings and placing an illusion charm over them, the same treatment was applied to his horns and fangs.

"Looks like I'm ready for breakfast," Harry remarked as Aidan swooped down to perch on his shoulder. "I have the strangest method of getting ready; most people just tumble out of bed."

Aidan squawked to show his amusement before once again resuming his tattoo form. And Harry marched towards the manor for breakfast.

* * *

Harry watched in amusement as his twin stuffed half a boiled egg in his mouth.

"_**Wonder if he can fit any more in there?" Aidan remarked.  
**_

The egg was soon followed by a piece of toast and a rash of bacon.

"_**Guess so."  
**_

"Matt, really" Lilly admonish. "Did I not teach you table manners?"

"Sorry Mum." Matt said after swallowing, then picking up a piece of bacon with his fingers.

"Knife and fork," Lilly reprimanded. "I bet you didn't even wash your hands." Her lecture however was cut off by the entrance of an owl.

The nocturnal bird swooped down on the breakfast dishes and clattered to a halt in front of the youngest Potter, offering its post to him.

As soon as Harry relieved the owl of its burden it flew off, hooting merrily.

"Who's it from?" Matt asked, his mouth full, resulting in Lily taking up her lecture again.  


Harry looked thoughtfully down at the envelope; his name was printed on the front in blue ink. Flipping it over and breaking the seal Harry pulled the letter out, written in the same blue ink.

_Hey Harry,  
_

Recognizing the writing Harry's gaze flicked down to the signature at the bottom.

_Neville  
_

Flipping his eyes back to the top he began to read.

_I've missed you, there's no one here to help me with spells and homework and there's no one in Gryffindor I want to hang around with. Mostly I hang out with this group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. There are five of us altogether. Though that's enough complaining, how's your new school? Oh I almost forgot to tell you, but I'm guessing Matt's already told you, though I'll tell you anyway. The chamber of secrets has been opened. Doesn't that sound foreboding? Two people have been attacked, four if you count Mrs Norris and Nearly-headless Nick. People are getting really scared. Finding out stuff is more your area of expertise then mine, what do you know about the chamber of secrets. Maybe we could meet up, I'm home for the holidays and Gran says I can invite you over sometime this week. Write back if you can come and what day would be good.  
_

Harry had to consciously force his mouth shut, he had thought Neville would at least resent him slightly but it seemed he had underestimated the forgiving nature of his friend.

"I'm finished," the green eyed boy said as he scrambled out of his chair and raced up the stairs towards his room, eager to reply to the letter.

* * *

Harry paced the living room in Potter manor as eleven 'o'clock drew nearer; his glance occasionally flicking the lit fire place. Any minute now Neville would step through the flames, as if on cue the flames turned green and Harry spun to face the fire-place as a young boy stepped through. His chestnut hair was slightly shaggy and his head was bowed to avoid hitting it on the mantel. Neville looked not have grown much since the last time they had seen each other and when he raised his head and their eyes met Harry saw the familiar joy and acceptance that constantly graced his friends eyes.

"Harry!"

"Neville!"

A smile lit up both boys faces as they clapped each other on the back.

"Wow," Neville said, looking hard at Harry. "You've grown a bit."

Harry laughed, "I missed you." He said honestly.  


"Me too," Neville agreed. "But this had better not turn into a sob session. I want to know you've been doing."

Harry snorted. "Well my new school's great."

"Better than Hogwarts?" Neville asked teasingly but also with a touch of seriousness to his question.

"Honestly," Harry said. "I probably fit in better at Flaeria, my school" he added at Neville's confused look.

"I sort of hoped you wouldn't like it," Neville admitted, "but really, I guess I knew you didn't really fit in at Hogwarts. I don't know why, but you were always sort of different. My Gran laughed when I told her and said I might have gotten some seer blood from my too many greats aunt."

"_**Now that's interesting," **_Aidan remarked, Harry simply murmured his agreement.

"So what classes have you got?" Neville asked, breaking the seriousness of the mood. "I mean you must have learned something cool."

Harry's face broke into a wide smile. "I have the best classes, better than Hogwarts. I have a class totally devoted to fire elemental abilities."

"But you're not a fire elemental, are you?" Neville asked, having never been informed of Harry's abilities.

The black haired boy looked confused for a second before coming to realisation. "No one told you?"

"Nope," Neville said. "But come on lets see something cool. Throw fire or something from your hands."

"I'll do better than that," the youngest Potter said, allowing twin bursts of fire to ignite in his hands.

* * *

The day had passed quickly for both the boys, Harry was acutely aware that this would be the last time he saw his friend until summer holidays. The two friends stood in front of the fireplace as Neville was going to floo home.

"I'll see you again in six months." Harry promised.

"You better," Neville said, "or I'll hunt you down."

Harry laughed as his friend stepped into the fire, a promise passed silently between them; they would always be friends.

* * *

The night before Harry returned to Flaeria was a joyful occasion. The house elves had gone all out in preparing dinner, so much so that another table had to be conjured to hold it all. Both Remus and Sirius had come over and the atmosphere was that of enjoyment.

"Pass the potatoes please Matt." Remus requested, sitting three seats down from the eldest twin.

"Sure," Matt said, passing the requested dish.

"I can't believe you're not at Hogwarts anymore!" Sirius exclaimed for, at least, the tenth time that evening.

Harry just laughed nervously.

"I'm sure the school is just as good as Hogwarts." Remus stepped into the argument, backing his godson up.

"Nowhere is as good as Hogwarts!" Sirius' argued his mouth full of carrots. "And I can prove it!"

"How do you propose to do that?" Lily asked. "And swallow before you answer."

"Yes mother," Sirius said, though he did swallow, promoted by Lily's glare. "I propose, look big word."

James smacked his head in exasperation.

"As I was saying," Sirius cleared his throat. "I propose a duel, Harry versus Matt. If Harry's school is better then Hogwarts then he'll win if not, well, even I could figure that part out."

"That's a great idea!" James heartily agreed.

"Fine" Remus said resignedly.

"To the duelling area place!" Sirius yelled in excitement, grabbing a chicken leg and charging out of the room.

"Why are friends with him?" James asked.

"Don't know." Remus replied in amusement as the group followed Sirius out of the room.

"_**Do you think I should use my fire?" **_Harry asked his familiar as James and Sirius elevated a platform in the middle of the room.

"_**Well they know about that so I don't see why not, though I doubt that's what you really wanted to ask me."  
**_

"_**You know me too well," **_Harry joked in a huff.

"_**It's in the job description, living in your head and all. Now would you ask me your real question or do I have to do all the work and ask your questions as well as answer them."  
**_

"_**Well that would be helpful." **_Harry joked.

"_**Shut up," **_was Aidan's brilliant retort.

"_**Should I use my full power?"  
**_

"_**That's your decision; do you want to explain it?"  
**_

"_**Not at the moment," **_Harry said.

"_**Wow look at that," **_Aidan said, _**"you asked your own questioned then answered it too. I am making progress."  
**_

"Is everyone ready to begin?" James yelled.

Harry looked over and met his twin's eyes; Matt's look betrayed his confidence. Harry smiled despite himself as the two climbed up onto the platform.

"Bow!" Sirius yelled.

Both boys dripped their heads then adopted a fighting stance.

"Ready! Duel!"

Matt sprung into action immediately, a body binding curse on his lips. Harry barely moved to dodge.

"I guess those killer runs are finally paying off." He muttered under his breath as Matt threw yet another curse his way.

Matt then shot off two bursts of fire, yet it seemed he'd forgotten that Harry was also a fire elemental.

Catching the flames as if it were a ball Harry added his own power to the orb, turning the orange flames blue.

Matt began to again throw curses; his spells becoming more advanced with every curse.

Harry felt a rush of pride as he dodged all the curses, the flame ball still held in his hands, waiting for an opportunity to throw it.

As the older twin threw a particularly difficult curse, hoping to catch the younger boy off guard, Harry's ideal opportunity came. Matt had sacrificed speed in exchange for power and the latest curse had drained him considerably.

With unnatural grace Harry darted past the barrage of lighter hexes, closing distance between the two in seconds. With a well aimed throw the fire ball collided with Matt's wand hand, causing him to drop his wand in shock.  


The younger twin was now on the offensive and his punches came hard and fast. Without warning Matt found himself being pushed towards the end of the platform, unable to distance himself from his twin and barely able to block the quick attacks coming his way.

On the side lines the adults stood in shock. The last time the twins had fought they had been almost evenly matched; Harry's athletic ability making up for his lack of magic ability but now Harry held a distinct advantage. He was much faster than Matt and as the adults noted as Matt fell off the platform, Harry had not once used his wand.

"You right?" Harry asked his twin, jumping off the platform and holding his hand out.

Matt looked like his was about to protest for a minute before grudgingly taking the offered hand and allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Yeah, fine" Matt's voice sounded slightly strained, like he was barely keeping his temper and Harry felt his heart sink slightly.

" 'kay then" Harry replied, "I'm gonna go outside," turning to leave.

"Harry," Lilly stopped his retreat and he turned around to face his mother. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked this while scanning Matt over for injuries, reassuring herself he was fine.

"School," Harry replied, his tone slightly darker than it had been at the table, though it was barely noticeable. "I'm gonna go outside for a while."

The Potter household was silent as the younger member walked briskly from the room. Remus went to walk after him but James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," James' word stilled his friend.

"Why?" Remus asked, turning sharply.

James turned to shoot a reproachful look at his older son who had the manners to look slightly ashamed. "That's just his way of saying he doesn't want to fight. He'll come back in when he feels everything has calmed down. Matt," James looked at his son. "We need to talk."

Father and son left the room, the atmosphere thicker than tar.

Harry wondered aimlessly through the forest, glamour removed, his dragon features visible for all to see. The black haired boy snarled in annoyance, he'd found this was generally the easiest way to express his feelings.

* * *

"You're not even angry are you?" Aidan remarked from a tree near by.

Harry's emerald eyes looked up at his familiar. "No," he said, flopping down beside a tree. "More disappointed, I mean here I am, for years no one thought I even have any magic and Matt was better at everything, and then bang! I'm beat him once and Matt gets all. I'm fine." He tried to imitate his twin's voice on the last two words.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Aidan assured the black haired boy. "It might take time though for him to accept the fact that you're not the weakest link."

Harry smiled weakly, pushing himself up and spreading his wings.

"What's the bet I can get to the top of manor," he jokingly asked Aidan.

The phoenix snorted in reply, "highly unlikely."

Harry grinned.


	7. New faces, new names

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters whose names can be found in the Harry Potter books.

A black haired figure strode through halls of Flaeria. Like many creatures who attended the school his form looked partly human. The key differences however were the golden wings protruding from his shoulders and the set of metallic blue horns poking through his messy jet black hair. His emerald eyes stared straight down the hallways and he walked with a purpose. Occasionally a passing student would whisper to another that they'd never seen the boy before but generally his passing went unnoticed.

Harry climbed the stairs, heading towards East wing.

"All things grow." Harry said to the wall before the common room and it melted at his command revealing the dorms beyond.

Harry smiled as he stepped forward, trunk in one hand. Some people looked up to see who had entered and then turned their attention back to what they were doing. Glancing around the youngest Potter spotted two girls sitting in the corner. They both had long brown hair and their backs were adorned with wings.

"Fia! Heather!" Harry called. The girls heads shot up and their mouths dropped open.

"Harry?" Fia asked, getting to her feet, Heather at her side.

The younger Potter grinned, "that's me."

Fia screamed and jumped at him, while Heather followed more sedately.

"You have WINGS!" Fia yelled, looking her friend up and down while Harry grinned.

"No kidding," he replied and Fia glared and smacked him over the head.

"Nice horns" Heather remarked, also looking him up and down.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, revealing his fangs.

"OH MY GOSH!" Fia yelled "YOU'VE GOT FANGS!"

Harry blushed while Heather rolled her eyes.

"She's a got thing about fangs." Heather informed Harry. "She reckons they're cute."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Fia as she glared at Heather. "They ARE cute." Fia said fiercely.

"Whatever you think," Heather said dismissingly.

"What about acromantula?" Harry asked, referring to the giant spider creature.

"They're, sorta cute" Fia paused as she said each word.

"Yeah, if you like legs" Heather added and Fia growled and pounced onto her friend.

"Well as fun as I'm sure it would be to watch you two fight it out I'm gonna put my stuff away." Harry said to the pile of legs and arms on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah" Fia said, mock glaring at Heather whose hair was ruffled.

Harry snorted and moved towards his dorm only to be bowled over by Toby.

"Oof" he grunted as the cratach placed his hooves on his chest.

"AWWW man!" Toby groaned. "Everyone around here has wings now!"

Harry grinned, "Nath doesn't," he pointed out.

Toby grinned, "since when have I counted him?"

The black haired boy grinned in response before whipping his leg around to knock Toby's hind paws over and dump the cratach on the floor. Getting to his feet Harry grinned down at his friend.

"What was that for?" Toby asked, also getting to his feet.

"Knocking me over" Harry grinned and darted off before Toby could get him back.

--

Harry found he fell quickly back into the routine of things. The next morning he was up at five running laps as per usual.

"Two more laps to go," Toby panted, passing Harry, only one lap ahead.

With no breath to talk Harry could only nod, pumping his legs harder and giving a flap with his wings to get him airborne for a few steps. He'd found his wings could be used for more than just flying. He could gain some speed and endurance by becoming airborne for a few strides.

Collapsing beside Toby five minutes later Harry lay on the hard dirt, waiting for his breath to come back.

"Alright boys!" Meric yelled, coming over to them. "Get up, NOW!" Harry and Toby staggered to their feet, Nath was already over to the side, lifting weights. His muscles strained to lift the twenty kilogram he had been assigned.

"Toby, you've got vertical jumps. I expect to see you going over 2 metres by the time I get back. Potter you're coming with me." Meric commanded.

"Yes Professor," Toby replied, nodding to Harry he trotted towards the mounds of dirt that had been set up for the purpose of extending jumping height.

Meric turned towards the open plains and began to walk, Harry following behind. The pair walked for only a few minutes, till they reached a very open area. Meric stopped and Harry came to an abrupt halt behind him. Spinning around, Meric addressed his student;

"How much flying training have you done?"

"Um," Harry said, not expecting the question. "Not much."

"Show me." Meric demanded.

"Yes professor" Harry replied, extending his wings.

Taking a deep breath the dragon hybrid gave a powerful flap and his feet left the ground. With a huge amount of effort he gave another power flap and started to gain altitude. Three more powerful wing beats saw Harry hovering twenty feet above the ground. Feeling his wings begin to ache he levelled them out and simply caught some updraughts, circling aimlessly.

"HIGHER!" barked Meric from only a few feet below Harry. He was using his own wings to gain altitude.

Straining his weak wings muscles Harry gave another two powerful flaps before his wings gave way and he spiralled towards the ground. Plummeting fast, he open his wings like a glider and drifted the last few feet to the ground.

"Not bad for an amateur." Meric commented, landing metres behind Harry. "But definitely not good."

Harry almost rolled his eyes at his mentor but caught himself at the last minute. Meric never gave out compliments without tagging an insult on the end.

"For the next three weeks after warm up I expect you to strengthen your wings muscles. I'll check in on you occasionally but you're big and ugly enough to train yourself. In three weeks I expect you to be able to reach four hundred feet and be able to hold that for thirty minutes. GET TO IT!" Meric finished with a yell.

Harry jumped in fright, his wings spreading out. "Yes sir" he said and with one powerful beat of his wings he was airborne again.

--

Harry circled lazily above the grounds of Flaeria, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair. Two weeks had passed since he'd arrived back at school and his wing muscles were finally starting to develop. He had found that flying like this was so much like being on his broom, but at the same time it was so different. The black haired boy flipped in the air before going back to thinking. When he'd been growing up his parents hadn't let him on a broom. Their reasons were justified, thinking him a squib they hadn't been sure of the consequences of letting him fly alone, but still.

Harry dived suddenly and rose just a quickly back into the air, the harsh wind whipping at his hair.

Matt had always talked about how wonderful flying was, just being free, nothing to hold you down. The closest Harry had gotten was running through the forest, but he always felt like there was something he was missing, and he finally found it.

Doing a couple of loops, Harry settled into a gentle rhythm. He had been noticing the improvements in his fitness for his time at Flaeria. It wasn't like he was a slacker before he came, on the contrary he had been very fit, but compared to the exercise he did now, the run he used to do every morning seemed like a gentle stroll.

"If all your going to do is drift than I'm going back inside" Aidan remarked suddenly, swooping down to soar next to Harry from where he had been flying.

"Go ahead." Harry said calmly, doing another loop. "I'll probably be out here for another hour."

If phoenixes could roll their eyes than Aidan would have, but he had to settle for simply nodding his head in consent. "I'll see you later then," Aidan remarked, and he tipped his wings to take him back to the castle.

Harry sighed as his thoughts traveled across the sea to England. While he may have been born in the cold country it felt nothing like home. When he had returned for Christmas he had dearly missed the high temperatures of Australia and the friends he had made at Flaeria. His family was also starting to seem different. He and Matt had never been really close, not like the Weasley twins but now the difference was becoming more pronounced. With him not attending Hogwarts they had less in common to talk about, and while the silence wasn't uncomfortable it was noticeable.

He had begun to like the way the other students at Flaeria talked about their families. None of them lived with just their parents and siblings, they lived in packs or colonies. If he ever had a family he wanted it to be large, the idea of a colony appealed to him. Aidan said it came from his dragon blood, an instinct. Just as it was becoming natural to growl and spread his wings if he felt threatened or wanted to appear dominating.

"Harry!" A female voice called from behind him and the raven haired boy was abruptly broken out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Fia, hey Heather." Harry called to the Nymphs who had drawn level with him in the air.

"Me and Heather were going to go up to the Blue Mountains." Fia said, gesturing to the shapes in the distance that Harry assumed were the mountain range. "We were wondering if you wanted to come with."

"Sure," Harry agreed, nodding to the girls.

Fia grinned, "race ya!" She yelled and shot out in front, leaving Heather and Harry to catch up.

--

"Guys, can we break" Harry panted, his wings straining in the effort to keep him above ground.

"If we stop we'll never get there." Heather said, glancing back at Harry who groaned in annoyance.

Fia had suggested the three of them visit the Blue Mountains but the hour flight was proving difficult for Harry.

Clenching his teeth against the pain in his wings Harry gave another beat, desperately trying to keep up with Fia and Heather who had slowed down so he could catch up.

"Ahh," Harry grunted and his wings gave well fully. The ground raced up to meet him and he rolled on the red dirt, wings wrapped around him.

"Harry!" Heather and Fia exclaimed, diving down to their grounded friend.

"Ahh" Harry yelled, grabbing his arm as the girl's landed. He staggered to his feet as they reached him and promptly collapsed back onto the ground.

"Harry, Harry can you hear me?" Fia asked, kneeling by her friend. Heather was standing a few feet away, allowing Harry to breathe and Fia to work.

"Cold," Harry answered.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Fia asked again calmly, letting her healer training take over.

"Help me," Harry whispered.

"I'm trying Harry but I need you to talk to me," Fia said, reaching over to feel her friend forehead and pulling away when she felt his burning skin.

"Cold, wet. Help me. SOMEONE HELP ME!" Harry screamed, pain ripping through his body, his limbs lashing out. Fia flung herself backwards to avoid being hit by her friend arms, her breathe coming in short gasps.

"Heather, he's running a fever and obviously delusional. We've got to get to Flaeria." Fia said, her voice filled with fear.

"How," Heather's voice revealed her own fear at the situation as Harry struggled to his feet again, only to collapse.

"I have no idea." Fia said weakly as Harry managed to get to his feet and stumble forward a few steps before falling.

"Harry, you need to rest" Fia said, approaching the suffering teen.

"Help me," Harry whispered his gaze meeting Fia and she gasped in shock. His normally emerald green eyes had changed to a sickly yellow.

"Heather you have to fly back." Fia exclaimed, her eyes never leaving Harry's yellow ones. "I'll stay here."

"Got it" said Heather, already taking off and disappearing rapidly into the horizon.

"Harry, listen to me." Fia commanded. "You need to rest, you're sick." Placing a hand on his shoulder, she attempted to push him gently to the ground.

Harry ignored her, his wings stretched to their full span and he took to the air.

"HARRY!" Fia yelled, jumping up after her friend and taking to the air.

His wings beat hard and Harry felt his muscles spasm and he dropped a few feet in height but his eyes were fixed on the mountains, only a few hundred metres away and rapidly coming closer.

"HARRY!" Fia yelled again, her desperation clear in her voice. She was gaining slowly on her friend, but the fever had given him speed he hadn't possessed before and she was finding it hard to catch up the ground.

Harry's eyes drooped as he entered the shade of the mountains. The area was grassy and green. Shrubs and trees grew all around and the forest was dense. His ears perked up he heard a soft screeching, snapping his head to the source of the noise and took off towards the left only to be tackled by Fia.

The nymph grabbed Harry from behind and held on, her arms wrapped around him.

"Harry your sick." Fia said calm, "you need to land"

"It's so dark," Harry whimpered. "and I'm all alone."

"It's okay Harry." Fia whispered soothingly "you're not alone, I'm here."

"It's so cold" Harry whimpered, his voice beginning to again volume and strength. "AND I'M ALONE! I'M ALONE!" In a moment of strength Harry ripped away from Fia and dived towards through the trees towards the ground.

Fia dived after him. "HARRY!" She yelled, scanning the area. "HARRY, WHERE ARE" she stopped short.

In a clearing was a griffin chick, they were renowned for their tempers but this one appeared quite happy where it was, seated in Harry's lap. Its eyes were closed in contentment as Harry stroked its furry body.

"Harry," Fia said cautiously, approaching the pair.

The griffin's eyes immediately snapped open and it screeched a warning to stay back. Its eyes were the same sickly yellow colour that Harry's had changed to.

A burst of flame behind her caused Fia to scream in shock, causing the griffin to screech as well.

Meric stepped forward from the flames, his cloak billowing around him. His grey eyes scanned the area quickly before coming to rest on Harry with the griffin chick curled in his lap.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said, striding forward. "It's always one of mine that ends up in this sort of mess."

The griffin cheek screeched as Meric approached but he payed it no mind. Crouching mere metres from Harry and the griffin that both looked ready to attack at any minute he began to speak calmly.

"I know you're not well right now small child" he said softly, addressing the griffin. "and have not seen enough years to know how to speak but I'm here to help you." Meric reached out a hand towards Harry but the griffin snapped his beak at the fingers.

"The boy will not be taken from you." Meric said slowly. "But we must get you both to a safe place. You will have good food and shelter."

The chick seemed to consider this for a second when Harry piped up. "I trust him." He said.

This seemed to meet the young griffin's approval and he allowed Meric to help Harry to his feet, the griffin still cradled in his arms.

"Come here girl!" Meric barked at Fia who stumbled quickly over.

"Grap on" Meric instructed seconds before the group vanished in a burst of flame.

--

"He's running a high fever, they both are."

The nurse surveyed the two patients on the bed in front of her. They had been brought in minutes ago by Meric. The boy had been held bridal style in Meric's arms and a small griffin chick was cradled in the boys' own arms. At first she had attempted to separate the boy from the griffin but it had become apparent immediately that neither would allow this.

The chick had snapped widely at any attempt to touch him and the boy had growled at any attempt to separate him from the chick. It had gone as far as the boy had taken a snap at a finger that came too close and the nurse had barely whipped her hand out of the way to avoid being bitten.

So now they lay next to each other in the same bed, white sheet coving them both. Harry had wrapped his figure around the small shivering body of the griffin in an attempt to share his warmth. The shadow phoenix had also joined the party. He was perched on the bed head, overlooking the boy and chick in a guarding manner, glaring ever so often at the nurse who he seemed to have taken a great disliking to.

"They're both running a fever of 140°C, which if you're wondering is by no means normal for either of them. A griffin should have a temperature of about 126°C-130°C a fever like this isn't too uncommon for young ones, though this chick has obviously been alone for a while as it is severely malnourished. But the human" the nurse paused, her eyes flicked over the thin pale body.

"That is a totally different case. While his temperature is above that of a normal human it is currently 40°C than it should be. This alone should have killed him but he's also as malnourished as this chick. I've never seen a case this bad. Surely someone would have noticed if he looked like this." She addressed the man behind her.

Meric's eyes racked over Harry's thin body, taking in the sight of bones almost visible through the thin limbs.

"I saw this boy yesterday." Meric said. "And he didn't look like this."

The nurse turned abruptly around to face the professor. "This kind of malnourishment doesn't happen overnight. It takes weeks, even months to reach this stage. If what you say is right than it appears that this boy has somehow mimicked this griffin."

"And yet, the nymphs said he was showing symptoms before he even saw the chick." Meric replied.

"I can't explain it." The nurse said in a huff, crossing her arms. "I've seen some strange illnesses in my time but never anything like this."

Meric only grimaced, though most assumed this was his version of a smile. "The boy baffles us all."

A soft cooing woke Harry from his slumber. He felt a soft linen covering his body and the bed he was lying on was not his own. Opening his eyes warily Harry looked straight into the piercing yellow eyes of a griffin chick.

It cooed as soon as his eyes opened and pounced onto his chest.

"Oof" Harry grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Nice to see you're awake."

Harry's head whipped around to gaze at Aidan who was perched on his bed head.

"Heh," he laughed nervously at the angry look on his familiar's face.

"You know, you could have at least sent me a message. I'm not picky I wouldn't have minded if it said something like. Gonna go find lost griffin, will probably look half dead when I get back. Don't worry. But instead I sit here wondering why you look like you haven't eaten in a year."

"Um," Harry said nervously but was interrupted by a harsh squawk from the griffin.

"Leave Sam alone" the chick squawked.

"Woah!" Harry exclaimed, almost falling off the bed in shock. "I thought you didn't know how to talk yet."

The griffin grinned up at the black haired boy. "Nah, I'm just shy Sam," he squawked.

"Sam?" Aidan asked, looking from the griffin to Harry.

"Yeah, that's Sam." The griffin said firmly, like he was addressing an idiot.

"I am?" Harry asked, feeling slightly confused as well.

"Course you are, you're Sam" the griffin replied, quite sure of itself.

"Um, actually I'm Harry."

"Hmm, I think he's right actually" Aidan said. "You do look like a Sam."

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed. "Since when? I'm Harry."

"Sam!" The griffin said firmly, looking quite cross.

"Alright I'm Sam." Harry said, feeling as though he was having a serious identity crisis here.

"So now that we've discovered that Harry is in fact Sam. Who are you?" Aidan asked.

"Me? My name's Brodric." The newly identified griffin said.

"Brodric?" Aidan said questioningly. "Mind if I call you Brod?"

"I don't mind." Brod said and thus, two people were renamed in fifteen minutes.

--

"So Sam" Aidan started as the trio of human, griffin and phoenix trooped out of the hospital wing.

"I'm never going to get used to this." Sam who used to be Harry remarked.

"You'll pick it up." Brod said from Sam's arms.

"And besides," Aidan added. "You're at a new school and got a new look. You need a new name."

Harry grimaced. "I liked my old name."

"But this one is cooler," Brod replied in his high pitched squawk.

"If it'll get me some peace than I'll be Sam." Sam said, through he hadn't quite acepted it yet.

--

"HARRY!" Fia screamed as soon as the raven haired boy entered the common room. She crossed the room in two leaps and stopped right in front of Sam, her arms crossed.

"Hey Fia," Sam said, looking slightly nervous.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Fia screamed, her eyes wide and slightly frightening.

"Um," Sam started. "You see,"

"He was helping me," a small voice pipped up.

Fia's attention suddenly switched to the griffin in Sam's arms. "I thought you didn't know how to talk?"

Brod gave a slight laugh, which sounded more like a screech. "That's what Sam said too."

"Sam?" Fia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Not you too!" Sam exclaimed.

"Me too what? And who's Sam?"

"He's Sam." Brod replied, looking quite proud of himself.

"Harry is Sam?" Fia asked.

"To put it simply, yes" Aidan added.

"You do kinda look like a Sam." Fia said, slowly, considering the matter.

"Thanks, I think." Sam replied, looking just slightly put out.

"But I'm getting side tracked here." Fia said suddenly. "Now, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BEFORE!"

"Um," Sam started. "Well, you see."

"No, I don't see that's the problem." Fia interrupted.

"Well, I don't really quite understand it either. But Aidan reckons it's got something to do with the fact that my magic recognised the distress of another creature and bonded us together."

"Really? Could you sense that the griffin was in danger?" Fia asked in interest.

"Well, not really." Sam said. "I just started feeling like something was wrong and the rest is sorta blurry."

"Hey, Sam you made it out of the hospital wing."

Sam and Fia, whipped around the see Heather coming into the common room.

"How did you know he's now being called Sam?" Fia asked.

Heather shrugged. "Harry never really suited you, you always looked more like a Sam."

"Harry, you're back!" Toby yelled across the common room.

"He's changed it to Sam," Fia yelled back.

"He looks like a Sam!" Toby called back

"I give up." Sam murmured, accepting defeat. "It seems that I was destined to be Sam."

If anyone had been paying much attention to Sam at this point rather than talking about his name, someone might have noticed the moment where his eyes flashed gold.

"_**He has accepted his destiny" a deep male voice remarked.**_

"_**Indeed he has," This time it was a female voice that spoke. **_

"_**The time approaches when we shall meet, young dragon." The male voice spoke again. "And when we do, all shall be revealed."**_

* * *

Author's note: I thought I might post this note at the end so all you people reading this who are going WHAT THE HELL!! WHY SAM!! might be able to understand the method in my madness. Getting to the point; every story I write has two meanings, you just have to know where to find them. In this particular story, all the names have meanings, and it just so happens that Sam means sun child. And thus why at the end of the story when Sam accepts his name, the random voices come in saying he's accepted his destiny. And for anyone who wants to know Broderic means brother. The reason for this will become more apparent as the story goes on. But anyway, this chapter is the name change for Harry, from now on he will be referred as Sam. There is again a reason for this and it will become apparent as the story goes on. If you don't like the whole name change thing then my solution is don't read the story, though I'd appreciate it if you did...even though updates come so irregularly...Please review I like comments just as much as the next author.

* * *


	8. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters whose names can be found in the Harry Potter books.

"Aw come on," Sam whined as the group of Fia, Heather, Aidan, Brod and himself made their way down to dinner.

"No," Brod said firmly. "You're Sam."

"Can't I be both" Sam whined.

"Now that's an idea," Heather remarked before Brod could voice his opinion.

"Huh," Fia said, "what idea?"

"That he," Heather said, gesturing at Sam "could be both Harry and Sam."

"How can he be Harry AND Sam?" Fia asked in a puzzled tone.

"Exactly," Brod interjected.

"Easily," Heather replied in her calm tone. "He could be Sam Harry."

Brod made a face at this but Sam seemed to like the idea.

"Yeah, that'd work." He said excitedly. "I can be both Sam and Harry at the same time; oh what about Harry James Sam Potter?"

"Nah," Aidan remarked "that sounds strange, what about Samuel James Harry Potter."

"Or Samuel James Harrison Potter" Fia interjected. "Cause the Harry sounds short and weird there."

"Hmm, Samuel James Harrison Potter" Sam tried it out.

"I like Samuel James Harrison." Heather remarked.

"So do I" Fia said, it has a ring to it.

"It will of course be shortened to Sam," Aidan added.

Sam considered his new title for a minute, "Harrison doesn't sound all that bad actually." He thought out loud. "And the Samuel sounds cool, I guess I can live with it."

"WOOT!" Brod whistled his approval, and the group grinned happily.

At first when Sam had rescued the griffin chick, the students of Flaeria had been surprised to see Sam walking around with a shadow phoenix on his shoulder and a griffin chick riding in his books' satchel but it soon became normality, as many stranger things had occurred. Brod attended all of Sam's classes, his favourite being spell casting and creation because as he pointed out to Sam, griffins were naturally in tune with the magic around them and so were responsible for most of the created spells.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now class I would like you to develop your own approach on the water creation enchantment we have been working on." Professor Isonsel instructed the class at large. "Anything you do not finish this lesson will be homework, BEGIN."

Sam was seated near the back of the class. He shared none of his classes with Fia or Heather and so tended to talk to Aidan and Brod. Spell casting and creation was by far his favourite class. Professor Isonsel was very strict, being a griffin and all this was almost a given their tempers were renowned. The reason Sam liked this class however was more for the fact that he could weave something out of nothing, and secretly he enjoyed being able to do something Matt couldn't.

"So what do you think I should do," Sam asked Brod and Aidan as he pulled out his books.

"A spell" Aidan replied jauntily.

"Hardy ha ha." Sam remarked sarcastically.

"Well you asked," Aidan replied smugly.

"I reckon you should make ice." Brod interrupted.

Sam turned to the young griffin. "You mean just freeze the water produced."

"Pretty much," the griffin said.

"Hmm," Aidan pondered the idea, "I like it." He decided at last.

"It's not bad," Sam said happily, flicking through his book to find to motion and incantation for ice. If I just replace the incantation and motion for water with ice then it should work."

Both Brod and Aidan remained silent.

"Right?" Sam asked again, unsure now.

Aidan chuckled, "why don't you try it out," and then he added. "But aim it at the back of that guy's head." He gestured to a centaur up the front.

"Wait, wait. Alright so the spell is to create a jet of water, and the words are _minimus aqua flumen _meaning small water river so if I make a small ice river what do I have?"

"Try it out," Aidan said, chuckling "but like I said aim it at that guy's head."

Sam glared at his familiar and turned to Brod who looked just as confused as him. "Do you know what happens when you create a river of ice?

Brod shook his head in reply.

"Just try it," Aidan said.

Sam pulled a face then placed his hands in front of him in preparation. "M_inimus glacies flumen!" _

"Contineo!" Professor Isonsel yelled quickly, she seemed to cast shields like this often, and Sam became trapped within a shield.

The class watched transfixed as ice built up within Sam's hands, he held what looked like a giant ice ball that continued to grow.

Sam watched transfixed as the ice ball doubled in size within a second.

"Are you going to watch it all day or are you going to throw it?" Aidan yelled at his friend.

"How big will it grow?" Sam yelled back, the growing ice ball created loud cracking sounds as it grew, making it hard to hear.

"As big as your core" Aidan replied "and probably bigger as by that time it'll start drawing from other magic sources as well."

"But why isn't it a river?" Sam asked, not worrying about the ice anymore and curious about what had gone wrong.

"Well think about it," Aidan replied. "Water is a liquid so it can flow but"

"Ice is a solid, so it can't be a river." Sam yelled in a moment of enlightenment. "And because I asked it to become a river and it can't it will continue to try and does so by growing. And it will grow until its power source is cut off."

"Very good." Professor Isonsel said snappily, "but now that you have realised your mistake would you kindly dispose of your creation."

"With pleasure," Sam grinned and pulled his magic into himself quickly before letting out a sharp burst which sent the ice ball careening into the shield, which buckled but didn't brake.

"Hmm," Sam looked at the shield as everyone went back to their work. Professor Isonsel didn't seem to be volunteering to bring it down so he supposed this was his entertainment for the rest of the lesson.

Sam sent a wave of fire at the wall but it simply washed away from the sides and filled the ball with flames.

"Right," Sam said. "So this thing doesn't have any cracks. Well what about weaknesses. _REDUCTO!" _A jet of light shot from Sam's outstretched palms but was simply absorbed into the shield.

"Hmm," Sam pondered, flopping onto the floor in a meditation position. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, delving into his core.

"_**Well this looks like fun," Aidan remarked, **_speaking through their mind link.

"_**Hm," Sam hummed, trying to think of something to do. **_

"_**Hey Aidan," he said suddenly. "Is it possible to see magic?"**_

_**Aidan paused a second before answering. "Well you can see the jet of light from some spells can't you, and you can see some shields."**_

"_**No, not like that, I mean, like the magic behind it." Sam interrupted.**_

"_**I'm not sure I understand," Aidan replied. **_

"_**Well you know how you weave a spell by putting different words together to create a channel for the magic, well can you see the 'weave'." **_

"_**Hmm," It was now Aidan's turn to hum. "I've heard of people doing it, but I believe they were born with the ability to view magic, phoenixes can do it to some extent."**_

Sam seemed to except this and Aidan waited for the next question but was shocked when he was violently pushed from Sam's mind and the magic in the room spiked.

Aidan's eyes flew to Sam but he looked no different then before, although there appeared to be a slight wind moving his hair.

It seemed that other member of the class had sensed the magic spike and were looking widely around for the source, though only the professor had identified it has Sam.

"What are you doing?" Aidan whispered to himself as he felt the magic around him bending, it was as if Sam had started a giant vacuum cleaner and was sucking the magic into himself, but not just into himself Aidan realised, into his eyes.

"SAM!" Aidan yelled.

And black haired boy snapped his eyes open, through his orbs were no longer the vibrant green he had been born with, instead they were white and pupil less, his eyes seemed to glow and the dragon hybrid stretched out his palm to the shield. He moved his right hand down to the bottom of the shield; _extinguish incendia_, he then moved his left palm to face the right wall of the shield_, sedo aqua,_ Sam then flipped both palms to the top of the shield _Evanesco_ _Obex!_ Sam screamed the last two words and a huge boom echoed through the classroom. The shield shattered; taking with it the windows in every class down the hall. The dragon hybrid dropped his hands to his sides, but his eyes did not return to emerald green.

Aidan gazed at his familiar, standing proud in the middle of the room, glass littered the floor at his feet and his white eyes stared straight ahead. "Extinguish incendia" Aidan whisped, "to extinguish fire that gave it strength; sedo aqua to calm the water that allowed the shield to absorb attacks. Then evanesce obex, to vanish the barrier. Well done sun child, very well done."

The magic in the room had dimmed as soon as the display was over but now rushing footsteps could be heard in the hall.

Three teachers burst into the room, all looking prepared for a fight, but were shocked when all they saw was a classroom in disarray and a very startled looking spell casting teacher.

"Aidan?" A voice whispered and the phoenix whipped his head to face Sam.

"Sam?" The phoenix asked nervously.

"Aidan, it's so dark. I can't see anything."

"You channelled too much power into your eyes." The nurse remarked as she gazed into Sam's eyes, flashing a light into the white orbs.

After the incident and Sam had announced that he was blind, the teachers and Aidan has jumped into action, moving to reach Sam as he stumbled forward. He has been taken to the infirmary where the nurse has exclaimed at the foolishness of students and lack of supervision before seating Sam on a hard wooden chair and proceeding to examine his eyes.

"What does that mean," Sam asked, nervousness creeping into his voice.

The nurse sighed, "I've never seen a case like this. I don't think anyone has ever been stupid enough to use their eyes as a means of channelling their power. Though as can be seen, you have no sight."

"Will it come back," Sam asked frantically.

"I don't know," the nurse said abruptly "though if I were to take a guess I would say not."

Sam sat stunned, he barely registered that the nurse had walked away, unable to think anything beyond the fact that he was blind.

"It really is your own stupid fault." Aidan said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Sam yelled, rounding on his familiar, his anger spiking.

"Well who else do you propose is responsible?"

Sam was silent.

"Exactly," Aidan said, and he jumped up from the chair he was perched on and flew from the infirmary, angrier at himself for not stopping Sam then for Sam for doing it.

Sam turned his head, unnerved by the blackness that surrounded him.

"What's going to happen?" He asked, feeling someone watching him.

"Nothing" A gruff voice replied and Sam realised with a start that Meric was present. "You'll just have to learn to cope without your sight."

Sam nodded; though tears threatened to flow he held them back with sheer will. He then heard footsteps approaching and assumed the nurse had returned. Cold hands touched his check and something was pushed into his eyes. Blinking Sam felt nothing, and wondered if that was meant to make a difference.

"They're contacts" the nurse said. "So others will not know you are blind until you tell them. Though I'm sure they will figure it out quickly."

Sam nodded, grateful for the gift, before getting slowly to his feet. He reached out blindly with his hands, searching for something to hold onto. His fingers connected with a bench which he began to walk with until he felt a wall.

He heard a sigh behind him before footsteps approached and a rough hand grabbed him and spun him around.

"The door is that way." Meric said gruffly and Sam blushed before starting to walk slowly in the opposite direction.

The weeks passed slowly for Sam. It had been hard telling his friends what had happened, but they had vowed to help him in everything though Sam could feel their stares sometimes, as well as the looks of every other student in the school. Aidan had disappeared for two days after the event but had then returned, to Sam's thankfulness, for he had been lonely without his constant companion. And on his return Aidan had begun to violently defend Sam to all who thought him and easy fight, though this appeared to be the only change in him. Brod seemed to have the littlest change to Sam and for that Sam was grateful. While Fia meant well, trying to guide him through everything Sam wished she would allow him to stumble and find his own way.

Magic had also become harder, Sam never realised how much he relied on his sight, but not that he didn't have it, it felt harder to visualise the spells and so he had done no magic since the 'incident'.

The group of Sam, Aidan, Brod, Fia and Heather were sitting in the dinning hall for lunch and Sam reached out for something to eat but before he could find anything a plate was put in front of him.

"That has peas, carrots and meat on it" Fia said happily.

Sam looked up at his friend and forced a smile. "Thanks," he said and went to grab a fork but suddenly Fia handed that to him as well "do you want anything else," she asked in all kindness but Sam had finally had enough.

"STOP!" He yelled, jumping up from the bench. "I'm blind not stupid!"

"Huh," Fia looked shocked at this outburst but Heather looked to be expecting it.

"Sam, what?" Fia started but Sam had already found the wall with his hand and whipped his head back to face Fia.

"Just leave me alone for a while," he said simply before he pulled a stick out of his pocket and walked out of the hall, stick scanning the ground and hand on the wall.

Sam had been walking for the past ten minutes. Not knowing where he was going, just walking. His hand met a doorknob and unthinkingly he entered the empty classroom. The black haired boy had no idea where he was, he just wanted some space to think, moving a little away from the door Sam sat with his back to a wall and allowed himself to fall into meditation.

He delved deep into his being until he felt his core; it was different than normal, while this was the only place where he could 'see', for the huge ball of light was still visible, rather he felt it now too. Even so it felt, different as if he was more sensitive to the flow. He knew that magic was always flowing through the body but it seemed what he had always been told was true. When one sense dies the others grow to replace it. Sam sighed softly and then pushed a small amount of power into his finger tips. A small white ball flashed before his vision and Sam let the flow stop in shock. In hesitation he pushed a small amount of raw power into his finger tips again, the light returned, though this time it did not flicker out. Pouring power into his whole hand Sam saw, to his amazement, his hand become visible, but not in colour but as a light. Excitement flooded through him and Sam threw out his magic, letting it flood the entire room. Images came to him; he could see everything and some things even had symbols on them. Through at the moment the fact that he could see symbols was not what excited him, it was the fact that he could see, to some extent.

Sam turned around to find the door and stepped forward confidently to put his hand on the doorknob. Pausing to saver the moment Sam flung the door open and his magic flooded the hall bringing him images of walls and doors. Everything he saw was infused with the same glowing white light but he didn't care, he could see. Quickly realising he'd left his stick on the floor; he ducked back into the room to grab it before bursting into the hallways once more. He looked to a shape on the wall and realised he couldn't see anything outside the square shape, realising it was a picture Sam whooped in joy before racing down the hall. His magic rapidly feeding him images of the world around him. Suddenly he felt someone ahead of him. It was strange, so far he has only 'felt' objects but this person had a definite feeling about them. It was like looking at someone, they had an essence he had never felt before.

"It must have something to do with the fact that I can feel magic better now." Sam whispered to himself as he passed the other person in the hall. He could feel the confusion they felt and Sam realised with a sudden jolt that he could feel the magic bending to their emotions.

"I wonder how far this thing goes," Sam said aloud pushing his magic out in all direction. Images flooded him of the castle, there were two people very close together in a closet two floors down, not wanted to know what they were doing so he quickly withdrew his 'sight'.

Allowing his magic to flow like this was being to tire him but Sam didn't want to give up his sight just yet. Moving towards the staircase he began to ascend, wondering if his new sight allowed him to read. However no sooner did he reach the library than he began to tire considerably. Grabbing the first book he could put his hand on Sam suddenly got the distinct feeling of a being in the book. He could practically see someone pouring over the texts, putting a little bit of their power into each page. Gasping at the image Sam flipped to the first page and was shocked to hear a voice in his head.

"Yes, yes, first you add the bat wings, but they must be dyed, oh yes in the full moon, then lace wings."

The black haired boy snapped the book shut and allowed his tired limbs to drift to the floor. The constant use of magic was starting to take a tole on his body.

"What was that?" He asked himself.

Carefully he opened the book again, he could practically feel the person writing this, pouring his essence into it, and suddenly he understood. The voice he could hear were the thoughts of the person as they wrote this book. They were the essence being poured into the book. To test the theory he pulled out his own homework from last night and he heard his own thoughts, the page practically sang to him.

"Amazing," He whispered, the constant use of his magic however was getting to him and so Sam resigned himself once more to a world of darkness and pulled his magic back into himself.

Disappointed in the darkness, he stumbled to his feet, reaching into his satchel to produce his stick, before beginning to make his way to his next class.

Sam didn't tell anyone about what he discovered; he felt that this was something he had to work out on his own. And so he had begun by testing his limits. He found that he could hold the 'state of sight' as he'd called it, for approximately half an hour, if he strained, and then it took him a day to get over it. So along with the physical training Meric put him through and lessons Sam also trained to improve his ability.

He'd found very quickly that reading was the most tiring exercise because it involved feeling the essence of another while keeping his magic spread. And so for weeks Sam would sneak out in the middle of the night and read; often ending up dozing off at the library and barely making it to training. At first Aidan had asked where he was going but he soon realised that his friend wanted to be alone and so Sam was left to his own devices in the middle of the night.

The end of the term was also rapidly approaching, and so were exams, though Sam hadn't bothered to start studying. Right now he was trying to figure out the mystery of the symbols that he saw, but only on some objects. He knew it had something to do with spells because as he had seen the symbols whenever magic was used by another and he was using his sight. It was during a particularly long reading session that he found his answer.

"Symbols are used to create spells; the most common ones are the basic elements of; fire, water, earth and air though there are others. Basic commands are other common symbols, thing such as; to vanish, to clean, to create or begin, to end, to protect. The symbols for these are as followed" symbols began to flick through Sam's mind and in shock he recognised them. Every single one was carved on at least one piece of furniture in the castle and occasionally an occupant too. He begun to listen intently as the essence explained how the symbols were used in basic spell creation. There was one set of symbols that was plastered on everything in the castle that Sam wanted to know the meaning of and the book revealed this to be a cleaning charm, which amused Sam slightly. Though the time was drawing closer to being morning than night and Sam placed the book back on the self and left the library for his room. He was very proud of himself for lasting six hours, he'd charmed his watch to speak the time, now if he could just double that he would be able to see the majority of the day.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Aidan remarked as Sam walked happily around his room, gathering things necessary for training.

"Well you know," Sam said, "new day, new adventure."

Aidan rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Sam said, searching around to find a sock, but as soon as he said it the room went quiet.

"How did you know I rolled my eyes?" Aidan asked curiously, Brod perked his head up in interest as well.

"I just know you really well." Sam replied continuing to search for his sock.

"No, that's not it," Aidan replied back. "You looked at me when you said it, like you could see me."

"Well," Sam started, looking over at Aidan before sighing. "It's hard to explain."

"We've got time." Brod said simply, waiting for an explanation.

Sam looked out the window for a second before turning to Aidan, "I can't really see, not like I used to." He started. "What I do is more like an improvisation."

The phoenix cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"It's like this," Sam said. "You know when I ran off that time," Aidan nodded. "Well I ended up in the empty classroom and I was just channelling raw power into my fingertips and then I found that I could see it. At first I thought I was seeing things, but then I tired it out on everything, and it WORKS!" Sam's excitement could be heard by the end.

Aidan still looked confused. "So, you can see magic?" He asked.

"I don't know," Sam said, "I think I can see what my magic sees. Like I don't just see things normally I actually have to extend my powers and then I see everything as a ball of bright light, like my magic reflects of everything and comes to show me what's there. Like a bat!"

Aidan was amazed by this. "So you've got a form of echolocation?" He asked.

"I guess so," Sam replied. "But it's more than that, like I can feel others magic as well."

"As in?"

"As in, I know it's you there because I can feel your presence, and everyone's presence is different; like their own unique smell."

"Interesting" Aidan remarked.

"But I can also feel your emotions from that. That's how I knew you'd rolled you're eyes." Sam said, and as if to prove his point he felt surprise from Aidan.

"So you see with your magic." Aidan said, "is there anything else I should know?"

"Just one more" Sam replied. "When I'm reading a book, I don't see the words, I just feel the magic of the person who wrote it."

"Huh," Aidan made a confused noise.

"It's like when you're writing something you put some of yourself into what you write and I can pick up on that. Basically I can hear what the person was thinking when they were writing something."

"REALLY!" Aidan exclaimed, excited by the prospect. "That's absolutely amazing."

Sam just grinned in response.

"SAM!" Meric's yell echoed through the section. "HURRY UP KID!!!!"

"Coming sir!" Sam yelled back before darting out of his dorm, Aidan close behind, Brod bringing up the rear.

Sam's wings strained to hold him airborne as he lifted the 50 kilogram weight in his arms.

"H-Ho-How much L-L-Longer" Sam managed to grunt out, his wings heaving.

"Four minutes," Aidan replied, hovering next to him.

"Ah," Sam groaned, struggling to stop him self crashing to the ground.

"You know, now that I think about," Aidan said suddenly, "you were acting a lot more confident with everything. I mean, last week you walked around with your shoulders all hunched over but now you're standing up straight and proud."

"Ahhh," Sam moaned. "Aidan, w-why do you want to talk about this now."

"Cause now seemed like a good time," the phoenix responded calmly, "3 minutes to go."

Sam gritted his teeth, and pumped his wings as Aidan made his next statement.

"You know I just thought you might be accepting that you weren't going to be able to see, but noooo not my partner, you are so stubborn."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sam panted.

"Maybe it is," Aidan remarked. "Though how are you holding it up, I mean, stretching your magic like that must be taxing."

"It is," Sam was tiring rapidly, and the deep and meaningful conversation was not helping his stamina.

"So how long can you hold it up?" Aidan asked.

"Six," Sam puffed out.

"Minutes?"

"Hours" Sam responded.

"Drop," Aidan remarked suddenly seconds before his familiar fell out of the sky to land in a heap on the hard dirt.

"Thank goodness." Sam panted, not bothering to move from where he lay as Aidan spiralled down to land next to him.

"How long exactly did it take to build your reserves up to six hours and what was it originally?" Aidan continued the game of twenty questions.

"Well, when I first tried it, I lasted for like fifteen minutes, twenty tops. But I've been working on it for three weeks now."

"And you practised every day?"

"Yeah," Sam mumbled before stumbling to his feet and being to make his way up to class, pulling out his stick and running it over the ground, simply from habit rather than any real need.

"You do realise that your magic endurance has not just doubled but doubled four times."

Sam didn't really seem bothered by this information as he stepped easily over the plains; Toby had finished earlier than him and had some homework due first lesson so he didn't have his friend to walk up with him today.

"I never really thought about it like that." Sam said at last.

Aidan snorted. "Only you would find that you could times you magic potential by twenty-four in a month and not seem remotely bothered."

Sam just shrugged and grinned, "It's who I am."

Aidan hmm, half in amusement, "so are you going to announce this?"

"Well I'll tell Fia and Heather, and probably Toby." Sam replied, obviously he had been thinking about this. "But honestly it doesn't really matter to me if everyone else thinks I'm blind. I mean, quite a few creature here are blind, they simply use other senses to find what they need. And no-body re-acted really weirdly to me being blind, hell, most thought it was stranger when Brod started living in my book bag."

To this Aidan gave a small snort.

"Besides, people always underestimate you when you have a 'disability', personally I like to think I see the world clearer now. I mean, hell, I can't exactly judge a book by its cover."

Aidan cocked his head to the side at this statement before asking his last question.

"Will you tell your parents?"

At this Sam seemed to falter; looking forlorn he gazed up at the castle, getting closer with every step.

"This is my home now Aidan," he remarked at last. "And honestly, I think somehow it's always been my home. My parents are related to me just by the fact that they gave birth to me but other than that we're nothing alike. I have wings, horns and fangs. My skin is no longer white, but tanned and hard, I've reached a height that no one else in my family has and will probably gain a few more inches still. Blindness made me lose my mother's eyes and probably the most important thing is my name. I'm not Harry anymore, one more thing I've lost that my parents gave me. My black hair is the only thing I've kept, though I'm hoping that stays at least, I like to think that just even by a small amount I am still connected to my parents. My point is; that every day, I become less like Harry and more like Samuel and sometimes that scares me, but most of the time I like thinking that I'm no longer in my brother's shadow. I'm not Matt's twin anymore, I'm Sam. And I'm thinking that maybe I should stop trying to be Matt, because really, I guess that's what I've always wanted to be, just like Matt."

"It took going blind for you to realise this?" Aidan asked, breaking the mood and making Sam laugh.

"No, well sort of," He said sheepishly. "But not seeing makes things look different. Don't say anything." He added the end bit quickly to shut Aidan up.

"Honestly, I think I'm going to tell them everything." Sam finished

"What if they forbid you coming back?" Aidan asked, trying to gauge how determined Sam was to do this.

"Then I guess I'll have to leave won't I," Sam said without hesitation. "I'm sure Heather or Fia will take me in."

"Won't you miss them?" Aidan asked, feeling sad that his familiar had to make this hard choice so early; he'd hoped they had another few years but fate didn't seem to like his plans.

"Yes," Sam said, "but at the same time I want to leave, I'm guessing dragons mature around twelve because I most kids I know would be pretty torn up about leaving their parents, but I just feel like it's time."

Aidan rolled his eyes to this. "You're spot on with the guess about dragon maturity, twelve years old and they're out on their own."

Sam snorted, "but still" he added "I don't really want to leave, I'll only go if I feel I need to but I'd seriously like to stick around for a few more years."

Aidan hummed at this statement, "spoken like a true human, honestly you guys mature so slowly. Most creatures are alone by two or three years old, not twenty."

Sam just snorted at his friend's teasing, before marching into the castle that had become more than just a home to him.


	9. Home no longer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters whose names can be found in the Harry Potter books.

"And we're FREE!" Fia exclaimed, as she burst into the common room where Sam was poring over a text book on magical creatures.

Sam's response to this was to glare icily at his friend before returning to the book at hand, thoughts and images rapidly assaulting his mind.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, YOU'RE not finished are you." Fia grinned as she flopped down on an armchair across from Sam's.

She got no comment, though that wasn't entirely unexpected.

"What cha doing?" Fia asked.

"Studying" was Sam's one word response

"Studying what?" Fia said in a sing song voice.

"Magical creatures."

"Interesting. Want me to test you?" Fia inquired.

"You're really bored aren't you?" Sam replied and Fia nodded vigorously as she reached out, indicating Sam should hand her the book.

Rolling his eyes the black haired boy handed over his text and was presently surprised that he knew most of the questions, but it wasn't until Fia asked him a question on one of the rarer creatures that Harry began to actually pay attention.

"Alright what creature will kill if you look it directly in the eye?" Fia questioned, long ago having thrown the text book on the floor and simply asking questions from what she knew.

"Basilisk," Sam responded in a bored tone.

"What happens if you don't look it in the eye."

"Um," Sam paused, looking at Fia strangely, "you don't die."

"Jeez, thank you Mr. Obvious." The nymph remarked sarcastically. "Actually if you look the basilisk in the eye, but not with your own eyes, you don't die, you just become petrified."

"Interesting," Sam remarked, uninterested until the statement actually caught up with his sluggish brain. "Wait, what?"

Fia looked at Sam strangely before repeating herself. "If you look the basilisk in the eye, but not with your own eyes, you become petrified."

"A basilisk is a giant snake isn't it?" Sam spoke rapidly, already getting out of his chair.

"Yeah," Fia replied "where are you going?" She yelled out as Sam ran from the room.

"Library!" He yelled back, before he disappeared around a corner.

"Sytherin's monster, of course it would be a snake and why have a little snake when you can have a great big one!" Sam pelted around corners, barely dodging students in his hurry to reach the library.

"Damn, I should have asked Fia if there is a basilisk here." He muttered to himself as he hurried through the maze of passage ways. Sam skidded to a halt right outside the library before hurrying inside.

While his "state of sight" allowed him to see most things, it didn't allow him to read signs and so Sam had to find the librarian to point him in the direction of books on basilisks, but as he absorbed the knowledge of the writer he grew more and more confident that the monster his brother was facing, was in fact a giant snake whose stare meant death. Shoving the book quickly back onto the shelves Sam took up his brisk walk once more, this time heading in the direction of his creatures professor's office.

"You want to what?" The magical creature professor exclaimed.

"I would like to take the exam early." Sam repeated, "today if possible."

Madam Gelduth looking questionably at the dragon hybrid "What has brought on this sudden inspiration?"

"I need to get home as quickly as possible," Harry replied. "I have reason to believe that my brother is in danger and this is my last exam."

The unicorn, for everyone knows that unicorns are most in touch with other creatures and thus make the perfect teacher for magical creatures, looked at Harry with understanding. "I will bring your exam forward, if you wish you may sit it right now. However I will have to inform Meric that you wish to leave and he will have the final say in whether you may leave early.

"I'd like to sit it now." Sam replied and Madam Gelduth led him into an empty classroom. She placed the exam, quill and ink in front of him, before taking a seat up the front of the classroom.

Within three hours Sam was standing in front of the portals, his suitcase in his hand, Aidan on his shoulder and Brod at his feet. The little griffin had wanted to accompany Sam back home, but it had been decided that it was better if he stay at the school, no one was quite sure what awaited Sam at home, but they had all thought that whatever it may be, it was not good for the easily excitable griffin chick. Fia, Heather and Toby had all turned up to say goodbye, but it was only fleeting, as they all felt Sam's urgency.

"I'll miss you." Brod sniffed, as Sam bent down to his level.

"I'll miss you too." Sam said, pulling Brod into a hug and standing back up with the griffin chick in his arms.

"You know, the most dramatic things always happen to you don't they?" Toby remarked, cocking his head to the side in amusement as Sam glared him down.

"Well at least life's not boring." Heather added.

Fia just snorted, as she stepped forward to collect Brod from Sam's arms.

"Take care of yourself." Fia said, giving Sam an awkward one armed hug, before stepping back and allowing Sam to also embrace Heather and high five Toby.

Sam nodded to his friends as he turned around to place the portal, over his shoulder he called "I'll see you guys next year!" Before the flames engulfed him and sent him spinning back to England.

Toby just shook his head, "that guy is such a nut."

Heather and Fia both laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's feet hit the pavement of Knockturn Alley and he didn't even bother with walking, but instead launched himself straight into the air, not many people took much notice, strange things happened all the time in Knockturn Alley, but to avoid being seen Sam wrapped himself in concealment charms before gaining altitude quickly. The plan was quite simple, get to Kings Cross than follow the railway line to Hogwarts, but first he'd need to get his luggage out of the way.

"Reducio" Sam whispered and the luggage shrunk to the size a match box, and Sam slipped it into his pocket. This spell may be fourth year for Hogwarts, but for Flaeria it was a simple command spell, to be small, it was one of the first he'd learned in SCC, spell casting and creation.

Aidan flew next to him, matching pace with Sam easily as the pair soared over muggle London. It didn't take long for the pair to find Kings Cross and even shorter time before they were shooting along the path of the Hogwarts express.

"What exactly do you expect to find when we reach Hogwarts?" Aidan asked as they both accelerated through the county side.

"Honestly?" Sam asked, mentally having to restrain himself from going at maximum speed, it wouldn't help anything if he was exhausted when they arrived. "I'm not quite sure. I mean, Matt was convinced Malfoy was behind it, and I'm sure he'll know if it is by now, but if it is Malfoy I think I'd be sort of pleased, he's not really the "evil" type, he's just a play ground bully. But I mean DUMBLEDORE is there, so nothing REALLY bad can have happened."

Aidan nodded his agreement to this. "So why are we rushing then?" He asked.

Sam just looked over at his familiar "I'm not quite sure," he remarked. "I mean; Mum, Dad AND Dumbledore AND all the teachers are there. But I just have this feeling that they'll need some help."

The shadow phoenix seemed to except this answer and the two continued their journey in silence, both thinking about what coming back would mean.

CRASH!

The oak front doors of the castle burst open and all the students standing in the entrance hall drew back in shock and fear. In the doorway stood a man who looked to be halfway through an animagus transformation. Out of his back grew a pair of wings with a six foot wingspan, his hair was black and unruly but sticking out of the mop were metallic blue horns, slightly curved towards the top. He was dressed, not in robes like the other occupants of the room, but tattered jeans, with rips on the knees and his T-shirt was simple, just a red piece of fabric with rips in the back for his wings. On his shoulder was a black bird, it's features were sharp and streamline and it had small fangs protruding from its beak which succeeded in making the creature look very threatening, if not slightly odd.

Several students screamed at this man's appearance and most drew their wands, wary of this stranger that looked around the hall, as if in fascination.

"Has it changed much, Aidan?" Sam asked his familiar as the students pointed wands at him. He was unable to see the castle as he once had, but he could literally see the magic around him re-acting with his own. He thought that most of the students must have drawn their wands because he could feel a presence that seemed joined, yet not, to each individual and most of these presences were pointed at him.

"No, not at all" Aidan replied, "Though I must say, you are remarkably calm for being put at wand tip" Aidan's statement confirmed Sam's suspicions.

The dragon hybrid just shrugged, "To me, everyone is armed, because I can see the magic in all of them. It doesn't really bother me if it's pointed at me or not." Sam said and Aidan snorted.

"We seem to be gathering a crowd," Aidan remarked as more students peeked into the entrance hall, though none were brave enough to enter it appeared the teachers were coming to see what the problem was.

Sam snorted as he felt two, much more powerful forces enter the hall. "Which teachers are they?" He asked.

"McGonagall and Snape" Aidan replied and Sam smiled knowingly.

"They feel like them, McGonagall is very tight and in control of everything, and Snape feels slippery almost like he's hiding something." Harry informed Aidan before the two teachers stopped a short distance away, wands at the ready.

McGonagall drew her wand as she approached the stranger standing in the entrance hall, thoughts flew rapidly through her head, but the most prominent was to hope that this person was not here to start a fight.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" McGonagall said crisply, and Sam couldn't help but chuckle slightly, she really got to the point.

"Well, BOY!" Snape yelled and Sam turned his head to face his former teacher.

"There is no need to yell, I have not come as a threat." Sam said simply and everyone felt the atmosphere relax, through the teachers did not pocket their wands.

"Then why have you come?" McGonagall asked.

"I am looking for Matt Potter." Sam replied and the atmosphere tensed up again.

"Why, would you be looking for Mr Potter?" McGonagall questioned nervously.

"Yes indeed, why would you want the brat?" Snape added, though to his slight disappointment Sam didn't rise to the bait.

"I must inform him, of a pressing issue that has only just come to my notice." Sam bantered; he was enjoying this game of words.

"Well I'm sorry, but Mr Potter is unable to converse at the present time." McGonagall was being very careful in all the information she gave away.

"How so?" Sam asked, a slight urgency coming through in his tone.

McGonagall heard it and replied with some compassion for the 'stranger' "he has been petrified."

Sam didn't waste more than the second it took for his brain to comprehend the information he had been given. In one stride he was airborne, his magnificent wings taking him over the crowd and landing him on the marble staircase which he raced up, on his way to the hospital wing.

But his sudden movement caused both McGonagall and Snape to attack, they fired rapid stunning spells at his back which Sam dodged easily and kept running, the teachers hot on his tail.

Aidan flew next to him as Sam jumped up three stairs at a time, the teachers could not compete with the training he had gone though and soon were a whole flight of stairs behind him and losing ground quickly.

"Sam he'll be fine, he's only petrified." Aidan reminded his familiar as the pair raced along a corridor.

"I know," Sam replied, even at the speed he was going he didn't have any trouble talking. "But he's still my brother, and I have to be sure."

Rounding the last bend Sam burst into yet another room and was confronted with four presences, all whose wands were trained on him.

"Aidan, who is it." Harry asked desperately, feeling helpless not knowing who was in the room.

"Your Mum is on the right, then Sirius, your Dad, then the nurse." Aidan told his friend and Sam nodded his confirmation, storing the feeling of their presence, it was like meeting everyone again.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" James Potter bellowed, his wand trained on Sam in an attempt to defend his son, though the irony was that he was attacking the other.

"I am Samuel, but everyone calls me Sam."

"What do you want?" Sirius demanded, his eyes livid, though Sam could only feel his anger and slight amounts of fear, though of him or for Matt, Sam could not be sure.

"I came to talk to Matt, but it appears I was too late." Sam replied.

"How do you know my son?" James said, his voice tight.

"I have known him all my life, just as he has known me." Sam replied, his answers cryptic.

"Well, I've never heard of you, Sam." James spat out the name, his anger rising at the confusing answers.

Just then McGonagall rushed onto the scene, Snape hot on her heels. It took only a few seconds for McGonagall to take a huge gulp of air and point her wand at Sam, through she did not cast a spell. Snape however was not as lenient, he pointed his wand and yelled "STUPEFY!"

Aidan and Sam's reactions were instantaneous; Aidan disappeared in a burst of black flame and Sam curled his wings around him and rolled to the side to avoid the hex. This caused Sirius to throw up a hasty shield to avoid being hit by the spell. However Snape's attack indicated to the other occupants of the room the course of action they were going to take and Sirius and James stepped up to attack while Lilly, Poppy and McGonagall moved to defend the occupants of the hospital wing.

"STUPEFY!" James yelled, directing the red beam at Sam's body just as Sirius directed the same spell to the Sam's right and Snape directed his spell to the left, effetely removing the option of simply avoiding.

"Protego!" Sam cried and a golden shield burst into life in front of him, the spells simply being absorbed into it.

"I'm not here to cause trouble!" Sam yelled but all the occupants of the room ignored him.

James and Snape continued to fire rapid spells at the shield, but it did not fade and Sirius began to move around the side, hoping to find a weak point in the defence.

It was at this point that Aidan re-entered the scene, in a burst of jet black flame, the shadow phoenix gave an almighty screech and swooped on Sirius, claws extended.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled in warning and fired off a cutting hex at Aidan, who simply barrel rolled to avoid it, missing Sirius by inches.

This however enraged Sam, who let out an inhuman snarl, showing his fangs and dropping into an offensive crouch.

Aidan swooped through the shield to land on Sam's shoulder. "Why are they attacking?" Aidan asked, he could feel Sam's anger through the bond they shared.

"They think I'm going to hurt Matt." Sam snarled. "I told them I wasn't here to cause trouble and they just ignored me, then you swooped in and Dad attacked you."

Aidan nodded, "did you tell them you were Harry?"

"Do you think they'd believe me?" Sam asked just as a cutting jinx smashed into the shield.

"No," Aidan replied simply, "but it can't hurt to try."

"I'm NOT here to hurt Matt!" Sam yelled, and just as he was about to yell out his name Sirius hit the shield with a basting hex and it shattered.

Sam flung himself behind one of the beds, Aidan right behind him just as a hex flew past.

"Damn," Sam whispered hurriedly, "I didn't expect them to use such a high powered hex so soon."

"Are we fighting them?" Aidan asked.

Sam felt James, Sirius and Snape rapidly closing in on the bed, firing spells all the while. It was when, what could be a lethal hex flew just over their heads that Sam made the decision.

"They won't listen," He replied "if they attack then we fight", and with a snarl the dragon hybrid leapt out from behind the bed, launching twin jets of fire from his palms at the approaching enemy.

Snape and Sirius both threw up shields just in time to avoid being burned, James was slower by just a second and was forced to drop to the ground to avoid the brunt of the attack, however that second cost him and he came away with burns to his right forearm which he threw up in defence.

Wincing in pain James launched himself forward but Sam side stepped the clumsy move and shot another jet of fire. Unable to avoid it in the air, James was hit full on and his robes caught fire.

The head of the Potter house yelled in pain as the fire covered his body but Sam had no time to think about this as Snape was rapidly advancing, firing cutting, severing and blasting hexes with every step he took.

Without the time to throw up a shield that would hold Sam simply dodged the onslaught of spells as Lily rushed around to tend to her husband.

"STUPE-" Lily started to yell, directing her spell at Sam, but Aidan swooped upon her, grabbing her wand in his claws and tossing it away where it rolled under a bed.

"AH!" Sirius yelled in frustration as he attempted to subdue Aidan with spells, but every time he got close the shadow phoenix would simply disappear in a burst of flame.

Snape was fairing no better against Sam. Every curse he shot was dodged and he was losing strength rapidly. Suddenly Sam's head whipped to the door and before Snape could think what this meant his opponent had leapt over him and with one sweeping gesture both doors of the hospital wind slammed shut and from the sound, locked as well.

This slight distraction however was just what Snape needed and the potions master threw one of his numerous potions at Sam, whose back was turned.

Sam had just dodged a rather nasty curse when he felt other presences heading towards the hospital wing. In a split second decision he leapt over Snape, using his wings to give him the initial push and landing with his back to Snape, Sam threw his magic out to close and lock all entrances to the hospital wing.

The next second he felt a very slight presence, almost like a spell but not. Without a second to turn around Sam simply dropped to the floor and the potion vial Snape had thrown smashed just in front of him, its contents not hitting the dragon hybrid.

Whipping around Sam was privileged with a look of pure shock of the potions master's face.

With James unconscious, knocked out by Lily in order to help him deal with the pain. Sirius being occupied by Aidan and McGonagall and Poppy occupied with tending to James and protecting Matt, Sam allowed himself a smirk.

"How?" Snape hissed, the shocked look fading from his face to be replaced with malice.

"How what?" Sam asked back, showing his fangs.

"Your back was turned." Snape whispered in a hushed tone, dropping into an offensive crouch and Sam had to stop himself from laughing.

"It doesn't matter if my back is turned or not." Sam said, and seeing Snape was waiting for an answer he elaborated.

"You see," Sam continued. "I'm blind."

This time Sam did not miss his opportunity, when Snape dropped his guard momentarily in shock, the dragon hybrid stunned him, taking him out with one blow.

People were pounding on the hospital wing doors, but Sam ignored it and turned to face the remaining occupants of the room.

Sirius stood backed in a corner, his wand had been snapped and the pieces were scattered on the floor. His face, arms and hands were bloodied from scratches and he stood in the corner with his arms thrown up in defence in front of him.

McGonagall stood in front of Matt's bed, her wand alternating between pointing at Sam and Aidan. James was unconscious on a bed, Poppy standing over him, tending to him and Lily had retrieved her wand sometime during the fight and had joined McGonagall in front of Matt's bed; her wand drawn and pointing at Sam.

"I won't let you hurt my son!" Lily yelled, her voice breaking the silence.

At this Sam laughed. Not warm laughter after a good joke, but cold laughter only someone in a very ironic situation can achieve. Aidan let out a screech of laughter as well, disappearing from in front of Sirius and reappearing on Sam's shoulder.

Sirius hurried over to the group, asking Poppy if James was okay before joining Lily and McGonagall in front, the last line of defence.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your son," Sam paused for a second "Mother."

The room went deathly quiet.

"Who are you?" McGonagall was first to speak.

Sam laughed, "Don't you remember me Professor? I mean I know I've changed, but not so much that you can't even tell it's me. I was the short kid, black hair, green eyes."

"H-H-Harry." Lily stuttered, dropping her wand.

"Mum!" Sam cried with false enthusiasm, "how have you been?"

"You are not Harry!" Sirius yelled.

"Why not?" Sam asked, sounding quiet amused.

"Well for a start!" Sirius roared "you have freaking wings!"

Sam looked unimpressed but Sirius was not finished.

"And FANGS AND HORNS AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT!" Suddenly he went quiet. "The Harry I know would never attack his family."

At this Sam looked forlorn. "You're right on that point, but if you think about it. Who did all the attacking, who initiated the fight, WHO ATTACKED FIRST?!" Sam yelled the last bit, letting out all his anger and hurt.

Sirius took a step back at this but Sam wasn't done.

"I told you I wasn't here to cause trouble, but you ignored me and then you attacked my familiar."

At the word familiar everyone's eyes flew to Aidan, who pruned his feathers a bit.

"This is Aidan," Sam said, "my familiar and best friend; he's a shadow phoenix."

The eyes on Aidan grew wide with this news and McGonagall managed to get out "but they're extinct."

Aidan gave a screech of laughter, "that's what they think." He said simply to Sam.

"What did he say?" Lily asked, and Sam turned his attention to his mother.

"I forget you're human so you can't understand him. He said; that's what you think."

"What do you mean WE"RE HUMAN!" Sirius yelled. "YOU SAY IT LIKE YOU"RE NOT!"

"I'm not," Sam said simply.

"HA!" Exclaimed Sirius, "Then you can't be Harry! Harry was definitely human."

"I'm going to see if I can find out how the basilisk is moving around the school." Aidan said to Sam, "can you handle this by yourself?"

"Yes," Sam replied, "you go," and with those sentiments Aidan disappeared in black flames.

"Ask me something, something only I would know." Sam remarked, in hopes of proving his identity.

"What's my favourite colour?" Lily asked.

"Aw Lilies, that's easy it's GREEN!" Sirius exclaimed but Sam interrupted him.

"Gold."

"Huh," Sirius grunted.

"You're favourite colour in school was green but that was before the Avada Kadavra curse was used to try and kill your whole family. From that night your favourite colour became gold, because that was the colour Dad and Matt's eyes went when they were truly happy." Sam finished with a sigh and Lily could only stand there in shock.

"That doesn't prove ANYTHING!" Sirius said bluntly but Lily slapped him.

"I only ever told Harry that." She said, turning to Sam who smiled slightly.

"Are you really Harry?" Lily asked, fear and uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes and no," Sam replied and Sirius looked triumphant for a second and Lily relieved before Sam held up his hand.

"I was born on July 31st into the Potter family, my twin brother was born one minute earlier than me and named Matt. At age one my family was attacked by Lord Voldemort, no one knows how we survived. I spent most of my childhood at Potter manor and was considered a squib until I got my Hogwarts letter at age 11, I attended one year. That same year I met my familiar, Aidan. The next year I was then invited to attend a school in Australia, I went. Through the course of the year I discovered much about myself; one fact being that I while I am related to my parents by blood I inherited both my soul and magic from dragons."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sirius yelled, but Sam held up his hand.

"You don't have to believe me; in fact I would be very surprised if you did." Sam said.

"How can you have inherited your magic and soul from anyone but James and I if you're our son?" Lily asked.

Sam looked slightly sad and confused at this question. "Not even I understand the technical side of it all. But it involved the dragons locking away their power that would lie dormant until one capable of containing the power was born and then the magic would become part of that person, giving them the soul and power of the dragons but the body of a human."

The occupants of the room looked highly confused but the knocking on the door was becoming much more insistent now and McGonagall looked over at the door before Sam nodded to her and she walked briskly across the room and was surprised when she found the door was open. Looking over her shoulder for only a split second McGonagall closed the door as she left to calm down the students and teachers outside.

"Suppose I did believe you, and I'm not saying I do mind you," Sirius said. "But if I did then how would you explain how the healers didn't pick up on your "dragon heritage"

"At birth, healers only look for physical problems; they don't expect a new born to have magical or spiritual defects." Sam replied simply and Sirius had to admit that this was true.

"How come if your dragon heritage is only in magic and spirit do you have physical characteristics?" Lily asked.

"Exactly, explain that one!" Sirius interrupted before Sam could speak.

"The nature of my magic is that it is very closely linked with my physical body, so much so that my natural form is not actually human, but dragon. In having this form my human form in influenced by my dragon form; giving me wings, horns and fangs."

"You haven't had them all your life though" Lily remarked.

"No," Sam replied, "they only started to influence my human form when I came into the age of dragon maturity."

"You, you really are Harry." Lily said shakily but Sam shook his head.

"I was born with the name Harry, since then I have changed my name to Sam."

"YOU CAN"T JUST CHANGE YOUR NAME!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well I have," the dragon hybrid said simply.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CHANGE THE NAME YOUR PARENTS GAVE YOU!" Sirius roared.

"I don't exactly look like Harry anymore, do I? If you haven't noticed Uncle Sirius I'm very different, the only thing I kept was my black hair."

"And you're eyes!" Sirius exclaimed but Sam just shook his head, moving his hand to his eyes to remove the contacts he wore.

The occupants of the room gasped as colourless white eyes stared at them.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked in shock and Sam looked down sadly.

"I tried to channel my magic through my eyes, and it turns out that you shouldn't do that." He added the last part jokingly. "And I paid for my experiment with my sight, I am now blind."

"No," Lily whispered, both her hands covering her mouth. "Not my baby boy."

"It's okay Mum; I use a form of echolocation to see. I can see things through the reflections my magic gives me."

"Harry?" Sirius asked unsurely and Sam shook his head.

"No Padfoot," Sam said emphasising Sirius' nickname. "It's Sam," he said firmly and Sirius considered this for a second before nodding his head. "Sam," he agreed.

"Harry uh, Sam what are you doing here?" Lily asked at last, after a few moments of silence.

"I'm here because I thought Matt may be in trouble and I have figured out what is in the chamber of secrets."

Lily gave a sharp intake of breath while Sirius nodded. "A basilisk" he said and Sam nodded as well.

As if they had summoned him with their thoughts, Aidan returned with news of the very creature they were discussing.

"Pipes" Aidan said, "it's going through the pipes and guess what else; it hasn't eaten in 100 years."

Sam's face showed his surprise for only a second before it was overcome by determination and he crossed the room in two strides and before anyone could stop him, both boy and phoenix disappeared in a burst of black flame.

"NO!" Lily cried, running forward to where her youngest son had just disappeared from and dropping down onto the floor, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Lilies," Sirius whispered as he came up behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't lose him Sirius," Lily sobbed. "No more than I could lose James or Matt or you or Remus." At this Lily gave a hard sob, "but I think I lost him without even knowing it."

"He's not gone yet Lilies. You can see it in his face, he still cares."

"I know he still cares," Lily sobbed, "but does he know that I do?"

One second the pair was in the hospital wing, the next they were standing in a hallway, and in front of them, were the words written in blood.

"We'll have to get in by a bathroom." Sam said briskly, his tone showing how badly the confrontation had affected him, as he made his way towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.


	10. Stay or go

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters whose names can be found in the Harry Potter books.

The door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom flew open and into the run down lavatory strode Sam with Aidan atop his shoulder. The dragon hybrid's face was full of determination as he allowed his magic to sweep through the bathroom.

As soon as Sam had stepped into the bathroom he felt an almost transparent presence in one of the cubicles, the presence radiated depression.

"Urg" Sam sighed, "Myrtle's happy today."

Aidan chuckled.

Along with the transparent presence of the ghost the dragon hybrid discovered one more interesting fact about the bathroom. One of the sinks was cloaked in an ancient magic. Unlike most magics that seemed to hum softly, this spell seemed to hiss. Weaving it's powers around the sink like a snake around it's prey.

"Aidan," Sam started. "What do you make of that sink?"

The phoenix gazed over to where Sam indicated. "It looks pretty normal." Aidan remarked. "Why? What do you see?"

Sam approached the sink slowly, prodding the foreign magic with his own to check for traps, but the sink did nothing more than sit there.

"It looks like someone cast a very powerful spell on this sink." Sam said simply. "But not with wizarding magic." Sam paused. "This is defiantly beast magic, cast by a serpent. And if I'm not mistaken I can use beast magic to undo it," trailing off Sam raised both hands.

"Exxxposssitussss" Sam hissed and the sink began to move, sliding away to reveal an enormous pipe underneath.

"After you" Aidan said simply, taking flight off Sam's shoulder and with a glare at his familiar, Sam spread his wings and jumped into the black abyss.

* * *

With his wings acting like a parachute, Sam simply drifted down the tunnel. The deeper he went, the worse the smell became, the damper the walls and the thicker the moss.

"Yuck," Sam muttered under his breath as he passed the skull of a dead rat. "If this snake hasn't eaten in 100 years, I sure as hell don't want to be the first one he sees. Nothing says meal ticket like an idiot in your hole."

Aidan snorted above him. "Well at least you have one thing to be grateful for" he replied. "The basilic can't actually kill you with his eyes. You need pupils for that to actually work."

Sam roared with laughter "I knew there was a reason for this blind thing."

"Yeah well it's not like sight is all that useful down here." Aidan remarked. "We're in a drainage pipe, and it appears that the builders forgot to install torches, how forgetful of them."

"Well if it helps matters," Sam replied. "The entrance is just below." And with that said, he closed his wings and dived out of the pipe.

With a sickening crunch Sam landed on the bones of hundreds of dead rats.

"Not pleasant." Aidan remarked from the air, where Sam quickly joined him, hovering just inches above the ground.

"Gross." The dragon hybrid agreed.

"Oh look the builders put torches down here, how helpful of them. Now all we have to wonder about is who lit them." Aidan remarked

"You know it could be done by magic," Sam said smugly.

"Is it?" Aidan asked, looking at Sam to confirm if there was any spells on the torches.

"No," Sam said grudgingly and Aidan snorted in laughter.

"In that case, who the hell decided that it would make their day if they entered a bathroom haunted by a ghost, dropped down a giant drainpipe filled with moss, to land in a room filled with dead things and light all these torches!" Aidan remarked sarcastically. "They obviously have no life."

"And aren't fond of dark places." Sam added

"Have a slightly warped sense of fun." Aidan put in.

"But I don't think Dad's been down here yet," Sam remarked and both he and Aidan cracked up.

"Not feeling all that generous towards James at the moment?" Aidan asked the rhetorical question.

"Not particularly," Sam confirmed, before he shot himself forward in a burst of speed from his wings. He and Aidan rocketed along the corridor, not really knowing what to expect, but not really worrying, because really, it couldn't be any worse than what they were running from.

* * *

And it wasn't, in the hospital wing James had been revived and the whole course of events had been explained to him and now Lily was freaking out, James was trying desperately to calm her down, Madam Pomfrey had miraculously decided that her patient would not strain himself and so had left the Potters and Sirius to themselves.

"How could we not have noticed!" Lily sobbed, her tears flowing freely as she sobbed on her husbands shoulder.

"Lily just think about this rationally." James reasoned, trying to calm her down. "That thing can't possibly be Harry. For one thing Harry's school isn't finished, and another it's in AUSTRALIA! How could he have possibly gotten here."

"But," Lily started however James hushed her.

"And if you want anymore reason, how could he have got to Hogwarts from Diagon Alley. We always pick Harry up at the Leaky Cauldron, he couldn't have possibly gotten here from there."

"But he's got wings James." Lily argued, her tear stained face looking hopefully up at her husband, desperately trying to believe that just maybe, that man had not been her little boy. "He could have flown here."

"But that's just the point Lily. Harry doesn't have wings, we would have noticed." James replied.

"He said they're resent." Lily argued.

"With the control he has he would have had them when he was staying with us for Christmas." James countered. "And Harry most definitely didn't have wings then."

"He could have used a concealment charm." Lily whispered.

"Harry doesn't have that kind of magical power." James whispered back, resting his head again Lily's. "We both know that he is a truly gifted elemental, but he doesn't have the magical power to cast a concealment charm."

Lily sighed. "Maybe you're right," she whispered.

"You're not." Sirius interrupted the couple suddenly and both James' and Lily's eyes fixed themselves on Sirius.

"What makes you think that?" James asked curiously, honestly not seeing what his best friend was getting at.

"That really was Harry just now." Sirius said sadly. "He's changed but he fights the same. Did you notice the way he used his agility to dodge most attacks. People with that kind of power don't dodge attacks using physical ability, they don't need to. No, that boy fights like someone who isn't used to having raw power like that. Thinking about the fight again, the only spell I saw him use was protego, though I'll admit to being distracted by that bird. He was also a fire elemental, which you experienced first hand. Who else besides Harry do you know with that kind of ability?"

James was silent and Lily who had just began to hope again, burst into tears.

"One of the first spells we taught the boys was protego. So that they could protect each other if they were ever caught alone." Sirius continued. "We made sure that they could both cast it without fault."

"That THING was NOT my son!" James yelled.

Sirius' face suddenly hardened. "I thought you of all people would understand that your children don't always come exactly as you'd like them."

This statement made James freeze and Lily's sobs became the only sound in the room.

"Do you really think?" James asked slowly, his face so filled with sadness that Sirius allowed his own anger to fade.

"Yes," He confirmed.

"It can't be," James moaned, "I fired curses at my own SON! I attacked my own flesh and blood." A lone tear escaped James' eye. Suddenly he straightened and he gently pushed Lily away from him.

"Lilies, I need you to stay here and look after Matt." James said gently.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked tearfully.

"Our son has gone to fight a basilisk." James whispered, "with only a bloody bird for protection."

"The bird however does pack a punch." Sirius interrupted, rubbing his arms in an attempt to lighten the mood.

James grinned slightly but didn't brake eye contact with Lily.

"I'm going to help our son." James said gently and Lily untangled herself from him.

"Well what are you still doing here then?" She asked, laughing lightly through the tears. James grinned and looked over at Sirius whose face had also broken out into a wide smile.

"Well then," James said briskly, "it shouldn't take to long to find a dirty, great snake." And the pair raced from the hospital wing.

* * *

Down in the Chamber, Sam was about to get acquainted with the 'dirty, great snake.'

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Riddle hissed and the great stone mouth of the Slytherin began to open. The hole grew wider and wider, exposing the great expanse of darkness within, and from within the darkness a great snake began to unravel its self. Huge and monstrous; one of its scales was the size of a dinner plate.

But as the snake uncoiled itself Sam watched only in fascination. Ginny Weasley lay at his feet, in her hand was the diary of Tom Riddle. Who would have thought that Voldemort kept one of those anyway? The memory of Riddle stood a couple of feet away, both hands spread out wide as if in praise. And Sam could only laugh, Riddle had been so confused by his entrance, but upon learning that he was the brother of Matt Potter Tom had become so much more friendly. Riddle proclaimed his own greatness, informed Sam on the entire scheme and then had decided that worst injury he could inflict on the 'great' Matt Potter, was to kill his own twin. And that's when the basilisk had made its dramatic entrance.

"KILL HIM!" Roared Riddle but the snake simply turned its gaze to Sam.

"You aren't human." the great serpent remarked and Sam nodded and grinned, Riddle's face was a very amusing sight. He didn't seem to know whether to be angry, confused or curious that his great monster didn't seem in a killing mood.

The snake then turned his attention to Aidan "what are you?"

"I'm a shadow phoenix," Aidan replied.

"Interesting," the snake was not at all interested in killing its company right at the moment, not when you haven't had good conversation in over 100 years. "I've never heard of a shadow phoenix, mind you, I haven't heard of very much at all." The basilisk became quite depressed at this fact.

"Aren't you like 2000 years old though?" Asked Sam. "Bread by Salazar Slytherin himself?"

"Master never allowed me out of the castle." the serpent hissed. "He was afraid that someone would kill me."

Sam nodded at this, "I can understand, I don't think too many people stop to talk to the giant snakes before killing it or it kills them, either one."

"But you did didn't you?" The serpent remarked, "What is it about you that makes you so different, for you are different or I would have killed you by now."

Sam laughed at the basilisk's casual remark about his death. "I'm a dragon hybrid."

"That mating would have been interesting," the basilisk started and Sam let a grin grace his face.

"Err, not like that." He said quickly. "I'm biologically human, but my magic and soul is from dragons."

"Really," the snake hissed. "No wonder you smell so strange."

"Heh," Sam laughed cautiously, not sure whether to be offended or not.

"ENOUGH!" Riddle roared. "Kill the boy!"

The basilisk turned his great head to observe the wizard behind him, and the only reason Riddle didn't die from it's stare was because he was only a memory.

"What right do you have to order me human?" The basilisk asked in a regal tone.

"I am the descendant of SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!!" Riddle yelled, "I am your MASTER!"

And from his pocket Riddle produced Ginny Weasley's wand and screamed out a spell in parselmouth.

The great serpent roared in pain, and Sam saw a binding spell shoot from Riddle's wand which activated rules on the basilic's scales.

That's how Slytherin controlled his pet, Sam thought. The snake was too great to be controlled by a simple parselmouth, he bound it to him by blood.

"KILL HIM!" Riddle roared and Sam launched himself into the air to avoid the fangs of the serpent.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?!" Sam yelled as he dipped and dived around the basilisk's head, Aidan swooping along beside him.

"You just got all the bad luck possible." Aidan replied as the snake barely missed him.

"Gee thanks," Sam remarked sarcastically. "Now what am I meant to do with this snake?"

"Um, killing it isn't an option is it?" Aidan asked.

"Not really," Sam replied.

"Well what about killing Riddle?" Aidan asked.

"You really like this killing idea don't you?" Sam said. "Sardonic bird."

"What can I say, you bring out the best in me?" Aidan retorted.

Sam didn't even bother to respond to that comment, he just dove to the floor to scoop up the diary.

"NO!" Riddle screamed, and he fired a cutting hex at Sam who simply stuck the diary in front of it. However much to his surprise the spell just bounced off the cover.

"That's so typical." Sam muttered. "Aidan! Keep the snake entertained!"

"What did you think I was doing!? Playing with it!" Aidan screeched in mock anger but Sam just rolled his eyes at his familiar and launched himself upwards, to land on the head of Salazar Slytherin.

Settling down, Sam closed his eyes and allowed the noise to fade away. Looking hard at the dairy he concentrated on the magic within it. Pulsing just below the surface was a stream of red magic, tinged with black and orange. The treads were circling around a glowing orange fragment, in interest Sam poked at the threads with his own power and was prepared when they leapt forward to attack the foreign matter.

"Right," Sam muttered out loud before plunging himself back into the trance.

Carefully the dragon hybrid surrounded the threads with his own magic, far enough away that the threads would not attack. Slowly but surely he began to build up his power around the diary, thickening the sphere of power until it was two inches thick. With a grunt Sam slammed it inwards.

Several things happened at this point. As soon as the foreign magic came close enough the threads tried to attack, but the sheer force overcame them quickly and the power continued to rapidly implode until it reaches the orange fragment. As soon as magic and fragment met the fragment ripped and a scream echoed through the chamber.

The yell snapped Sam of out his trace and he looked up just in time to see Riddle's memory vanish from existence and the runes on the basilisk's scales flare to life.

"NO!" Sam screamed, as the basilisk roared in pain, dropping the diary that was tearing itself apart Sam leapt from the statue.

The great snake could only roar in agony as the runes that bound it to Riddle attempted to bring the serpent down with its master.

"Sam!" Aidan yelled, "look for the connecting thread! It wasn't active before but it should be now!"

The dragon hybrid's eyes immediately locked on the black thread, connecting the diary to the basilisk.

"What do I do?" Sam yelled in desperation.

"Break it!" Aidan yelled as he swooped over to his friend. "Calm down you have to concentrate. Just sever it like a cutting hex."

"Diffindo" Sam whispered, raising his hand and bringing it down in a chopping motion.

The thread broke instantly, releasing the basilic from the binding and causing the diary to burst into flame.

Sam panted from the effort and looked towards the basilisk who lay on the ground in a heap. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yes," the basilisk hissed softly. "Thank you dragon child."

Sam let a small grin grace his features as he drifted to the floor. "My pleasure."

"What about me?" Aidan said indignantly, "don't I warrant a mention? Everyone always forgets the phoenix."

"Thank you shadow phoenix." The basilic hissed in amusement.

"You're most welcome" Aidan said happily, pruning his feathers. "And now we only have one problem."

"And what would that be?" Sam asked, content to just lie on the stone floor with the basilisk.

"Your Dad and Sirius have just dropped down the pipe and are headed this way."

"What!" Sam yelped and leapt to his feet. "They can't see this! We need to, to, to err, we need to move! Move now!"

"And where do you propose we go exactly?" Aidan asked, "maybe you haven't noticed but we are in the company of a two hundred foot snake, it's very hard to miss us."

"The forest!" Sam exclaimed. "Aidan take us deep into the forest!"

"And now I'm the taxi service." Aidan remarked and seconds before James and Sirius burst into the chamber, the three occupants disappeared in an inferno of black flames.

* * *

The animals in the forest went running for cover as a raging fire of black flames erupted suddenly. Creatures heard the thuds as huge, ancient trees were rapidly cleared and the animals retreated further into the cover of the forest.

"Did you have to cause so much destruction?" Sam asked in bewilderment, looking at the twenty or so trees that the basilisk had cleared.

"I didn't realize what had happened?" The basilisk admitted sheepishly. "I thought we were under attack."

Aidan snorted in amusement, "well we're not, I would however like to know your name as it appears, through some very strange circumstances, that we have become acquainted."

"Anguigena," the basilic replied.

"An-gooy-gen-a" Sam tried, twisting his tongue around the strange word.

"You make it sound painful," Aidan remarked and the basilic nodded.

"My master told me my name means serpent-born"

"Master?" Sam asked, "you mean Slytherin?"

"Yes," Anguigena replied. "That man who attempted to control me was not my master."

"Well now no one is," Aidan remarked. "Since you've been freed from the binding you are free to do as you wish. But just a suggestion, if you'd like to live very long, I'd advise sticking to the forest."

The basilisk nodded, "at this point I have no great will to leave 'the forest' as you put it. I smell a great deal of prey in this area, food I have not had in a long time. And I doubt there is a predator in this forest large enough to worry me. Are there any roosters in the area?"

"Not this far in," Sam informed the basilisk and the great snake nodded.

"Then I will take my leave dragon child and shadow phoenix. I have no doubt that we will meet again, and when we do I hope that I may repay the life dept that I owe." The great serpent bowed its head to the Sam and then to Aidan before it dove into the darkness of the forest, it's tail flicking behind it before it disappeared altogether.

"Who could of thought a snake of that size could move so fast," Aidan remarked.

Sam just rolled his eyes at his familiar. "What now?"

"Now you decide if James is worth the time it'll take us to kick his ass." Aidan said smugly.

"I'm not even going to answer that," Sam replied, turning on his heel in the direction he hoped the castle was in.

"You just did," Aidan said happily, swooping after his companion.

"No I didn't." Sam argued.

"Yes you did, you said 'I'm not even going to answer that'"

"But that's not an answer!" Sam protested.

"Yes it is, you opened your mouth and replied to me," Aidan was about to go into full lecture mode when Sam interrupted.

"I'll allow you to be right this one time."

"Thank you, WHAT!" Aidan exclaimed. "Hey, I'm right almost every time, what do you mean ONE time! COME BACK HERE!"

But Sam had already taken off and was speeding back to the caste, laughing at his friend's antics.

* * *

"GINNY!" Mr and Mrs Weasley cried out upon seeing their youngest in the arms of none other than James Potter, Sirius Black walking next to him, a grim expression on both their faces.

James lay Ginny down on one of the hospital wing beds and Madam Pomfrey was fusing over her before he'd even straightened.

"Petrified," the nurse muttered to herself and their was an audible sigh of relief from the other occupants of the hospital wing. "Well I was just about to administer the potion, so one more won't hurt." As the nurse bustled away Mr Weasley turned to James.

"James," Arthur said "How can we ever repay you?"

But James only shook his head, "there's nothing to repay, the only thing me and Sirius really did was find the chamber."

"CHAMBER!" Mrs Weasley screeched. "You can't mean, Ginny wasn't!"

"I'm sorry," James said quickly. "I thought you knew."

Just as Mrs Weasley burst into a fresh around of sobbing Madam Pomfrey re-entered the ward, carrying a number of potions. The petrified occupants of the hospital wing, after being administered the potion, began to slowly awaken. Lily and Molly clung to their receptive children while Madam Pomfrey fussed around the ward and Mr Weasley, James and Sirius stood together near the door.

"How did you manage it?" Arthur asked as soon he saw that Molly was calming down.

"We used the map," James said simply but Arthur interrupted.

"But we already tried that months ago!" He exclaimed.

"I know," Sirius replied. "But when we tried it months ago the chamber wasn't open."

"It was open now?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, someone had been down there before we got there and I think the reason the map worked is because it knew the person down there." Sirius answered.

"Who was it?" Arthur asked.

"Harry," James elaborated.

"WHAT!" Arthur exclaimed. "You don't mean your Harry do you?"

"Ha," James laughed sarcastically. "He is the farthest thing from 'my' Harry. But if you're asking if he's my son, then yes. The person who saved your daughter is my son."

"How," Arthur whispered in shock and both James and Sirius sighed.

"I have no idea," he replied. "All I know is what I saw on the map. One minute both Harry and the basilisk are in the Chamber and the next, they're both gone and we could find no trace of them even having been there."

"Do you think?" Arthur said in a hushed tone, "that they could be," he left it open for James to fill in the rest.

"NO!" James exclaimed. "If there's one thing I do know about Harry, it's that he doesn't go down without a fight and their was no sign of a struggle. I'd say they just took the fight to a different location."

"He'll be fine," Arthur said after a moment of silence, clapping his hand on James' shoulder.

James only smiled weakly. "That's not what I'm afraid of." Arthur's puzzled look promoted him to continue.

"I'm more afraid of what he'll think of me." James sighed.

"Well I don't hate you, that's a start."

Every occupant of the hospital wing whipped around to face the doorway, where Sam stood proud and tall.

"Harry!" Lily cried in happiness, leaping up from her position on Matt's bed to hurry over to her other son and throw her arms around him.

Aidan gave an indignant squawk as the movement caused him to have to leave Sam's shoulder and Sam stiffened into his mother's embrace before stepping back firmly and allowing Aidan to land on his shoulder once more. The phoenix would have stuck his tongue out if he could.

"Harry?" Lily whispered, her eyes tearing up but Sam's hard expression did not soften at her tears.

"Would you please address me by my name." Sam said firmly.

"Now Harry," James started but one look from Sam and he fell silent.

"It's Sam" the dragon hybrid said firmly. "If you want to talk, then we do it on my terms."

"Harry?" Matt asked in confusion and Sam turned his eyes to his brother. "You're okay!" The dragon hybrid exclaimed his face breaking into a grin. Matt however wasn't looking at his twin's face, the elder brother was gazing in confusion at his wings.

"What happened to you?" Matt asked and Sam's grin faded slightly.

"This really isn't the place to be having this conversation," he said simply and Aidan nodded in agreement.

"Lets take this somewhere more private" the phoenix said simply and before anyone could object Lily, James, Matt and Sam became engulfed in black flames and disappeared.

* * *

The Potter family appeared in a burst of black flames in the sitting room of Potter manor. James managed to stay upright, though barely. While Matt and Lily both fell to the floor in order to regain balance. Sam however stood there as if he'd never moved from the hospital wing.

"Now we can talk," Sam said simply, reaching up to stroke Aidan's head while the phoenix cooed in pleasure.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" Matt exclaimed as he stumbled to his feet, grabbing a chair for support, though he was rapidly getting feeling back into his legs.

Sam gave a snort of amusement at Matt's brash statement while Aidan squawked in annoyance.

"I'm a rare type of phoenix." Aidan said in an offended tone.

"Well what are you doing here?" Matt fired off. "What are we doing here? What happened to Harry?"

"You are full of questions aren't you?" Aidan replied sarcastically, obviously still offended from Matt previous comment.

"I'm here because I'm Sam's familiar, you are here because I brought you here so we could talk in private without half of Hogwarts eaves dropping and to make this thing short. Harry is in fact Sam who is in fact a dragon hybrid and that is why he looks like he does. Now does anyone else have any more stupid questions or can we actually start now?" Aidan said this whole thing very quickly and dripping with sarcasm.

"You're just sour cause he called you a thing." Sam said in amusement.

"Too right," Aidan replied and Sam chuckled, however the banter was cut short by Lily.

"Harry?" Lily said unsurely and the dragon hybrid turned his attention to her. His features hardening slightly.

"I won't respond to that name" He replied.

"That's the name we gave you." James said sternly.

"I am not the same person." Sam argued.

"You are our SON!" James exclaimed.

"You don't own me!" Sam yelled back, his wings flared out and he couched down, baring his fangs and growling.

"Now Harry," Lily started. "You need to calm down."

"Yes HARRY!" James said pointedly. "Listen to your MOTHER."

Sam snarled and bunched his muscles in preparation to attack, it was only Aidan's claws digging gently into his shoulder that stopped him.

"I suggest you stop bating him" the phoenix said calmly. "Dragon's are not known for their patience and Sam just having just come out of a fight is not helping matters. He made himself vulnerable by having this conversation on your 'territory' so to speak. And with the adrenalin running through his system from the previous fight he is much more likely to attack on primal instincts. And right now you are establishing yourself as the opponent."

The moment of peace that Aidan's speech had provided, allowed Sam to calm down but he didn't take his eyes off James.

"Look Harry,"

Sam pointedly ignored Lily, turning his attention instead to Matt who had been silent throughout the whole argument.

"How can you be a dragon hybrid?" Matt asked. "Did you take a potion or something?"

Sam sighed, "I inherited my magic and soul from dragons," Sam explained for the second time that day.

"Why?" Lily interrupted and Sam sighed.

"You'll have to expand on that," he said sadly. "There are a lot of things that could pertain to."

"Why you?" James asked, "Why our family!?"

Thinking at first that James was asking why not Matt, Sam felt a burst of anger but upon realising James was only concerned about his family Sam's anger melted.

"Honestly, I have no idea." The younger twin said sadly, "Aidan could answer that better than me."

"Aidan?" James asked, Lily had not told him the name of his son's familiar.

"The shadow phoenix," Lily informed him and nodded for Sam to continue and Aidan took over answering.

"I don't really know why specifically Sam was chosen, but I can give you reasons why he was a candidate. For one thing, in order to contain dragon magic the being must have the ability to be very powerful without it. In saying that, if they didn't have dragon magic the being would still be extremely powerful. Next the body must be strong enough to withstand the transformations, for humans are relatively fragile creatures. Thirdly there was a prophecy made concerning when the child would be born," Lily and James stiffened slightly at the word prophecy which piqued Aidan curiosity but he allowed it to slide.

"The child was to be born on the darkest of nights, it was unknown the exact circumstances this would be, but as it turns out. Sam was born on the night of a new moon at midnight."

"What does it mean?" James asked, "to be chosen?"

"It means that Sam is destined to banish the darkness." Aidan replied and when James and Lily stiffened once more Aidan decided to see what they were hiding.

"There was another prophecy made concerning the one who would banish the dark," Aidan bluffed, hoping he was on the right track. Lily and James gave the phoenix looks of pure shock and Sam, who guessed what Aidan was doing, just stood there.

"You know about the prophecy?" Lily whispered and Aidan had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud.

"The one concerning Matt?" Aidan guessed once more and was rewarded with the shocked looks of both Lily, James and Matt.

"Mum, Dad?!" Matt exclaimed. "What prophecy, what's he talking about?"

"I thought that only Dumbledore, Lily, Sirius, Remus and I knew about that." James muttered.

"To some extent you're right," Aidan replied, enjoying this game of cat and mouse. "Only you five know the exact wording."

Lily and James audibly sighed when they heard this, but Aidan hadn't played his trump card just yet.

"However I believe a trade is in order." Aidan said slyly and Lily and James stiffened once more. "We have offered you the knowledge of everything we know, in return I believe we should learn the wording of a prophecy that we are, at least distantly, involved in."

"NO! Absolutely not!" James exclaimed but Lily hushed him.

"If you answer every question truthfully and to the fullest extent of your abilities, then I will tell you the prophecy." Lily said in a soft voice.

"WHAT!" James yelled but Aidan and Sam had already nodded in agreement.

"You may ask whatever you like," Sam said calmly. "I think it's best if you go first and then tell us the prophecy at the end."

"LILY! YOU CAN"T!" James exclaimed but Lily shook her head and locked gazes with her husband.

"I think it's time that they knew everything." She whispered. "We can't say the twins aren't old enough anymore, they deserve to know."

"But," James started however Lily's determined gaze stopped him. "You're right," he sighed and Lily smiled sadly at him before turning her attention back to Sam.

"What is that school in Australia really?" She asked.

Sam grinned, "first and foremost it is my home. But the school itself is for magical creatures; nymphs, vampires, centaurs, ninch - shape shifters." Sam provided explanation of a ninch for James, Lily and Matt who looked rather confused.

"Vampires?" Matt asked, "aren't those are dark creatures?"

Sam growled. "Is uncle Remus a dark creature?"

"No" Matt said venomously and Sam smiled.

"Vampires are no more dark than werewolves."

"They kill people though?" Matt replied but Sam shook his head.

"It's possible for a vampire to feed without actually killing it's victim. Vampires aren't dark, it's the choices that are dark.. It's like saying that all wizards are dark because Voldemort kills."

Matt looked shocked at this, having never really thought beyond dark and light.

"Not all wizards are dark," was all Matt could come up with as a reply and Sam grinned.

"Glad you agree," he said.

"Are there any wizards at this school?" James asked, and Sam shook his head.

"So you were accepted because you have dragon magic?" James asked and Sam nodded.

"So how did you get accepted into Hogwarts!?" James exclaimed.

"Magic is magic," Sam said simply. "The only real difference in the magic wizards use and the magic creatures use is that wizards have to use a wand."

"So why aren't wizards accepted at your school?" James asked.

"Because they **have** to use a wand." Sam replied "I can choose to use it or not to."

"You never showed any magic when you were little though." James argued.

"My powers were bound," Sam replied.

"What!" Lily exclaimed. "By whom!?"

Sam shrugged, "I think it was just my magic protecting my body. I didn't have the strength at that point to handle it, so my magic bound itself in order to protect me."

Lily nodded in agreement with the theory. "What will you do about this destiny of yours?" She asked.

"Whatever it takes," Sam replied.

Lily smiled sadly, "I think it's time I told you both about the prophecy then." she said.

Matt's eyes suddenly became a bit brighter and Sam felt the adrenaline pump through his veins in anticipation.

"A couple of nights after we were attacked, Albus sat us down and told us that a prophecy had been made about the person who would defeated Voldemort. The exact wording was;

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...the saviour's powers will be great, but his greatest power will be from the protector...the protector shall gift him with an ancient magic, with this alone can he succeed...the protector will stand wrapped in fire but the saviour must stand alone...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

As Lily finished the room fell into a stunned silence.

"It's Harry then," Matt said suddenly and everyone's gaze flew to the elder Potter twin.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked, forgetting to be angry that Matt had addressed him by the wrong name.

"It said as the seventh month dies, and I was born at 11:59, but you were born right on 12." Matt said simply as if stating a fact known by everyone.

"And that is the exact reason why it has to be you." Aidan said suddenly and the occupants room was once again in confusion.

"Midnight is not the point at which the day is dying," Aidan explained. "Midnight is the mid point, neither one or the other, it is the point of death. 11:59 is the minute before the day is dead, and so the day is dying. The prophecy means you Matt."

"It has to be Matt," Lily informed the room. "He was in my arms after the attack."

"How does that have any significance?" Sam asked but Aidan had caught onto Lily's thought pattern.

"You stood in front of the boys when Voldemort attacked. You were their 'protector' so to speak" Aidan said.

"The protector will stand in fire," Lily said sadly. "Dumbledore believed it was making reference to my hair," Lily held up a lock of her bright red hair.

"And the ancient magic?" Aidan asked.

"Love," Lily replied. "It is practically a forgotten magic, but their exists a ritual that if one accepts death willingly for another then the person they love that deeply will be protected by that love."

"An interesting conclusion." Aidan replied, "and one that will require much thought."

"So you will be staying here during the holidays?" Lily asked.

Aidan glanced down at Sam whose face said he was felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"It is Sam's decision," Aidan replied.

"Sam?" Lily asked and Sam looked up in shock at his mother using his chosen name.

"I've decided to..."

* * *

**Author's note: So....readers...this is your Christmas present....I haven't yet decided if Sam will stay for the holidays of not but there are two options. If he stays then you get to see some tension in the family situation; Dumbledore will be informed about Sam and will visit some time over the holidays. I'll also introduce Tonks into the story. **

**If Sam leaves he will spend his holidays in muggle London. He will still meet Tonks and she won't know that Sam has any magic. Tonks will find out when she is sent on a job to stop a street fight between a wizard and a muggle. When she gets there she finds it's Sam who is fighting the wizard and they have gathered a crowd. Sam manages to knock the wizard out, to Tonk's surprise, and the obliviators arrive to modify memories but Tonks asks to do Sam's herself and Sam chooses to reveal everything to her then. **

**Review and tell me which option you guys like better.**

**Merry Christmas everyone, may God bless you all. **


End file.
